


Раз-два-три-четыре-пять, я иду тебя искать

by SlajaSajka



Series: Overwatch Omegaverse [1]
Category: Original Work, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Gabriel, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 54,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlajaSajka/pseuds/SlajaSajka
Summary: А ведь когда-то Гейб считал, что научился не думать о себе, как об омеге, как об изначально бесправном существе, величайшее счастье в жизни которого — это поклонение альфе как святыне. Ему даже казалось, что все обойдется, но потом появился Джек и...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация от Ukio https://pp.userapi.com/c834403/v834403389/ab063/QRBIWZpj72M.jpg  
> Еще раз спасибо! :*

“Я не хочу, — злится Гейб. — И никто не может меня заставить”.

Даже в мыслях эти слова звучат глупо. Могут, еще как могут, не по закону, конечно, но мало кто решит его защищать, если…

Он обрывает себя: сейчас не время и не место. Этому никогда не время и не место, но Гейб думает об одном и том же примерно семьдесят шесть раз за день и каждый раз заставляет себя остановиться. Все равно не поможет, хоть обдумайся, а дел у него, кроме размышлений о собственной трудной судьбе, более чем достаточно.

— Через полчаса на площадке! — Гейб машет рукой Лене, ежится на утреннем холодке и направляется к казармам, в свою комнату.

Вчера был тяжелый день, завтра будет не легче, надо в душ и переодеться, чтобы снова гонять кругами свою драгоценную команду в преддверии очередного смотра. Кому тот смотр сдался, никто не знает, но все послушно готовятся, потому что чем выше результаты, тем лучше оценивают часть, тем больше ей достается бонусов потом.

Ну и к Гейбу будут придираться отдельно, выискивая мельчайшие ошибки и придумывая на ходу новые правила и нормативы. Как же иначе-то, единственный омега — командир отряда, фу, как такое возможно, зачем это нужно, убрать его срочно к детям, на кухню и в церковь.

Это давно уже не злит.

Не злило, пока не появился этот… этот…

Гейб останавливается, словно врезавшись в стену, и стискивает зубы, вспомнив тот чудесный момент, когда в их часть перевелся Джек, черт бы его побрал, Моррисон, типичный альфа — его, Гейба, альфа. Тот, кто способен парой предложений пустить его жизнь под откос.

Они встретились случайно, в Майами, куда Гейба занесло в отпуск на несколько дней. И там, на пляже, он учуял мяту, зеленый чай и лимон, пошел на запах, думая о коктейлях и мороженом, а пришел к Джеку, уперся прямо в его спину. Ткнулся носом в затылок, от неожиданности шарахнулся назад, чуть не рухнул, но его поймали, поставили на ноги, обняли — и где-то там все и стало плохо.

Нужно было бежать без оглядки, а Гейб пялился в чужие, наполняющиеся каким-то совершенно идиотским счастьем глаза, держался за чужие руки — и дышал, никак не мог надышаться.

Что случилось, он понял, лишь когда блондинистый голубоглазый парень вдруг улыбнулся и сказал:

— Привет. Ты нашелся, сам, представляешь?

Мозги включились, словно Гейба облили ледяной водой, и он сбежал так быстро, как смог. Улетел в тот же день, стер профили из всех социальных сетей, спрятался на родной базе и принялся надеяться, что его не обнаружат.

Он не учел, что альфы не только психи, но и упертые, как бараны, и что Джек заметит на его шее армейские жетоны, так что три месяца спустя отыщет его и переведется туда, где Гейб служит.

Странно, что Джек до сих пор ничего не сделал. Странно, что никак не реагирует на все попытки Гейба вывести его из себя. Глупые попытки, ему бы, наоборот, заткнуться и прикидываться частью обстановки в надежде, что Джек — конец света — Моррисон, самостоятельно уберется отсюда подальше, оставив Гейба в покое.

Шансов на это крайне мало, Гейб видит, каким взглядом Джек на него смотрит, как он принюхивается, как поворачивается, стоит Гейбу оказаться поблизости.

Шансов мало, но они есть. Раз Джек до сих пор не пришел к нему предъявлять права.

Возможно, он Джеку просто не нужен — как Джек не нужен ему самому.

Тоже вряд ли. Кто откажется от бесплатной прислуги и проститутки одновременно, особенно бесправной, как любой омега? Никто, наверное. Сам Гейб отказался бы, но в основном потому, что ему всю жизнь твердили, где именно его место и как именно там с ним будут обращаться. Ничего подобного он никому не пожелает — но с чего бы отказываться альфе, всю жизнь знавшему, что где-то его ждет домашний раб? Из благородства? Альфы таким сроду не страдали, как раз в силу того, что они альфы.

Правда, Гейб не встречал альф с парой вживую, а отдельные личности, без партнера, были вполне ничего — но это по отношению к обычным людям. Омега без пары тоже почти обычный человек.

Хотя ну… Джек здесь уже два месяца и до сих пор не проявлял по отношению к Гейбу особых эмоций. Смотрел, да, принюхивался, порывался познакомиться, перейти на ты, особенно в начале, но после мата в свой адрес тихонько отполз в сторонку и больше не приближался.

Возможно, Гейб ему просто не нравится — Гейб не удивится, если это действительно так. Гейб чуть крупнее Джека, то есть огромный, а омеге положено быть худеньким и хрупким. Гейб старше, профессиональный солдат — это все должно делать его крайне непривлекательным для любого альфы. Джек вряд ли является исключением из этого правила — и слава богу.

Что весело, так это то, что Гейбу временами почти до истерики обидно, что Джек Моррисон, ака его альфа, на него не реагирует. На придирки отвечает ровно, иногда орет, но всегда по делу, по работе, точнее.

Было бы хорошо, если бы Джека не существовало. Но он есть, черт бы его побрал, и Гейб думает о нем постоянно, злясь все сильнее, ненавидя его, мечтая — редко, очень редко — прижаться к нему и посмотреть, что будет, но чаще все же мечтая о том, чтобы он исчез. Не понимая самого себя, ну и “своего” альфу тоже. Боясь его. Страха в Гейбе куда больше, чем злости, но страх он прячет, как может.

Было бы куда проще, если бы Джек дал Гейбу повод его как-нибудь унизить, или там покалечить, или убить — о чем он думает, господи?.. — но Джек является образцом терпения и даже на рявк: “Для тебя я сэр!” — отреагировал спокойно.

Мудак.

Запах. Он появляется за очередным поворотом, Гейб влетает в него, замирает, закрывает глаза, раздувает ноздри, пытаясь вдохнуть поглубже и задержать воздух в легких навсегда. Не получается.

Такое с ним теперь часто — чертово тело реагирует на альфу, и приближающаяся течка ничего не упрощает. Хорошо хоть, что Гейб и во время нее не особо сильно пахнет — как это обычно бывает у омег, — а до пахнет почти неуловимо. Возраст, однако, сказывается, ну и отсутствие партнера.

Такое с ним в последние месяцы все чаще, и перед течкой придется уехать, потому что никто не гарантирует, что Джеку не сорвет крышу и что все не закончится сексом на глазах у людей.

После этого можно будет смело лезть в петлю, чего Гейбу не хочется абсолютно.

Вместо этого ему хочется, чтобы его обняли.

Он даже идет к источнику запаха — мята, лимон, зеленый чай, — совершенно не контролируя себя, хоть и понимает, что делает что-то не то, но пресловутые гормоны, превращающие омег из людей в животных, тащат его к Джеку, словно на поводке.

На плац.

На котором сейчас почти вся база.

Гейб берет себя в руки, когда выходит на солнце, зажмуривается, оглядывается, притворяясь, что все прекрасно и он просто пришел погулять, и тут же получает смачный шлепок по заднице.

Не от Джека, что характерно. Ну... таких самоубийц на базе ровно один.

— Пошел вон, — рявкает Гейб и разворачивается к Солеи, недомудаку из другого отряда.

— Да ладно! Чего ты ломаешься, крошка? — вопрошает тот и снова тянет к Гейбу потные ручонки. — У тебя же на роже написано, как ты мечтаешь поебаться. Не ло…

Все заканчивается в один момент.

Солеи просто больше не стоит рядом — валяется на земле метрах в трех впереди, — вместо него перед глазами Гейба торчит блондинистая макушка и прядка-антенка, и от Джека во все стороны несет нечеловеческой дикой яростью. Это первый раз, когда Гейб его _слышит_. Он знал, что подобное бывает — слухи ходили, точнее, но Гейб не думал, что такое на самом деле возможно, и считал, что это сказки, вроде редких историй о том, что альфы бывают не только полными придурками, но и нормальными людьми.

— Пошел вон, — тихо и нежно говорит Джек, но за нежностью ясно слышится рычание. — И никогда к нему не подходи. Или я тебя убью, медленно и очень болезненно. Ты меня понял?

Солеи отползает — это Гейбу видно поверх чужого плеча — и кривится. Ему явно есть что сказать, но он боится. Боится настолько, что это заметно сразу всем вокруг. Толпа замолкает, а ведь до этого некоторые кричали Солеи что-то подбадривающее и советы давали, уебки.

Гейбу хочется осесть на землю, вцепиться в ноги Джеку и заплакать, и чтобы его погладили, пообещали больше такого не допускать, любить и защищать.

Одновременно с этим Гейбу хочется дать ему по роже, просто потому, что Джек умудрился одним своим появлением испортить все, чего Гейб добился потом и кровью.

Неизвестно, какое из желаний сильнее.

Солеи поднимается на ноги и презрительно улыбается.

— Так ты меня понял?

— Я тебя понял, Моррисон. Я больше никогда не подойду к твоей бешеной сучке, еби его сам — у или что вы там с ними вытворяете? Говорят, на цепях дома держите, потому что иначе они блядуют, и…

Гейб не успевает даже рта раскрыть, когда Джек делает шаг вперед и бьет Солеи ногой в лицо, с разворота. Солеи отлетает к стене — стоящие там люди шарахаются, чтобы не оказаться на пути Джека, ака машины смерти.

Джек стремительно добирается до него, поднимает за шиворот в воздух, встряхивает — капли крови летят во все стороны — и все так же нежно и ласково шипит ему в лицо:

— Извинись. Сейчас же.

Солеи не хватает мозгов промолчать:

— Не подумаю!

Гейбу хочется горделиво оглядеться, чтобы убедиться, что все видели, как его защищают, и убить Джека одновременно.

— А придется. Ты ничего во всем этом не понимаешь и лезешь туда, куда тебя не звали и где тебе не место. Извинись. За все сразу.

Когда Джек успел Солеи перехватить и немного придушить, Гейб не знает.

Ему хочется, чтобы это все закончилось, чтобы на них перестали глазеть и перешептываться — и чтобы это не кончалось никогда.

Бесит.

Нет, не бесит совсем.

И ведь док предупреждал, что рядом с истинной парой так и будет. Надо бы перевестись куда-нибудь подальше или вообще уволиться и больше никогда о Джеке не вспоминать.

Полковник подгребает как всегда вовремя и тут же задает самый идиотский в мире вопрос:

— Что здесь происходит?

Как будто и так не видно.

— Он на меня напал! — мгновенно заводится Солеи.

— Он лапал моего омегу, — сквозь зубы выплевывает Джек.

Гейб с удовольствием провалился бы на месте куда-нибудь в Австралию. Слово “моего” отзывается внутри сладкой дрожью. Словно у Гейба завелся новый орган, который при виде Джека начинает вибрировать и посылать по всему телу тепло.

Ебаное блядство.

— Понятно, — подводит итог полковник. — Все свободны, вы трое за мной.

Интересно, как Гейб потом будет восстанавливать свой авторитет, а? Или проще будет сразу уволиться?

Полковник разворачивается и направляется к административным зданиям, Джек роняет Солеи на землю, брезгливо отирает ладонь о штанину, трясет головой и идет к Гейбу. Глаза у него страшные. Темные, злые, холодные, и лицо такое же.

Общество утверждает, что омега принадлежит альфе — истинной паре — и находится у него практически в рабстве. В том, что Джек — истинный, сомневаться глупо. И теперь он может делать с Гейбом все, что угодно. От этой мысли текущее по телу тепло исчезает, зато появляется злость.

За что? Какого хрена Моррисон вообще родился и появился тут, а?

Гейб отворачивается от него и идет за полковником, деваться потому что все равно некуда.

От прикосновения к плечу его перетряхивает, как от удара током, и Джек отдергивает руку, прячет ее за спину.

— Прости, — говорит он. Достаточно громко, чтобы услышали все. — Я знаю, что ты справился бы и сам, но это сильнее меня: смотреть, как тебя обижают, и ничем не помочь. Я просто не могу. Прости, пожалуйста.

— Еще и извиняется, — удивляется рядом кто-то. — Чего перед ним извиняться-то? Омега же!

— Заткнись, — советует ему кто-то другой. — Иначе тоже от Моррисона прилетит.

— О господи, — вздыхает Гейб. — Лучше бы тебя не было, Моррисон. Никогда и нигде.

Собственные слова обжигают губы, и Гейбу мгновенно хочется вернуться во времени назад и не произносить их. Джек грустно усмехается, кивает и отводит взгляд:

— Я могу уйти, если тебе это нужно.

Гейб не отвечает.

Солеи тащится за ними и что-то бурчит себе под нос, достаточно тихо, чтобы Гейб не расслышал. Его счастье, потому что Гейбу очень надо кого-нибудь убить — желательно себя, потому что пусть Джек и выглядит как обычно, но Гейб чувствует, что ему… больно? — и Солеи просто идеальный кандидат в трупы.

Как же все это бесит!

Джек отступает чуть назад и идет теперь за Гейбом. Так, чтобы быть между ним и Солеи. Защищает, чтоб его. Тепло возвращается волной, да так, что Гейбу приходится на секунду зажмуриться. Он не отказался бы от еще одного прикосновения, более долгого, чем то, что было. Чтобы его обняли, погладили, поцеловали — Джек за его спиной судорожно втягивает в легкие воздух.

Нет, Гейбу, в принципе, раньше встречалось мнение, что истории о злобных альфах — это пропаганда для уменьшения популяции всех бета-людей* вообще. Что альфы, конечно, бывают разные, но свою истинную пару обидеть физически не могут и что чувствуют ее. Ее мысли, ее настроение, ее состояние — Джек зол на самого себя за то, что влез, ведь знал же, что Гейб не придет от этого в восторг. И все равно не смог стоять в стороне, просто не смог — и все. Гейб не слышит это фразами, скорее, угадывает в чужих эмоциях, льющихся в голову, как ливень в тропическом лесу. Еще час назад такого не было, даже двадцать минут назад не было.

Что изменилось сейчас?

Они добираются до кабинета полковника — Джек шагает вперед и останавливается перед Гейбом. Защищает, потому что полковник — угроза.

Ох ты ж черт возьми, ну зачем? Зачем?

Как ему сказать, что не надо, причем так, чтобы при этом никто не пострадал?

Проблема в том, что говорить этого не хочется.

Полковник молчит, разглядывая их, Солеи продолжает бурчать, Гейб думает о том, что же дальше. Если отбросить мысли о том, что Джек заставит его уволиться и запрет дома, то как объяснить отряду, что омежья сущность не делает Гейба плохим командиром? И что Джек ничего не меняет и не сможет изменить? В последнем Гейб не уверен — еще больше он не уверен в том, что хочет, чтобы все осталось, как было.

— Твоего омегу, значит, Моррисон, — усмехается полковник. — И как это? Как это ощущается? — Он смотрит на Джека жадно, как будто тот является хранителем вселенских тайн и готов поделиться одной из них. — Как это, когда понимаешь, что вот оно, твое, а?

Джек улыбается. Гейб этого не видит, просто знает.

— Странно, сэр. Все время тянет проверить, все ли в порядке, потом обнять, не отпускать и рычать на всех, кто появляется поблизости. Но хорошо. Тепло. Сладко.

Ну… да. Полковник же альфа, но без пары. До Гейба долетали слухи, что человек, которого он любил, не то умер, не то ушел, не то его убили, и теперь полковник вечно один и даже не трахается ни с кем. Гейб об этом как-то забыл.

— А у тебя, Рейес? Ты тоже понимаешь, что вы пара?

Гейб с удовольствием ответил бы “нет”. Но Джек напрягается, чуть сводит лопатки и очень ждет его слов, так что приходится кивнуть:

— Понимаю, сэр.

От Джека плещет диким облегчения. Хрен тебе, это все еще ничего не значит.

— Тогда в отпуск, оба, прямо сейчас, вещи собрать — и вперед. Машину до города я вам дам. Что вы дальше будете делать, мне неинтересно. Три недели, идите отсюда оба. Солеи, задержись.

Гейбу надо бы возразить, сообщить, что все отправляются на хуй, он остается на базе со своими, но Джек так надеется на его согласие, что отказаться невозможно. Это выше сил Гейба и сильнее его.

Ебаное блядство в квадрате.

— Есть, сэр, — вздыхает Гейб. Отдает честь, разворачивается и выходит.

Джек догоняет его практически сразу за дверью, пристраивается рядом и некоторое время виновато молчит. Как будто боится сказать что-нибудь не то.

— Что? — не выдерживает Гейб, когда тишина и чужое чувство вины становятся невыносимыми.

— Мы… — начинает Джек, зажмуривается на секунду и сжимает кулаки. — Нам не обязательно ехать вместе, если ты не хочешь. Мы можем провести отпуск по отдельности, никто никогда ничего не узнает.

Почему это так обидно слышать, Гейб не понимает. Не желает понимать.

— Ты… не хочешь? — спрашивает он, с трудом успев удержать слово “меня” за зубами.

— Нет, — мотает головой Джек. И пугается. — В смысле, я хочу. Но если не хочешь ты, то ничего не будет. Правда, для этого мне придется находиться от тебя подальше, вблизи я просто не выдержу.

У него совершенно больной взгляд, Джек кусает губы и ждет ответа так, словно от этого зависит вся его жизнь.

Гейб на мгновение прикрывает глаза и дергает плечом.

— Давай хотя бы уедем. А там уже посмотрим, кто куда.

В какой момент ему вдруг стало так важно, как Джек себя чувствует? И почему от его робкой, болезненной надежды Гейба тянет сесть на пол, обнять его ноги и сказать, что все будет хорошо, ты только не расстраивайся, пожалуйста?

— Давай.

Джек отводит взгляд, опускает голову — это странно. Гейб знает его не так давно, конечно, но он никогда не производил впечатление вот такого… стеснительного? неуверенного в себе? замученного, что ли, человека. Наоборот, он раздражал, он лез на рожон, делился своим мнением со всеми — и часто оказывался прав, — под пули лез, вечно в первых рядах, вечно в шаге от смерти. С чего он сейчас вдруг стал таким скромным, нерешительным и почти робким, а? Ведь еще буквально вчера они радостно орали друг на друга после тренировки, ну.

— Пойдем, — командует ему Гейб, когда понимает, что иначе они так и будут молча стоять посреди коридора. — У ворот через полчаса.

Джек кивает и послушно уходит. Не смотреть ему вслед ужасно тяжело, без него становится холодно и появляется ощущение, что вокруг монстры, а у Гейба отобрали спасительное одеяло. Тянет догнать Джека и попросить больше никогда так не делать — не уходить, в смысле.

Гейб остается на месте. Джек напрягается, будто вытягивается весь, но не оборачивается.

Ладно.

Ладно, с проблемами можно будет разобраться потом. В конце концов, Гейба никто не может заставить с ним быть или даже с ним спать. Да и… Он всю жизнь знал, что он омега, но его сущность никогда и никак не проявлялась. Ну течки, да, но во время них не сносило крышу, не хотелось трахаться до воя — разве что пару раз, да и то только в самом начале, — не хотелось лечь под кого угодно, лишь бы выебали.

Док, конечно, сказал, что с истинной парой будет иначе, что как раз под нее будет хотеться до одури, но пока Гейб ничего подобного не ощущает. А то, что он ощущает, легко игнорировать.

И Джеку вряд ли нужен омега — ведь вряд ли же, правда? Они сумеют договориться, будут обходить друг друга по большой дуге и делать вид, что не знакомы.

Эта мысль разом скручивает все внутренности в ледяной ком, но Гейб заставляет себя подумать о карьере, о своей команде, о работе — обо всем том, чего он добился. И что Джек может все это у него забрать, просто если захочет.

Он захочет, Гейб уверен, что он захочет. Так ведь всегда случается, так говорили — Гейб, конечно, вообще не встречал истинных пар, там, где он жил, их не водилось, но ведь не будут же все врать?

Хотя будут, была бы необходимость. Только зачем?

Джек предложил ему провести отпуск, который им выдали для секса, по отдельности. Сам предложил — это прекрасная мысль. Гейб точно не знает, нравится ему такая идея или нет, но, скорее, все же да.

Если не поддаваться, если сделать вид, что все по-прежнему, то все и останется по-прежнему.

Наверное. Проблема в том, что Гейб сейчас ни в чем не уверен, вот абсолютно ни в чем.

Всего час назад жизнь была такой простой — куда она скатилась теперь и почему так быстро?

И собраться еще нужно. Что брать-то, куда они… он поедет?

Ладно, это не проблема, деньги есть, магазины тоже. Разберется. На улице, кстати, много людей, и Гейб почти ждет, что сейчас к нему подвалят с шуточками и советами, но нет. На него смотрят, конечно, но молчат или тепло улыбаются — или игнорируют. Наверное, Джека боятся. Гейб бы на их месте не трогал того, кого так защищают.

Он все же идет в комнату и обнаруживает под дверью свою команду в полном составе. Ну конечно, они наверняка все знают, и…

— Тебя надо спасать? — деловито интересуется Лена. — Мы все слышали и видели. Так тебя надо спасать от Моррисона?

Остальные кивают — все, кроме Станислава. Тот ухмыляется и качает головой:

— Скорее, спасать надо Моррисона.

— Нас отправили в отпуск, — сообщает им всем Гейб, открывает дверь и заходит внутрь.

Он не понимает пока, как относиться к их желанию что-нибудь сделать с Джеком. И к тому, что сказал Станислав, тоже.

А еще Джека хочется защитить, чтобы никто на него не покушался, — о господи боже мой, ну это-то откуда, а?

— Значит, спасать не надо? Кстати, если вы в отпуск, то мы?..

— И вы, наверное. Этого я не спросил, простите. Но если учесть, что меня не будет, то и вам положен отдых.

Если пока его не будет, его не уволят и им не дадут нового командира.

Могут ведь.

— Гейб, — снова зовет его Лена. — У тебя такое лицо, словно наступил конец света. Все настолько плохо? Ты же не обязан с ним ехать, вы не женаты и даже официально не пара, значит, ты имеешь право остаться. Или он тебя заставляет?

Гейб отворачивается к шкафу, вытаскивает из него сумку и запихивает туда носки. Черт его знает, что ответить. По идее, нет, не обязан. Но да, Джек может его заставить. Будет ли?

— Он не будет его заставлять, Лена, — сообщает Станислав, судя по скрипу, с кровати Гейба. — Он просто не может. Или ты думаешь, если бы он мог, он бы терпел все то, что наш любимый командир с ним делал?

В сумку отправляются трусы, какие-то футболки, идиотская разноцветная рубашка, неизвестно как тут оказавшаяся, еще одна, светлая. Брюки. Шорты. Джинсы. Все?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, Станислав, — отзывается Лена. — Что именно терпел-то?

Остальные угукают, Гейб разоряет шкафчик в ванной, злобно спихивая в сумку все, что попадается под руку.

— Тогда не говори о том, чего не понимаешь. Эй, командир, иди сюда. Это касается в первую очередь тебя, а не их всех, и тебе стоит послушать. Ты же о себе ничего не знаешь, я прав? И о Моррисоне своем тоже. Он-то тебе объяснит, если ты дашь ему хоть что-нибудь сказать, но тут вопрос, дашь ли, а Моррисона мне жалко, ему тяжелее, чем тебе. В разы.

Гейб корчит зеркалу рожу — в нем отражается встрепанный, дикий и охреневший мужик, — выходит из ванной и швыряет сумку на пол.

— Ну и? Еще скажи, что ты тоже омега.

— Нет, — качает головой Станислав. — Я обычный, а вот мои братья как раз омеги. Старший, оба младших, только нам с сестрой не повезло.

— Не повезло?.. — уточняет Гейб,не веря собственным ушам. — Ты уверен, что именно вам?

— Я уверен. Когда мы узнали Влад, мой младший брат, омега, всем в семье было очень страшно, потому что ну все же знают, что омега имеет какую-то свободу, только пока он без пары, а потом все, босой, беременный и на кухне. Ну и до этого живется им не особо сладко, но как раз это-то ты знаешь. Так вот, мы все боялись и берегли Влада как могли, чуть ли из дома одного не выпускали, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось. Тоже идиоты, конечно.

Где-то далеко Джек изо всех сил себя ненавидит. Гейб прислушивается к нему невольно, автоматически, и очень хочет сказать, что все в порядке. Но молчит.

— В итоге он все равно встретил свою пару, когда ночью вылез в окно погулять и напоролся на банду байкеров. Черт его знает, что с ним бы сделали, но там был его альфа, и закончилось все более или менее мирно. Дракой, во время которой Влад успел сбежать и добраться до дома. Самое веселое началось потом. Зять искал его по всему городу, быстро нашел и явился к нам, но отец его выгнал, да и Влад тоже был не рад. Зять просил дать ему хотя бы поговорить, хоть посмотреть на свою пару, но его не пустили. Он уехал, но вернулся и возвращался все время, привозил Владу — тот у нас инженер-атомщик и нежно любит космос — то книги редкие, то билеты на какие-нибудь выставки, то фигурки, то телескоп стоимостью с квартиру. Смущался, стеснялся и преданно заглядывал ему в глаза. Выглядело жутко, честно. Зять огромный, как вы с Моррисоном вместе взятые, и на голову выше, а Влад, ну как я, не особо большой. И вон он сидит на диване, а в кресло напротив зять с трудом помещается и глядит на него, как на солнце. И кулаки сжимает, чтобы не потрогать ненароком.

Где-то далеко Моррисон чувствует себя полной скотиной и очень хочет перестать быть. Гейба это пугает, если честно. Но он все равно молчит.

— В конце концов они поженились, и через годик после свадьбы я спросил зятя, почему он себя так вел — в смысле, почему он не взял то, что и так ему принадлежит. И он ответил, что просто не мог. Что у него приходить-то получалось только потому, что Влад хотел его видеть. Не хотел бы, он бы себя к батарее привязал, но не появился бы у нас. И смог бы его ударить, например, только в ситуации, если бы выбор был бы между ударить — и Влад выживет и не ударить — и он умрет, и все, никак больше. Твоему Моррисону сейчас так же хреново. Он знает, что ты его не хочешь, что он тебе мешает и что ты его боишься, боишься, что он сломает тебе жизнь, как в страшных сказочках для омег. И сам боится, что все испортил, потому что не смог не вмешаться, когда его омегу обижали. Понимаешь?

Гейб качает головой:

— Нет.

Потому что все это в этой самой голове не укладывается. Все знают, что так не бывает. Все знают, что омега — собственность альфы, хуже, чем раб, ну.

— Жаль, — вздыхает Станислав. Остальные молчат. — Моррисона жаль. Не удивляйся, если он удавится, потому что тебе захочется, чтобы его не стало. Особенно если ты скажешь это вслух. Я не вру, Гейб. Я и сам не до конца понимаю, как это работает, но в начале — а я видел уже три истинные пары — у всех так. Альфа зависит от омеги, как от воздуха. Позже оно сглаживается, конечно, да и омега тоже зависит от альфы, но куда меньше. Ты можешь сделать с ним все, что угодно, а он с тобой нет. И он скорее отрежет себе руки, чем тронет тебя. Просто имей это в виду. Он точно так же не виноват в происходящем, как и ты, но ты от него можешь куда-нибудь деться, а он от тебя нет.

— Звучит как-то абсолютно по-идиотски, — подводит итог Лена. — Лучше имей в виду, что если что, мы его за тебя прибьем, Гейб. Особенно если он попытается тебе что-нибудь запретить. Можешь его убить, потом звони, я приеду с винтовкой, и сделаем вид, что так и было, ну дырка в его голове.

— Обязательно, — соглашается Гейб. — Спасибо.

— Все будет хорошо, командир, — наконец-то подает голос Колин. — Если что, мы тебя отобьем, плевать на все.

— Конечно, — кивает Гейб.

Подбирает с пола сумку, выставляет всех из комнаты, прощается и уходит. Они тащатся за ним, не вплотную, зато все вместе. Кажется, Джеку грозит превентивная головомойка, и Гейб против и не против одновременно.

Он не верит в историю Станислава, с одной стороны. Верит каждому слову, с другой. И все время напоминает себе о том, что провести отпуск раздельно предложил именно Джек. На это можно согласиться, и все станет как было.

Головомойки, кстати, не случается. На полпути Гейба догоняет полковник — при нем никто ни на кого не будет орать — и сообщает, что его люди тоже могут отправляться в отпуск, раз Гейба не будет. И добавляет:

— Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь тебя никем заменять, если ты сам не уйдешь. Они будут здесь, когда ты вернешься. И ты… Я знаю, как ты к этому относишься, все знают. Но постарайся прислушаться хотя бы к самому себе .

— Хорошо, сэр, спасибо, — отвечает Гейб, выслушав эти внезапные советы, и мысленно просит больше не читать ему лекций.

Он замечает Джека, стоящего возле машины и внимательно рассматривающего землю. Ничего такого в этом зрелище нет, но потом Джек поднимает голову, видит Гейба и улыбается так, словно получил в подарок то, о чем всю жизнь мечтал. Буквально секунду, но ее хватает, чтобы любые мысли вымело из головы, а в груди что-то сладко заворочалось от предвкушения.

Гейб замирает, пытаясь снова уловить в чужих глазах то выражение, но там ничего нет, кроме легкой вины.

Джек прячется, вот что он делает.

Это даже забавно.

Ладно. Отпуск, все вроде как в порядке, можно съездить куда-нибудь к океану и вдоволь наплаваться.

Сумка Джека валяется в открытом багажнике, Гейб зашвыривает свою туда же, наблюдает за тем, как Джеку отдают ключи, и мстительно думает о том, что выпихнет его из-за руля сразу же за воротами базы. Просто потому что.

Ну и Джек его злит, бесит — и бояться Гейб тоже не перестал.

История Станислава — вещь, конечно, чудесная, но…

Джек смотрит на него поверх крыши машины, как-то очень грустно, и отводит взгляд. Гейбу мгновенно становится стыдно, через секунду он опять бесится, падает на сиденье и с грохотом захлопывает дверь. Машина, понятно, ни в чем не виновата, но бить морду Джеку еще рано. Или уже поздно.

На него Гейб не смотрит, уставившись прямо перед собой, дышит через раз, потому что Джек, черт бы его побрал, пахнет. Мятой, лимоном, зеленым чаем, и Гейба, когда этот запах усиливается, тянет уткнуться лицом в чужую шею и замереть так на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Нельзя. Пока он держит себя в руках, есть надежда на то, что все обойдется, и Джек, осознав, что омега ему не светит, уберется куда-нибудь подальше.

Гейб обманывает сам себя и прекрасно это понимает, но когда есть хоть малюсенький шанс жить как раньше, не цепляться за него невозможно.

Джек молчит — странно. Гейбу почему-то кажется, что он должен беспрерывно болтать, как он пытался в первые дни. Но, видимо, и в мозгах альф есть какие-то участки, отвечающие за обучаемость, и попытки с тридцать восьмой до Джека наконец-то дошло, что ему не рады, и…

“Хватит, — просит Гейб сам себя. — Хватит” .

Думать об одном и том же ему надоело уже давно, бояться — тоже, но перестать он не может. И не имеет права показать Джеку заметить свой страх. Он такой милый, пока считает, что Гейб сильнее. Как только он поймет, что на самом деле это не так, он тут же вспомнит про свои неписаные права и мгновенно ими воспользуется.

Джек, что забавно, продолжает молчать. Они выезжают за пределы базы, тащатся до ближайшей стоянки в городке — всего-то три километра, — вылезают из машины, забирают из нее сумки, отдают ключи сержанту Грегсону, который болтается тут в увольнительной и вернет джип на базу, кивают ему и уходят.

И все это в полной тишине. Джек, кажется, даже сжимает зубы, чтобы ничего не сказать, ну а Гейбу так нормально.

Абсолютно не нормально.

Смотреть на прядку-антенку, на висящую на плече Джека сумку, на шею над воротом футболки, на темное пятно от пота между лопаток… приятно. Неприятно. Нет, приятно.

Джек притормаживает, пропускает Гейба вперед, выжидает еще пару мгновений, пока Гейб не оглядывается, и только тогда идет за ним, сзади и слева. Очень громко топая. Наверное, чтобы не создавать у Гейба ощущение, что к нему подкрадываются.

Как будто Гейб может случайно забыть, что он рядом!

И — Джек не пахнет. Вообще, что странно, потому что час назад именно лимон, мята и зеленый чай привели Гейба в, кхм, жопу.

— Ты умеешь как-то контролировать свой запах? — интересуется Гейб и злится, потому что это идиотский вопрос: явно же умеет, а значит, сегодняшний цирк был подстроен, и…

— Нет, — удивленно отзывается Джек. — С чего ты взял?

Врет?

Или нет?

Объяснять Гейбу не хочется, но он все равно объясняет:

— Потому что ты то пахнешь, то не пахнешь.

Джек задумчиво хмыкает, нагоняет Гейб и идет теперь рядом с ним, морщит нос и слегка хмурится.

— Я не знаю, почему так. Никогда не слышал, чтобы это можно было контролировать, Гейб. Если хочешь, давай поищем по форумам, вдруг кто-нибудь в курсе.

— По каким форумам?

— Альфьим или омежьим. Их много, тебе раньше не попадались?

Идиотский разговор.

— Нет. И я не хочу ничего искать.

— Как скажешь.

В начале их суперинтеллектуальной беседы в голосе Джека еще были какие-то эмоции. Последнюю фразу он произносит, словно он сломанный робот. Глухо, хрипло, ровно.

Интересно, что ему не так?

Сервис аренды машин показывается из-за угла, и Гейб останавливается, задумчиво уставившись на вывеску. Джек сказал, что они могут уехать по отдельности.

Интересно, как он потом будет объяснять, почему после отпуска они не вместе? Насколько Гейб знает, так не бывает — в смысле, чтобы альфа отпускал омегу добровольно. Только если альфа умирал, но, как это ни удивительно, никакой информации о том, что омеги, оказавшись на свободе, пускались в пляс и загул, Гейб не попадалось. А вот на фонды помощи в период траура он натыкался, и часто.

Хм.

Возможно, за время, проведенное вместе, омеги смирялись со своей ролью на кухне и в койке и считали, что вне этого всего им будет хуже? Ну, без альфы, который указывает им, как жить? Какая-то разновидность стокгольмского синдрома? Гормональная зависимость?

Гейб в любом случае не собирается проверять это на себе. Да и проблемы Джека — не его проблемы.

Куда бы поехать, чтобы за три недели не взвыть от безделья?

В принципе, Гейб может отправиться куда угодно, денег у него достаточно, офицерскую зарплату тратить особо некуда — да и особо некогда, — так что можно смело отрываться на все сбережения. Или нет, деньги понадобятся ему, если придется бежать от Джека, хоть и не хочется. Не сбегать, а бросать все привычное и все, чего он добился.

Запах мяты доносится откуда-то издалека, совсем слабый, но его хватает, чтобы Гейб принюхался и прикрыл глаза. Пахнет именно растение, не Джек — самое веселое, Гейб ее никогда не любил, а тут…

Джек стоит рядом с ним и смотрит прямо перед собой, в никуда, и выглядит, как памятник самому себе. Ничего интересного там, куда упирается его взгляд, нет.

Лас-Вегас? Какие-нибудь острова? Или лучше горы, пресные озера, леса — вот что-нибудь такое?

Впрочем, есть один момент, который надо бы уточнить.

— Куда ты собираешься? — спрашивает Гейб у Джека, и тот вздрагивает, словно его ударили.

Ответ удивляет:

— А куда ты хочешь, чтобы я поехал?

Это самый странный вопрос, который Гейб когда-либо слышал. С чего Джека вообще интересует его мнение?

— Куда-нибудь подальше от меня, — усмехается Гейб.

— Значит, я поеду куда-нибудь подальше от тебя.

Здесь и сейчас происходит что-то не то, но Гейб, как ни пытается, не может понять, что именно.

Джек притворяется? Пытается таким образом выяснить, куда собрался Гейб, чтобы там без помех его найти и сделать все, что он там должен сделать?

Это важно и нужно знать, поэтому Гейб обходит его, дожидается, пока взгляд сфокусируется на его лице, и задает следующий вопрос:

— Почему?

— Что “почему”? — ровно, механически и хрипло уточняет Джек. — Ты не хочешь меня видеть и хочешь, чтобы я был подальше от тебя. Я буду, не волнуйся.

Он облизывается, отворачивается, закрывает глаза, опускает голову — видимо, затем, чтобы показать Гейбу наливающееся красным ухо. Симпатичное такое ухо — опять почему-то пахнет мятой, лимоном и зеленым чаем, — и, глядя на него, Гейб принимает самое идиотское решение в своей жизни.

— Давай уедем отсюда вместе и там уже посмотрим, куда дальше.

Джек переводит на него взгляд, полный недоумения и недоверия, ошалело моргает и улыбается так, что Гейб мгновенно перестает изобретать способ забирать сказанные слова обратно.

На человека, который так светится от одного того, что ему предложили проделать часть пути вместе, совершенно невозможно злиться.

Гейб и не злится, только удивляется чужому, внезапно проснувшемуся энтузиазму. Он бы вел себя так же — вытрясал из менеджера самую лучшую машину, покупал воду и что-нибудь пожевать, суетился бы и улыбался, — если бы в награду за хлопоты ему пообещали свободу. Что такого он пообещал Джеку, что тот выглядит, словно получил самый желанный в мире подарок? 

Это странно, но сейчас уже поздно идти на попятную, так что Гейб идет к выбранной Джеком машине — какой-то “Ленд Ровер”, огромный, черный, пучеглазый, — плюхается на пассажирское сиденье и готовится к тому, что к нему будут приставать.

Однако Джек сначала молчит, потом пытается заговорить, но замолкает после первой же просьбы заткнуться и больше не произносит ни звука.

Гейб не спрашивает, куда они едут, а надо бы. Ему интересно, но он все равно не спрашивает, наверное потому, что боится услышать ответ.

И вообще — боится. Хоть и понимает, что справиться с ним Джеку будет непросто, но страх не становится меньше. А ведь когда-то Гейб считал, что научился не думать о себе, как об омеге, как об изначально бесправном существе, величайшее счастье в жизни которого — это поклонение альфе как святыне.

Ему даже казалось, что все обойдется. В конце концов, шансов найти альфу в его возрасте было не особо много, а его профессия и размеры значительно снижали и оставшиеся.

Он только почему-то ни разу не задумался о том, что ломать его, такого, какой он есть, должно быть куда интереснее и приятнее, чем какого-нибудь хрупкого омежку. И если учесть, что все альфы — садисты по определению...

Джек не похож на садиста, но такое мало у кого написано на лбу светящимися буквами.

Джек больше похож на щенка, которого погладили, а потом пнули за то, что он снова прибежал играть.

И смотреть на него почему-то тяжело физически, так что Гейб таращится в окно.

Снаружи нет ничего, что стоило бы внимания. Холмы, жухлая трава, деревья, какие-то животные, но издалека не разобрать, какие именно.

Через километр покажется деревушка, после нее — ферма: Гейб ездил здесь не раз и даже не десять и знает все пейзажи наизусть, по крайней мере, в пределах ближайших пятидесяти километров.

Джек — Гейб косится на него и тут же отводит взгляд — глядит строго перед собой.

Сжимает руль, стискивает зубы, раздувает ноздри.

Мда.

Было бы забавно показать его родителям. Они плясали бы вокруг дома от радости, увидев, кому Гейб достался — достанется, возможно, а возможно, и нет. И выдали бы Джеку парочку советов, как лучше и правильнее воспитывать их единственного неудавшегося ребенка.

Можно предложить это Джеку. Вдруг он, наслушавшись историй о том, каким Гейб был мерзким подростком и как он всех утомлял, уйдет? Решит не связываться с таким психом?

Было бы отлично, но Гейб подозревает, что всерьез надеяться на такое не стоит.

Они едут, сначала по Триста тридцать первому хайвею, потом сворачивают на Десятую автомагистраль, в направлении Майами. Ну… В чем-то это логично. Куда, если не туда, где они встретились?

Было бы логично, если бы подразумевалось что-нибудь ужасно романтичное, но ничего даже близко похожего Гейб в сложившейся ситуации не видит.

Но, в принципе, Майами — это хорошо, там крупный аэропорт и рейсы куда угодно.

Они продолжают молчать и когда останавливаются, чтобы заправиться и перекусить, и после тоже. Одна фраза Джека “Можно я… заплачу?” не считается за разговор, Гейб на нее и не ответил, просто молча вытащил кошелек.

Вообще, было бы неплохо узнать, с чего Джек так себя ведет, но Гейб опасается задавать вопросы. Потому что совсем не уверен, что ему понравятся ответы. И да, раньше он предпочитал разбираться со всеми имеющимися проблемами сразу, но его “раньше” закончилось в тот момент, когда Джек приехал на базу, вылез из машины и в первый раз улыбнулся.

Черт бы его побрал.

На навигаторе мигает конечная точка — какой-то отель в каком-то маленьком городе, Гейб никогда не слышал названия ни того, ни другого.

Отель это… хм. Пойдет. Особенно если у них будут разные комнаты, но последнее как раз не проблема.

Пейзажи за окном становятся совсем скучными, а молчание — слишком тяжелым, и Гейб сползает на сиденье пониже, натягивает козырек кепки на лицо и закрывает глаза.

Он накручивает себя и сам это прекрасно понимает. Чего он не понимает, так это того, почему Джек его слушается. И почему они едут по оживленной автомагистрали, а не по какой-нибудь глухой и пустой дороге, на которой можно в любой момент съехать на обочину, припарковаться и заняться, хм, предъявлением прав.

Зачем Джек притворяется, что он нормальный, обычный человек? Гейб все равно ему не верит и никогда не поверит, потому что _знает_ , какой он на самом деле.

Или не знает? 

Да нет, глупости. Знает, конечно.

Джек рядом с ним тихонько вздыхает, но ничего не говорит. Ну да, Гейб же сам просил его заткнуться. Хотел еще добавить, что навсегда, но почему-то вспомнил слова Станислава и не стал.

Поспать бы, но где-то через час они должны добраться до отеля, а там ужин и кровать, так что нет смысла дрыхнуть в машине. Гейбу скучно, ноутбук в багажнике в сумке, радио играет какую-то хрень, и Джек молчит.

О чем им, собственно, разговаривать? О работе, что ли? Больше ничего общего у них все равно нет, и Гейб лучше просто сделает вид, что его тут нет.

Он ровно и медленно дышит, притворяясь, что все же уснул, потому что вдруг Джек сотворит какую-нибудь глупость.

Вместо Джека глупости творит собственное тело Гейба. Он вдруг начинает чувствовать запах, которого раньше не было в чистом кондиционированном воздухе машины.

Мята, зеленый чай и лимон — так для Гейба всегда пахли лето и свобода.

Гейб втягивает эту смесь ароматов в легкие, как можно глубже, почти всхлипывая от действия чего-то странного, текущего теперь по венам вместо крови. Горячего, тягучего, сладкого, невыносимого. Это не возбуждение, уж с ним-то Гейб прекрасно знаком, но что-то похожее.

Что-то… нужное?

Важное?

Знакомое?

Гейбу отчаянно хочется, чтобы его потрогали. Обняли, прижали к себе, чтобы окунуться в запах полностью, пропитаться им, завернуться в него, словно он как-то выражается физически.

И не хочется одновременно. Он помнит, что нельзя, сопротивляется накатывающему наваждению, заставляет себя вспомнить все виденное в новостях и передачах об омегах. Быть омегой стыдно, это нужно скрывать, и Джек, если Гейб хотя бы один раз ему что-нибудь позволит, получит его в свою полную собственность. Им даже не нужно жениться: омега принадлежит альфе с потрохами, пусть не по закону, но в глазах окружающих. Полиция даже не принимает заявления от омег, с ними можно делать все, что угодно. Гейб не хочет для себя жизни в рабстве — и не хочет сбегать, у него, в конце концов, работа, команда, люди, которые в него верят.

Машина останавливается так резко, что Гейба швырнуло бы вперед, если бы не ремень.

Дверь открывается и закрывается с диким грохотом, запах исчезает, уходит вместе с носителем, и с ним же исчезает наваждение, словно его выключили.

Гейб садится ровно, поднимает козырек, с недоумением оглядывается и видит Джека далеко впереди, возле перил, отгораживающих какую-то пропасть, что ли.

Из машины его вышвыривает ужасом, потому что от Джека тянет чем-то невнятным, но однозначно нездоровым.

Гейб даже бежит к нему, но быстро понимает, что Джек просто стоит.

Вцепившись в металлическую трубку заборчика, наклонившись и опустив голову между плеч.

По его футболке расползаются темные пятна пота, Джека колотит так, что у него должны отчаянно стучать зубы, и выглядит он даже с такого ракурса хреново. Гейб останавливается, не дойдя до него пару шагов, и не знает, что сказать.

Вместо него говорит Джек:

— Я немного подышу и вернусь, поедем дальше, — хрипло, сорванно. Как будто его пытали.

Как будто ему больно.

И Гейбу бы убраться от него подальше, но вместо этого он спрашивает:

— Что с тобой?

Наверное, он сам знает ответ. Но все равно хочет его услышать. Джек дышит так, словно пытается не дышать и не может. Редко, рывками, выдыхая чуть ли не со стоном.

— Я... — он смеется почему-то, — в порядке. Мне просто нужна небольшая пауза. Я сейчас приду, ладно?

— Нет, — не соглашается Гейб. — Не ладно. Ответь, что с тобой. И посмотри на меня.

Он почему-то забывает, что на его слова Джека реагирует как на приказ. Это откровенно неприятно, если вспомнить, какой самоуверенной задницей Джек был еще буквально сегодня рано утром. Это бесит — то, как он послушно выпрямляется и разворачивается к Гейбу, как таращится ему куда-то в переносицу абсолютно безумными глазами, как коротко облизывается и начинает говорить:

— Я не могу находиться с тобой в одной машине. В одной комнате, наверное, тоже не смогу, потому что я хочу тебя хотя бы потрогать. Хоть один раз прикоснуться — и не могу, нельзя. Поэтому, пожалуйста, можно я постою тут немного, продышусь, и мы поедем дальше? Осталось всего двадцать километров, Гейб. Пожалуйста.

У него трясутся губы, совершенно белые на сером лице, у него темные жуткие глаза, на дне которых плещется настоящее безумие.

Его нужно то ли бояться, то ли прибить из милосердия, но вместо этого всего Гейб шагает к нему, берет его за запястье, разгибает пальцы и кладет ладонь Джека на свою щеку.

Ледяную влажную ладонь, пахнущую мятой, зеленым чаем и лимоном.

Это должно быть неприятно, даже противно, но нет, Гейб цепляется за эту ладонь, как за последнюю надежду, зажмуривается, пытаясь надышаться ее запахом впрок.

Гейбу хочется, теперь уже по-настоящему, чтобы его обняли.

И Джек его обнимает. Рывком дергает к себе, прижимается щекой к щеке, стискивает, как будто мечтает слиться с ним в одно целое, судорожно гладит по спине одной рукой.

— Пожалуйста, — тихо и жалобно просит его Джек. — Я никогда не причиню тебе боли. Никогда не сделаю ничего, чего ты не хочешь. Давай хотя бы попробуем, а если нет, если ты против, то тогда хотя бы не уходи совсем, будь где-то недалеко, я постараюсь не попадаться тебе на глаза, но я должен знать, что с тобой все в порядке.

Он почти умоляет, и Гейб уверен, что Джек встанет на колени и поползет за ним, если Гейбу захочется.

Не хочется.

Мята, зеленый чай и лимон просто не оставляют ему выбора, да и сейчас уже все равно, на все наплевать. Он отстраняется и заглядывает Джеку в глаза, замирает на секунду от плеснувшейся в них надежды, и целует его.

Неуверенно, осторожно, чуть ли не испуганно — и получает что-то больше похожее на взрыв. Жадное и голодное сумасшествие, еще не секс, но где-то очень близко. У Гейба даже не получается адекватно ответить, Джек просто не дает, вылизывая его рот так, что и вдохнуть некогда.

Это хорошо, то, что им приходится оторваться друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, иначе остановиться они бы не смогли. Гейб бы точно не смог, ему хочется слишком сильно, впервые в жизни хочется, чтобы его выдрали до крика, так, чтобы ему потом пару дней было трудно сидеть.

Джек прижимается лбом к его лбу и мягко качает головой:

— Легко. Но не здесь, ладно? Лучше все же добраться до кровати, еще лучше — до приличной кровати, а потом все, что пожелаешь.

Это так странно — слышать такие слова. Чувствовать рядом с собой чужое горячее возбужденное тело. Странно, но правильно. И в объятиях Джека тоже… правильно. Уютно, удобно, безопасно.

Черт его знает, может, и прав был Станислав со своими сказочками.

В любом случае, даже если нет, то Гейб, наверное, сможет уйти. Если станет плохо.

Но не станет.

Не должно, по крайней мере.

— Поехали, ладно? — просит его Джек. Но руки не разжимает и не позволяет отстраниться. Как будто не верит, что Гейб через секунду не сбежит.

С одной стороны, Гейбу хочется сбежать, потому что ему в бедро упирается чужой очень твердый и большой член.

С другой — тело Гейба приспособлено как раз секса с чем-то вот таким. И более того, телу его почти хочется. Смазка из него пока не течет, но до этого опасно близко. Особенно если они постоят так еще чуть-чуть и Джек опустит руки чуть ниже, сожмет чуть сильнее, заберется ладонью под одежду и потрогает кончиками пальцев там, где совсем немного — и начнет гореть и пульсировать.

Гейб прекрасно знает, как ощущается такое возбуждение, в конце концов, тело и мозг, заточенные под секс с мужчинами, на них и реагировали соответственно. Но _так_ он никогда и ни с кем не спал. 

И…

— Нет, не здесь, — мотает головой Джек. Гейб открывает глаза и понимает, что успел притереться к нему совсем близко, и потереться тоже, и даже тихонько застонать. — Не здесь. И не в машине. До отеля недалеко, потерпишь? Пожалуйста. Я не хочу с тобой вот так, на стоянке, как будто это одноразовый перепих.

Его слова отрезвляют, совсем немного, но достаточно для того, чтобы высвободиться и отступить.

— Поехали, да. И… быстрее.

Мелькнувшую было мысль о том, что одноразовый препих был бы идеальным решением, Гейб отбрасывает. Вместо этого он думает, что попробовать — это хорошая идея. Хоть посмотреть, чем отличается омежеальфий секс от нормального.


	2. Два...

До отеля они добираются почти полтора часа, попав в пробку. За это время Гейб успевает остыть, ужаснуться самому себе и своим реакциям, отобрать у Джека свою руку, проклясть себя и свою тупость, обдумать, возможно ли, что омеги не пляшут после смерти альф из-за гормонов и каких-нибудь ими вызванных привязанностей, вернуть руку Джеку обратно, разозлиться, успокоиться и устать.

Номер им достается так себе, ему явно не помешал бы ремонт и новая мебель, но он двухкомнатный, а Джек еще в лобби сказал, что это на одну ночь, так что ладно.

Когда Гейб вдруг начал ему безоговорочно верить, он не помнит, так случилось — и все тут.

И кровать…

Он никогда в жизни не боялся секса — час назад он ни о чем другом не мог думать, кроме как о сексе с Джеком, — даже в первый раз не особо волновался, возможно, потому что был пьян, а его партнерша была и того пьянее. И потом тоже было просто, разве что омежью сущность приходилось скрывать очень тщательно, хотя кто ее там разглядит, если не знать, куда смотреть и что именно трогать.

Он в принципе мало чего боялся, кроме разве что медленной смерти в каком-нибудь богом забытом месте.

Сегодня же что-то идет не так, потому что при виде огромной, застеленной вязаным покрывалом кровати Гейбу хочется сначала завизжать, потом заплакать, потом сбежать, наплевав на все, куда-нибудь в Мексику или в Аргентину, затеряться в трущобах и больше никогда не встречаться с альфами вообще и с Джеком в частности.

С тем самым Джеком, который всю дорогу до отеля глупо и бессмысленно улыбался, хватал Гейба за руку и целовал его пальцы. И вот его Гейб сейчас боится где-то до истерики. Его трясет, и кожа мгновенно покрывается липким, омерзительным потом, и Гейб упорно просчитывает варианты, как отсюда выбраться — окно или дверь, затем в машину и куда-нибудь к границе, — но не может сдвинуться с места.

Джек, стоящий за его спиной, тихо вздыхает:

— Я буду спать на диване. Или в машине, если тебе так будет спокойнее. Только не убегай, пожалуйста. Хорошо?

Даже кивнуть в ответ не получается. Даже повернуться и посмотреть, что Джек делает.

Судя по звукам, тот роняет сумки на пол, куда-то идет, что-то открывает. Щелкает крышка бутылки, шипит газ, Джек появляется справа, обходя Гейба по широкой дуге, и вручает ему воду, не приближаясь, максимально вытянутой рукой.

Взгляд у него настороженный, глаза очень светлые, и он весь напряженный, как большая кошка перед прыжком.

Назад Гейб шарахается совершенно непроизвольно, однако успевает схватить бутылку, не коснувшись чужих пальцев, и облиться.

Джек запрокидывает голову и сжимает переносицу. Как будто Гейб для него проблема. Неприятная работа, которую нужно выполнить и сразу же о ней забыть.

Это бесит настолько, что для страха не остается места, вот только как справляться со своей яростью, Гейб не знает тоже. Она есть, она плещется в голове, как дерьмовый алкоголь, но не драться же, в самом деле?

Почему нет, кстати?

Интересно, а если бы Гейб перевелся сразу же, как увидел Джека, сейчас было бы так же странно или нет?

Джек отступает, забивается в дальний угол возле двери в ванную, садится на пол и протяжно выдыхает.

— Я не имел в виду ничего такого, — осторожно говорит он. — Ты не проблема, никогда ею не был и не станешь. Просто я не понимаю, почему ты меня так боишься. Ты же знаешь, что я ничего не могу с тобой сделать? Ничего, что ты не захочешь сам? Раньше не знал, ладно, но сейчас-то ты должен это чувствовать.

Гейб отходит от него подальше, падает в кресло и три раза напоминает себе, что он не трепетный маленький омежка весом в шестьдесят килограмм, а вполне здоровый и тяжелый… омега. Если что, если Джек все же начнет настаивать на своем, ему всегда можно дать по роже. Гейб крупнее, старше и опытнее в драках. Не сильнее, нет, но сила решает далеко не все.

Эта мысль успокаивает и злость тоже, и теперь у него получается даже нормально думать, не отвлекаясь на всякое гормональное.

— Что значит “ты не сможешь”? — интересуется Гейб, допивает остатки минералки и наклоняется вперед, упираясь локтями в колени.

Он помнит, что ему рассказывал Станислав, конечно, но тот обычный человек, а не альфа.

— Именно это и значит, — пожимает плечами Джек. — Я чувствую твои эмоции, не все, но всякое... глобальное. Твой страх, например. Твое желание никогда со мной не встречаться. Всякое экстремальное. То, что я тебе не нужен. И я уйду, если ты прикажешь мне уйти, но все равно не понимаю, почему я тебя так пугаю. Ты сам, впрочем, тоже, — вот это самое страшное. Потому что я не знаю, что предпринять, чтобы ты перестал бояться.

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — перебивает его Гейб. — То, что ты что-то чувствуешь, я понял и так, но это не объясняет, почему ты не можешь ничего мне сделать. Все люди этой планеты будут на твоей стороне, тебя никто не осудит и никто ничего тебе не запретит, наоборот, удивятся, что ты так долго тянул. Так в чем дело? Что тебе мешает?

Джек закрывает глаза и опускает голову, сцепив побелевшие пальцы:

— Ты — самое дорогое, что у меня есть. Я ждал тебя всю жизнь. Тебе было лет тринадцать, когда ты сломал руку в трех местах, и она два месяца болела. И у меня тоже болела рука, и мне хотелось тебя найти и как-то помочь, но я не мог, конечно. А в шестнадцать тебя избили, наверное. Синяки по всему телу, трещины в ребрах, сотрясение. Меня даже в больницу клали и успокоительными пичкали, потому что я все время порывался к тебе бежать, куда-то на юг, и говорил всем, что тебе больно. У меня-то синяков и переломов не было, только отголоски того, что происходило с тобой. А теперь ты предлагаешь мне что с тобой сделать? Изнасиловать? Заставить уволиться, посадить под замок и каждый год требовать от тебя по ребенку? При условии, что я чувствую все, что с тобой происходит? Не знаю, я, наверное, смогу, если тебе будет хотеться именно этого, но вряд ли. И…

Он встряхивается и поднимается на ноги:

— Пожалуйста, не выходи никуда, ладно? Следом за нами приехала куча байкеров. Я понимаю, что ты можешь их всех уложить, но… Если тебе не трудно, не высовывайся. Я могу за тебя умереть и, возможно, даже хочу, если тебе так будет легче, но… Я скоро вернусь, в общем. Добуду нам что-нибудь на ужин.

Последние слова он говорит уже от двери, закрывает ее за собой и уходит.

Гейб смотрит на ее грязноватый пластик, потом на пол, потом на собственные руки, потом встает и идет к окну.

Джек не врал. Если он не умеет притворяться, конечно. Но обострившееся неизвестно что утверждает, что не умеет.

Только его слова, как и слова Станислава, все равно никак не укладываются в голове.

Как так?

Гейбу всю жизнь рассказывали, что судьба омеги — это дождаться альфу и потом ему подчиняться. И что это великое счастье. И если альфа тебя бьет и насилует, то это твоя вина, и тебе нужно быть внимательнее и ласковее, и тогда все наладится.

Так говорили родители, соседи, социальные работники в школе, люди на улице, ученые во всяких передачах, такое печатали в брошюрах для омег, так писали в книгах, и в них же огромной радостью считался альфа, который раз в году спрашивал своего омегу, не хочется ли тому бутербродика. Ответ роли не играл, и реакция на него тоже, одного того, что альфа спросил, должно было хватить для оргазма.

А еще говорили, что омеге полагается быть небольшим, нежным, ласковым, добрым и безответным. Любить мужа и детей, вылизывать дом и не лезть туда, где взрослые люди занимаются серьезными делами.

Гейб вырос с этими мыслями и этими знаниями и всю жизнь стремился доказать всему миру, что он не нежный и не ласковый и имеет полное право на все блага и привилегии, несмотря на то, что он омега.

У него получалось, сначала в школе, потом в армии — да везде. Его жалели. Его спрашивали, неужели он делает это все потому, что он такой большой и страшный и боится, что альфа, даже истинный, от него сбежит? Этим же пытались уязвить его те, кому он умудрялся перейти дорогу.

И еще он всю жизнь знал, что пошлет “своего” альфу куда подальше, как только тот появится.

Не удалось, несмотря на все страхи и убеждения, — не удастся и сейчас, это Гейб прекрасно понимает.

Хотя… Гейб даже не пробовал послать его нормально, так, как до него посылал весь мир. Жестко, зло, раз за разом указывая, куда тем, кто в нем сомневается, нужно радостно и с плясками идти.

Воспитателям, утверждавшим, что омеге положено играть с куклами, в крайнем случае с детскими кухнями. Гейб из принципа лез на горки, заборы и всякие сложные снаряды, дрался и устраивал гадости тем, кто считал, что омежку можно обидеть. Не его одного: доставалась и тем, кто обижал других омег, так что к выпуску из школы у Гейба было много врагов, но еще больше друзей.

Учителям, которые снисходительно рекомендовали ему выбрать танцы — ха! — и экономику, а не физику и математику. Гейб сдал выпускные экзамены лучше всех в классе и получил приглашения от нескольких университетов, но пошел в армию. Тоже назло всем. Ну ему и самому хотелось научиться стрелять и драться профессионально.

Сержантам в армии, ржавшим и оравшим: “Омега в спецназе, всех убьет сковородкой, бойтесь!” Гейб, конечно, может убить кого-нибудь сковородкой, не особо напрягаясь. Но это не имеет никакого отношения к его полу.

Другим солдатам, отчего-то считавшим, что он, несмотря на умения и размеры, слабенький и готов дать каждому. Ну… в чем-то они были правы, Гейб с удовольствием давал им по роже кулаками, мебелью и ногами, если так не доходило.

Так было всегда и так должно было остаться. Он, один, самый сильный и пробивной.

Он выживал в горячих точках, словами, а не кулаками отговорил какого-то шейха на нем жениться вот прямо здесь, получил людей под начало, стал первым омегой — командиром отряда, дослужился до звания капитана — и все это потому, что никогда не сдавался. Даже когда было совсем плохо, даже когда все были против него, он все равно шел дальше.

Так почему сейчас он готов рухнуть на спину и прикрывать голову руками, чтобы, если будут бить, уберечься от следов на лице?

Почему он вообще считает, что Джек сумеет его заставить?

Почему ни разу за все время после их первой встречи Гейб не подумал о том, что может спокойно дать ему в рожу ногой и добавить для профилактики? И что сломать его не так легко, как какого-нибудь худенького, тоненького мальчика? И запереть где-то практически нереально? Да и изнасиловать крайне сложно?

Он же военный — почему он об этом забыл?

Почему поехал безропотно в отпуск, хотя мог бы послать всех сразу, а отдать ему прямой приказ отдыхать с Джеком полковник просто не имел права?

Гейб не понимает, честно, совсем не понимает, почему сдался, даже толком не повоевав, хотя именно воевать он умеет лучше всего на свете.

Возможно, потому, что ему с детства твердили, что ни фига у него не получится и судьба у него такая, подчиняться и готовить мужу кашки на завтрак. И он с перепугу забыл, что всем назло у него всегда и все получалось.

Страх проходит окончательно и бесповоротно, вместо него где-то в солнечном сплетении зарождается злой азарт: посмотрим, кто об кого обломает зубы, дорогой альфа.

Джек, ака дорогой альфа, долго не показывается. Так долго, что Гейб начинает беспокоиться, и облегченно выдыхает, когда тот все же выходит из здания и решительно направляется куда-то к корпусу администрации. Там же была какая-то жральня, ага.

Ну и отлично — не хватало спасать его от тех самых кошмарных байкеров.

И трахаться хотелось из-за приближающейся течки. Док, к которому Гейб помчался, когда понял, что зависает на запахе Джека, предупреждал, что так и будет. Что он не сможет сопротивляться, если Джек во время течки будет рядом. И даже сам полезет, лишь бы трахнули.

Никакого Джека рядом еще с утра не планировалось.

Его можно спокойно оставить где-нибудь в Майами и провести течку в компании самого себя. Или вибратора, если станет невмоготу, но последнее вряд ли случится, если убрать из окружения раздражающий фактор.

И потом совсем удалить этот самый фактор из своей жизни. Перевестись самому, если Джек не отстанет. Вынудить его уйти в другую часть или вообще из армии. Вбить в него, если понадобится, простую мысль о том, что Гейб не его собственность и не намерен ею становиться. Что Джек, несмотря на общественное мнение и прочие мерзости, не имеет на него никаких прав и все свои желания может себе засунуть куда угодно.

Забавно только то, что Джек вовсе не похож на человека, который собирается кого-нибудь ломать. Еще забавнее то, что Гейбу хочется ему поверить.

Но это течка и гормоны, и это пройдет.

Гейб отходит от окна, когда Джек пропадает из виду, тщательно осматривает номер, находит в холодильнике паршивенькое пиво и пока оставляет его там. Потом идет мыться и долго, с удовольствием, стоит под горячей водой, с потом смывая с себя остатки страха и сомненией. Заворачивается в полотенце, которого едва хватает, чтобы прикрыть все стратегически важное, заходит в комнату и натыкается на Джека, почему-то крайне довольного жизнью. Улыбающегося, хитро щурящегося, с ходу облизавшего Гейба жадным, голодным и многообещающим взглядом.

— Таким, — говорит ему Джек, склонив голову к плечу, — ты нравишься мне гораздо больше. На ужин буррито, ничего приличнее там не было, а пиво, сказали, есть в номере. В крайнем случае можно будет заказать.

Гейб не уточняет, что именно привело Джека в восторг, кивком благодарит за еду и усаживается за стол, упираясь в столешницу локтями.

Джек вытаскивает пиво и плюхается на соседний стул, выдает Гейбу его порцию, продолжая улыбаться, как будто увидел что-то очень приятное и никак не может про это забыть.

Он все же смешной, этот великий альфа Джек, человек-пожалуйста-поверь-мне. И война с ним выйдет интересной, главное, в середине нее не вспомнить, что Гейб обязан его бояться.

Но вряд ли это еще раз придет ему в голову. Очень вряд ли.

***

Он выныривает из очередного недокошмара, укладывает на лицо подушку и печально вздыхает. На улице орут, кто-то смеется, кто-то стонет, где-то далеко играет музыка, а отголоски мутного, тяжелого сна не дают уснуть снова.

Зато Джеку нормально, он дрыхнет на своем диване и даже слегка похрапывает, за что Гейб готов удушить его на месте. Он адски устал, минувшие сутки были нелегкими, но отдохнуть не получается, а надо бы.

Завтра им тоже ехать весь день, Гейб совсем не мечтает просидеть всю дорогу на пассажирском сиденье, но, невыспавшегося, его никто не пустит за руль. Правильно, в общем-то, так что нужно спать.

Хрен там. Вопли снаружи становятся громче, стоны все пошлее, причем явно мужские стоны, хоть и высокие, полные не пойми чего. Гейб переворачивается на живот, потом на бок, потом на спину, замучено вздыхает, встает попить — и на полпути обратно сворачивает не к кровати, а к Джеку. Заваливается ему под бок, забирается под одеяло, обнимает, и его тут же обнимают в ответ. Укладывают удобнее, не просыпаясь, удовлетворенно вздыхают, гладят, даже чмокают в макушку, как маленького, но это он осознает уже сквозь навалившийся сон без сновидений.

Просыпается Гейб один.

Что обидно.

Но ожидаемо.

И все равно обидно.

Он успевает разозлиться и придумать, как именно он свернет Джеку шею за то, что тот ушел, но слышит тихий смех, чувствует чужой взгляд и наконец-то открывает глаза.

Джек сидит на полу в паре метров от него, обнимает огромную чашку, невыносимо прекрасно пахнущую кофе, и улыбается.

И смотрит.

Смотрит так, что Гейбу хочется не то полностью раскрыться, не то натянуть одеяло на голову.

— Что? — не выдерживает он, когда желание продемонстрировать себя от макушки до пяток становится почти нестерпимым. — Где-то тут показывают новый блокбастер?

— Нет, — улыбается Джек. — Тут показывают тебя, а это лучше любого блокбастера. Ты красивый, ты знаешь об этом?

Его слова не должны действовать на Гейба так, особенно если учесть, что они вранье, но действуют. Возбуждают, заставляют смутиться и покраснеть.

— У тебя отвратительный вкус, — сообщает Гейб Джеку, положив подушку на голову.

Ему стыдно за себя, за свои реакции и свое тело, недвусмысленно потребовавшее секса. Гейб всегда мог себя контролировать, даже во время течек, а тут…

— Ничего подобного. Ты просто плохо разглядел себя в зеркале. Показать?

Он почему-то оказывается рядом, прижимается бедром к боку, отбирает у Гейба подушку и наклоняется к нему близко-близко. Гейб ждет, что его сейчас поцелуют, и нервничает при этом так, словно никогда раньше не целовался. Увы, черт возьми, Джек касается губами кончика его носа, выпрямляется, встает и за ноги стаскивает Гейба с дивана.

— Подъем, соня. Пора завтракать, уже почти полдень.

Гейбу обидно, но он поднимается и лениво плетется в сторону душа. Вялое со сна тело слушается с запозданием, Гейбу хочется улечься обратно и подставиться под чужие руки, но Джека отступает от него, и отворачивается к тому же. Ну и хрен с ним.

Завтрак — штука важная. Ну и в дорогу им нужно, не сидеть же в этой дыре вечно. Тем более что Гейбу обещали приличную кровать для, кхм, первого раза, офигеть, какая честь и торжественность.

— Не злись, — просит его Джек, появившись в ванной и осторожно поцеловав Гейба в плечо. — Просто ты… все еще боишься. Злишься, готов драться, но боишься. И в самый неподходящий момент попытаешься сбежать. Я ничего не хочу больше, чем вообще никуда не ходить и остаться на все три недели с тобой здесь, но так не получится. Так что давай попробуем узнать друг друга получше где-нибудь в более интересном месте. Потом, если не выйдет, ты всегда можешь уйти. Или если я тебе совершенно не понравлюсь.

Звучит это крайне сопливо, романтично, и родом, наверное, прямиком из омежьих романов и журналов для легковерных же омежек.

Гейб смотрит в зеркало на свою рожу, покрытую пеной и местами даже побритую, а местами — украшенную бородой и усами. И шрамами под правым глазом. Потом на Джека, обнимающего его за талию и пристроившего подбородок ему на плечо. Потом на ладони Джека, лежащие на его животе. Потом на бритву в собственной руке.

То еще зрелище, все вместе.

Бородатый омега и симпатичный белобрысый голубоглазый альфа, моложе этого самого омеги — на сколько там? Два года? Три?

Зачем он Джеку вообще сдался, интересно? Он же может найти себе кого угодно и не возиться с Гейбом, уговаривая его — на что? Дать? Сдаться? Довериться?

Это неожиданно обидно — то, что Джек может спокойно сказать: “Окей, Гейб, я наигрался, пока-пока”.

Это странно — обижаться на то, о чем Гейб еще вчера утром мечтал.

— И в чем будет заключаться наше знакомство друг с другом?

Джек морщит нос, зачем-то нюхает Гейба за ухом и вздыхает:

— Я не знаю, что тебе нравится. Но в нашем распоряжении весь Майами и его развлечения, ну или весь мир. Найдем чем заняться, я думаю.

— Казино? — приподнимает брови Гейб. — Зоопарк? Пляжи? Коктейли, музеи, на все готовые девочки и мальчики?

На девочках и мальчиках Джек заметно мрачнеет и даже пытается отодвинуться, но Гейб прижимает его ладони обратно к своему животу.

— Все, что захочешь. Можно и девочек с мальчиками тоже.

— Но не желательно?

Джек выразительно закатывает глаза, но в его взгляде все равно читается что-то болезненное.

— Как тебе захочется.

Не альфа, а олицетворение самоотверженной глупости. Маленький безобидный плюшевый медвежонок. Гейб бы на его месте — если бы в самом деле хотел кого-то себе так сильно, как Джек хочет его, — не подпустил бы к нему никого и никогда. И сделал все, чтобы тот человек — в фантазиях голубоглазый и белобрысый — остался рядом.

В ход пошли бы все доступные средства, от угроз покушающимся до прямого, неприкрытого соблазнения. Шантаж, разведка боем, слежка за профилями в соцсетях для добычи важной информации. Прямые атаки свиданиями, контрольные выстрелы подарками, шоу, сюрпризы и дикий секс при первой же возможности. Даже жаль, что с Гейбом не случалось человека, для которого можно было бы все это устроить.

— А если мне захочется уйти и отдыхать отдельно от тебя?

— Это не совсем вписывается в план “познакомиться поближе”, но если ты хочешь, то я тебя отпущу. Куда угодно отпущу, Гейб. И не буду искать. И вообще ничего не буду.

Он опять пытается отстраниться, но Гейб не пускает, удерживает его ладони на своей коже — жесткие, шершавые, от прикосновения которых по телу растекается тепло.

Джек прикрывает глаза и утыкается лбом Гейбу в шею. Ему, должно быть, ужасно неудобно стоять в такой позе, но он стоит, не двигается и, кажется, снова дышит через раз.

— Ты всегда был таким милым? — интересуется Гейб после долгой и полной неизвестно чего паузы.

— Я? — удивляется Джек. — Милым? Ты меня с кем-то путаешь, милым я не был даже в детстве. Хотя хрен его знает: когда я тебя вижу, у меня не получается думать нормально.

— Ну вот и замечательно. Дай мне добриться — и тебе бы тоже не помешало, — позавтракаем и поедем. А в Майами уже посмотрим, кто, с кем и как будет развлекаться.

Джек кивает и забирает у Гейба свои руки, уходит в комнату и чем-то там шуршит.

Гейб разглядывает шлепнувшуюся со своей морды пену, пузырящимся пятном расплывающуюся по раковине, и вздыхает. Почему-то Джек представляется ему наивным ребенком — это совершенно не похоже на образ демонического альфопиздеца, который Гейб успел себе нарисовать. Ну да ладно. Три недели, Майами и возможность узнать друг друга поближе. В крайнем случае Гейб может его утопить и сказать, что так и было.

***

В общем и в целом все оказывается не так плохо.

Два раза в сутки Гейб посылает Лене смски, сообщая, что с ним все в порядке. Это не то чтобы нужно, но если не отмечаться регулярно, то родная команда может и прискакать в Майами спасать любимого командира. Они тут явно лишние.

У Лены же Гейб выясняет, что смотр прошел без его команды — логично, ее на базе нет — и вроде даже слухов никаких после него не поползло. Гейб не сразу о нем вспомнил, занятый то страхом, то планами войны, а когда это случилось, то чуть не умер от ужаса на месте, но все уладилось без него. Что радует с одной стороны — и совершенно не радует с другой.

Если не молчать, то ехать не скучно, а с Джеком, как ни странно, есть о чем поговорить. О работе — ну, о ней можно трепаться бесконечно, вспоминая какие-нибудь дикие истории, — о кино и музыке, машинах, оружии, броне, отпуске, придурках на дороге, соседях по отелю, еде, о том, что они встречают по пути и видят на улицах, от музыкантов до черно-белого граффити во всю стену.

Так проходит четыре дня, спокойно, приятно, без вспышек страха или злости. Кто-то посторонний наверное, предположил бы, что Гейб и Джек — хорошие друзья, вместе выбравшиеся в отпуск, но они сами прекрасно знают, что это не так.

Гейб засыпает в своей кровати, во второй комнате огромного, очень просто обставленного домика, части небольшого и дорогого отеля, а просыпается у Джека в руках, обняв его, вцепившись в него и отчетливо ощущая чужой стояк. Он всегда успевает уйти до того, как Джек проснется. Во всяком случае, ему так кажется.

Правда, о том, почему ему не стоит оставаться с Джеком в одной постели, Гейб временами вспоминает с трудом. Но вспоминает все равно. Хоть больше и не боится. 

Еще сложнее вспомнить, что Гейб, вообще-то, совершенно не собирался быть с Джеком вместе — даже так. Но Джек умеет расположить к себе и понравиться, и к нему легко привязаться, ну и… течка, гормоны, связь. Да.

Уйти пока не поздно.

Проблема в том, что уходить не хочется.

Вот так вот.

Они шляются по Майами, словно оба тут в первый раз. Купаются с утра — главное, не обращать внимания на то, как на Джека смотрят дамочки и не дамочки, — обедают на пляже, забредают в зоопарк и океанариум, гуляют по улицам в толпе туристов, пьют, пытаются угадать, на каком языке разговаривают очередные соседи, объедаются мороженым до икоты и вечером того же дня — китайской едой, флиртуют с какими-то девицами — без всякого продолжения.

Джек обгорает на солнце и подставляет Гейбу лицо, чтобы его намазали кремом. Прямо на улице, на глазах у целой кучи народу. Гейб старательно рисует ему кремом второй ряд бровей и усы, и так увлекается, что все почти заканчивается поцелуем.

Только почти, что не может не радовать — или… наоборот?

Хрен его знает.

Гейбу кажется, что его приручают, и, когда это чувство становится невыносимым, он начинает огрызаться. Джек в такие моменты отходит в сторону, поднимает руки и слабо улыбается. И ощущается так, как будто ему нравится, когда Гейб говорит ему гадости. Он странный, честно.

А иногда — пару раз за час — Гейба опять накрывает запахом, и он тянется к Джеку, обнимает его, утыкается лицом в шею, в яремную вену, и нюхает, пытаясь надышаться, запомнить все оттенки до мельчайших деталей. Чтобы потом, когда Джека больше не будет рядом — потому что он не нужен, — было о чем вспоминать. В такие моменты Джек стоит тихо-тихо, не шевелится, обняв Гейба в ответ, держится за него, как будто боится, что он вот-вот развернется и уйдет.

Они все-таки странная парочка. Они вообще не парочка.

Пока, по крайней мере.

Джек, по идее, должен все еще пугать, хотя бы в силу привычки, но пробираясь за ним к лодке, которая должна увезти их в Эвергелейдс, Гейб больше думает о том, как будет обидно, если Джека сожрут крокодилы.

После болот — там мокро, красиво и все очень напоминает любимую работу — они возвращаются в город и каким-то образом попадают на вечеринку на яхте.

Гейб, как ни пытается, не может восстановить цепочку событий, приведшую их на борт, но на яхте ничего так, много бесплатного алкоголя и еды, кучи пьянющих веселых людей всех возрастов, и все, в общем, неплохо.

Наверное, даже хорошо.

Они пьют и едят, знакомятся с кем-то, но Гейб не запоминает имен. Включая имени той мадам, которая очень активно снимает мягко сопротивляющегося Джека.

Красотке хочется свернуть шею, но Гейб держит себя в руках. Это не его дело, во-первых. А во-вторых, если Джеку будет с кем трахаться, то Джек отвяжется от него. И вот именно в этом “отвяжется” внезапно обнаруживается ошеломляющих размеров проблема.

Гейб бы назвал ее “я беспокоюсь”, но это слово не подходит. Скорее, “я ревную”. Как собака на сене — и ему не нужно, но и другим нельзя.

Другим можно — как и ему можно заниматься сексом с кем угодно, вот с той рыжей красоткой, например, или черноволосой красоткой, или еще какой-нибудь красоткой. Осталось ее только снять.

Гейб уходит от Джека, выбирается на палубу, останавливается возле перил, смотрит на воду и пытается понять, что же его так напрягает. Все же складывается, как он хотел, без особых усилий и проблем, — так с чего вдруг он так нервничает, как будто у него забирают самое дорогое, м?

Наверное, в том, что омега предназначается одному определенному альфе, есть что-то, кроме сказок. Как и в том, что это для омеги благо.

Ничего подобного Гейб для себя никогда не хотел, и нужно вот прямо сейчас пойти и найти себе какую-нибудь красотку.

— Куда ты сбежал? — спрашивает его подкравшийся Джек.

Гейб вздрагивает и роняет за борт свое пиво, тут же получает взамен другое, довольную улыбку и Джека, пахнущего собой, а не той девицей, под боком.

Он стоит на ступеньку ниже, щурится и пьет, запрокинув голову, в его волосах блестки и кругляшки конфетти, и Гейб сначала стряхивает их, зачем-то почесав Джека за ухом, и только потом отвечает:

— Не хотел тебе мешать.

Джек смотрит на него поверх бутылки с откровенным недоумением:

— Ты мне не мешал. С чего ты это вообще взял?

Гейб поворачивается к океану спиной и облокачивается на перила:

— Ну вообще, если ты вдруг не в курсе, то обычно, когда люди собираются трахаться, они идут куда-нибудь, где можно остаться вдвоем. А то советами достанут.

— Я не собирался с ней трахаться, — пожимает плечами Джек. — Она со мной — да, но не я с ней. Улавливаешь разницу?

— Улавливаю, — кивает Гейб и запивает облегчение пивом. — Почему? Ты же мог, она сама пришла — бери и пользуйся.

— Угу, она пришла. Но есть одна маленькая проблемка. Я ее не хочу, представляешь?

Они разговаривают не особо громко, но сосед слева косится на них и отходит в сторонку, а та самая девица возникает на горизонте в компании подруги. Ага, и Гейбу привели будущий секс. Вот только да, ее не хочется совершенно.

— Не представляю. Я бы не отказался.

В его словах вроде бы нет ничего такого, но Джек отворачивается и мрачнеет:

— Так бери. Вон и вторая пришла, наверняка для тебя.

Гейб чувствует, как ему обидно. Именно обидно, а не больно. В общем-то, это понятно, в конце концов, они тут для того, чтобы познакомиться поближе, а не снимать девиц. Но…

— Спасибо, я подумаю над твоим предложением.

Ему почему-то крайне неловко, как будто он прикормил щенка, погладил и тут же пнул, и теперь слушает обиженный скулеж. И надо срочно исправлять сделанное, но от протянутой руки щенок, то есть Джек, отодвигается, отходит совсем недалеко, но достаточно, чтобы пальцы лишь мазнули его по плечу. Вот же черт. Хотя ну какая разница, что там чувствует Джек — совершенно чужой ему человек?..

— Джек, — зовет его Гейб. — Мне стоит извиниться, потому что я сказал что-то не то?

Джек качает головой:

— Нет. Все нормально. Мне уйти, чтобы тебе не мешать?

Он даже делает шаг в сторону, но Гейб ловит его за плечо, возвращает на место и набирает полный кулак волос, заставляя Джек откинуть голову назад.

И замирает, разглядывая получившуюся картину. Беззащитная натянутая шея, подбородок в щетине, приоткрытые влажные губы, странный взгляд из-под прикрытых век. Красиво.

Красиво, черт возьми.

Совсем близко — когда Гейб к нему наклонился?.. — слишком хорошо пахнет. Слишком знакомо и опасно. Гейб не собирался с ним спать.

Собирался, но это было кратковременное помутнение рассудка. И то, что Гейб постоянно просыпается в кровати Джека, не считается.

Поцелуй начинается внезапно, с осторожного, неуверенного прикосновения, но быстро становится жадным.

Джек забирает у Гейба бутылку и куда-то ее выбрасывает, обнимает его, задрав на спине футболку, позволяет себя целовать, но недолго.

Гейб успевает чуть отстраниться и сделать ровно один вдох, после которого обнаруживает себя зажатым между Джеком и перилами. Руки Джека сползают со спины на задницу, медленно, но совершенно неотвратимо, а губы касаются губ, легко, нежно. Гейбу хочется совсем не таких поцелуев, но сейчас Джек решает за него, несмотря на то, что это Гейб держит его за волосы, а не наоборот.

Хочется так, как было на стоянке, чтобы воздуха не хватало и думать не получалось.

Хотя думать и так не особо выходит. Перестает выходить, когда язык Джека осторожно пробирается Гейбу в рот и трогает верхнюю губу изнутри.

— Блядь, я же сказала, что это педики! — возмущается рядом та девица, которая снимала Джека.

Одна ладонь Джека оказывается под шортами, но поверх трусов. Гладит, сжимает, явно намекая на то, как все очень скоро продолжится. Гейб вдыхает, пытаясь заманить чужой язык поглубже в свой рот.

— Не везет так не везет, ага — отзывается вторая. — Слушай, а если это омега и альфа? Может, полицию вызвать? Ну или врезать альфе бутылкой?

Хрен там, Джек его не слушается и делает все по-своему. Вторая ладонь ложится Гейбу на шею, большой палец гладит щеку, а язык — уголки губ. Медленно-медленно.

— А кто из них тогда кто?

Целует закрытые глаза, скулы, шрамы на щеке, подбородок. Шею, широко лизнув кадык, плечо, ямку между ключицами, снова шею.

— Черт их разберет.

— Постеснялись бы! — присоединяется к ним третий голос.

Гейб с удовольствием облапывает Джека за задницу. Мята, лимон и зеленый чай — совсем не те запахи, которые Гейб считает возбуждающими. Считал. Сейчас он готов кончить только от того, как от Джека пахнет. Вцепиться зубами в его шею, уткнуться в нее и кончить вот так, не прикасаясь к себе.

— Да ладно, все вон по углам обжимаются, — ржет кто-то еще. — Эти-то чем хуже?

Гейб трется членом о член Джека, зажмуривается, уловив тихое рычание.

— Ну так альфа с омегой же!

Получает наконец-то свой поцелуй, какой хотелось. Голодный, жадный, не просто похожий на секс, а им являющийся.

— Ну и какая разница? Им явно хорошо, и мальчики симпатичные, посмотреть приятно.

Если с членом в заднице будет так же хорошо, как сейчас с чужим языком во рту, то Гейб согласен прямо здесь и сейчас.

Он дрожит, ощущая через слой ткани, насколько шершавые у Джека ладони — особенно та, которая гладит ягодицу, — и пытается попросить о каком-нибудь более существенном продолжении.

Да, прямо здесь.

Да, прямо сейчас.

— У нас с собой ничего нет, — шепчет Джек ему в губы. — Здесь наверняка у кого-нибудь есть, но не хочется просить. Минет?

Ладонь на заднице сжимается чуть сильнее, сдвигается ближе к центру. Была бы она под бельем, Джек мог бы…

— Что? — его о чем-то спросили, да.

— Минет? — повторяет Джек. — Тут вроде есть каюты, в крайнем случае туалет. То еще место, конечно, но почему бы и нет. Классика вечеринок и все такое.

— Кому? — удивляется Гейб. Соображает он с трудом, но заранее согласен на все, если потом получится кончить.

— Тебе, кому же еще?

Они больше не целуются, а жаль. Гейб раздвигает ноги, чтобы Джек мог прижаться плотнее, потом зачем-то представляет себе минет в его исполнении — в местном, не особо чистом туалете, как Джек стоит на коленях и жадно сосет. Прикрытые глаза, кулак на члене, краснеющие губы, скользящий по головке кончик языка.

Это должно бы возбудить сильнее, но почему-то отрезвляет. Наверное, из-за того, что туалеты и в самом деле не особо чистые — ну да с толпой на борту это совсем не удивительно, — и Джеку придется стоять на коленях в какой-нибудь мерзкой луже неизвестного происхождения.

Здравствуйте, приехали.

— Ну так что? — Джек, видимо, устал ждать.

— Не нужно, — вежливо отказывается Гейб, откидывает голову назад, не отпуская Джека от себя, и длинно-длинно выдыхает. — Лучше подождем до отеля. Тут слишком много народу. Обзавидуются.

Гейб же не собирался с ним спать…

Джек хрюкает, потом хохочет и притягивает Гейба за уши к себе.

— Мне не жалко, пусть завидуют. Но до отеля так до отеля, как скажешь.

Ну вообще, Гейб бы с удовольствием забрал свои слова обратно, но и стоять вот так, в обнимку, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Джека, тоже хорошо. И трахаться хочется уже не так невыносимо, когда в перспективе замаячили отель, минет и все к нему прилагающееся. Он вроде бы не пьян, но ощущает себя похоже.

— Я думаю, что омега белобрысый, — говорит кто-то рядом.

— Нет, мексиканец, — возражают ему.

— Хочешь, я выбью им зубы? — предлагает Джек.

Как-то так должно выглядеть обломанное свидание.

— Фу, — морщится Гейб. — Ты поцарапаешься, а у них во ртах наверняка живет какая-нибудь заразная дрянь.

— Не, ты прав, таки мексиканец. Надо же, я не знал, что они бывают такие огромные.

— Мексиканцы?

— Омеги.

Это неожиданно обидно — слышать такое в свой адрес. Как будто Гейб выбирал, каким родиться и вырасти, блин.

— Я все еще могу выбить им все зубы, — напоминает Джек и снова его целует. Шрамы, скулы, подбородок. Заставляет повернуть голову, трогает языком мочку уха, кожу за ним, уткнувшись в волосы носом, ведет губами по шее, нижней челюсти, губам. Касается кончиками пальцев бороды, как будто гладит котенка.

— И морда страшная, и борода. Не омега, а пиздец. Я бы к такому не подошел.

Вообще, Гейб тоже может выбить им все зубы, но для этого придется выбираться из обнимающих его рук, а вот этого совсем не хочется. Куда больше, чем какие-то чужие кретины, его вдруг начинает беспокоить другое: а что если и Джек считает, что он страшный, слишком большой и так далее?

Главное, не задумываться о том, откуда это беспокойство взялось.

— Смелые вы, однако. Омегу при альфе ругать. А если он вас бить начнет? Мальчик-то тоже крупный, сильный — смеется кто-то новый.

Остальные участники обсуждения смеются.

Джек вздыхает, продолжая вырисовывать языком одному ему известные узоры на шее Гейба.

Вроде как все в порядке, только ладонь из шорт перемещается на спину, под лопатку, и лежит там солидно, как броня.

Или не в порядке.

— Гейб, — зовет его Джек и отстраняется. Почувствовал его тревогу? Решил сказать что-нибудь гадкое? — Посмотри на меня.

Посмотреть приходится, пусть и не сразу. Но сложно отворачиваться и закрывать глаза, если учесть, что Джек обеими руками держит его за голову и гладит большими пальцами скулы. Это приятно и хорошо, и это вынуждает все же заглянуть ему в лицо.

Спокойное, довольное, почти счастливое лицо, лишь в глубине глаз мелькает что-то похожее на злость, но она, это почему-то понятно, имеет к Гейбу косвенное отношение.

— Тебя в самом деле беспокоят их слова? — тихо спрашивает Джек, убедившись, что Гейб его слушает. И хмурится, дождавшись неуверенного кивка.

— Я, сам видишь, несколько отличаюсь от остальных омег, Джек, — пожимает плечами Гейб, пытаясь понять, когда это снова стало важным. В последний раз собственные размеры волновали его лет в пятнадцать, когда он вдруг начал стремительно расти. Да и то тогда это радовало, а не огорчало.

Сейчас в груди застывает колючий комок обиды неизвестно на что. На природу, наверное, сделавшую его омегой, да еще и таким… Таким…

— Самым лучшим. — Джек, наверное, умеет читать его мысли. — Я люблю тебя всю свою жизнь. Всегда, с тех пор, как я научился понимать, что со мной происходит, я знал, что ты где-то есть, нужно только дождаться. И твоя внешность — примерно последнее, что меня интересовало, Гейб. Я даже никогда не думал о том, как ты выглядишь, все равно же не угадаю, да и это было неважно.

Гейб завороженно моргает, даже не пробуя осознать, как это, жить и знать, что где-то есть кто-то для тебя. Нет, он сам тоже знал, что Джек существует, но не ждал его и уж тем более не любил. И представлял, да, эдаким набором всех возможных альфаклише, накачанного, загорелого дебила, вечно мечтающего пожрать и потрахаться, работающего на какой-нибудь безденежной работе и требующего ухода за собой, как за королем.

— То, что ты красивый, — это приятный бонус, не более. Как и то, что ты большой, так что я могу обнять тебя и не бояться, что случайно причиню тебе боль. И то, что тебе двадцать семь, а не шестьдесят. Последнее было бы обидно, у нас осталось бы слишком мало времени, которое мы могли бы провести вместе. Но в действительности все это неважно, мое отношение к тебе не изменилось бы, если бы ты маленьким седым старичком. Поведение — да, потому что с кем-то худеньким и хрупким сложно делать то, что мне хочется сделать с тобой. Но не отношение. Я в любом случае любил бы тебя, заботился бы о тебе, защищал и был готов на все, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Звучит это жутко — сладко… — и странно. И такая зависимость от кого-то — это тоже жутко.

И странное ощущение собственной почти безграничной власти. Джек и в самом деле уйдет, если Гейб захочет.

Гейб не хочет, чтобы он уходил, но все равно говорит осторожно:

— Я не могу сказать о себе то же самое. Я никогда тебя не любил и не ждал, и тем более не мечтал сделать тебя счастливым.

— Я догадался. После того, как ты от меня сбежал, ну и потом тоже было вполне очевидно. Но это неважно. Пока ты жив и здоров, мне неважно абсолютно все. 

— То есть если я захочу, чтобы ты ушел?..

Джек кивает:

— Я уйду. Если ты на самом деле этого захочешь. Буду смотреть, как ты живешь с кем-то другим и трахаешься ним или с ней. Легко не будет, как и приятно. Но если это тебе нужно, то я готов.

Жуть. Полная и абсолютная жуть. Гейб не имеет ни малейшего желания оказаться на его месте, и даже представлять себе, что Джек, по идее, должен чувствовать, не желает. Потому что вот это страшно. Именно это, а не возможное запирание на кухне в компании пятнадцати детей.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, — отвечает Гейб и обнимает его покрепче. — И чтобы умирал, тоже не хочу. Просто…

Он пожимает плечами, почти беспомощно, потому что совсем не уверен в том, что Джеку стоит знать о том, чего Гейб так боялся. Чтобы случайно не подать идею. Или все же стоит, чтобы он как раз даже случайно не натворил чего-нибудь, от чего Гейбу придется либо бежать, либо драться с ним?

И думать толком не получается, потому что Джек опять решает, что настало время целоваться, и делает это как-то так, что Гейб умудряется мгновенно обо всем забыть.

Схлынувшее было возбуждение возвращается, только немного другим. Ровное, медленно растекающееся по венам прирученным пламенем, и от него не хочется мгновенно содрать с себя одежду, развернуться к Джеку спиной и наклониться, а наоборот, хочется подождать, потянуть время, продляя удовольствие, и помечтать о том, что будет, когда они наконец-то доберутся до отеля.

— Зря т-ты ему это рссказал, брат, — очень тяжело вздыхает кто-то рядом. Гейб как-то ухитрился забыть, что они тут не одни и вокруг толпа народу, что люди смотрят, и вообще, заниматься тем, чем они занимаются, лучше там, где никого нет. Наверное, именно поэтому он крупно и тяжело вздрагивает, да еще и пугается чужого голоса. И вроде бы ничего такого не случилось, но Джек разворачивается, прикрывая его собой, и меняется.

От мягкого, ласкового плюшевого мишки, пару секунд назад целовавшего Гейба, как святыню, не остается вообще ничего. Вместо него перед Гейбом сейчас стоит кто-то очень опасный, злой, напряженный, готовый порвать любого при малейших признаках угрозы.

Угрозы, кстати, нет, потому что молодой, помятый и до невменяемого состояния пьяный мужик, который с ними заговорил, никак не тянет даже не подобие опасности. Его достаточно ткнуть пальцем в лоб, чтобы он свалился и больше не встал.

С чего Джек так, м-м-м, возбудился?

Гейб присматривается, принюхивается, вспоминает обращение “брат” и понимает, что перед ними, скорее всего, альфа. Своих омег от чужих альф принято защищать? Или это просто какие-то брачные альфьи ритуалы — нарычать на всех вокруг, а то чего их тут носит?

— Эй, омежка! — Мужик не только пьяный, но и крайне тупой. Все остальные вон тихо разбежались, еще пока Джек разворачивался, а этот продолжает сидеть и хлопать мутными глазами. — Тебе тоже в кайф над ним и... Изд... Издватся? Дразнить и не д-давать. Общать. И не делать. Да ты не злись, брат. Я ж ток спросить.

— У-у-у-у, — вздыхает Джек, мгновенно успокоившись. — Как все плохо-то. Мужик, ты б больше не пил, хватит тебе уже.

— Плвать, — отмахивается альфопьянь стаканом. — Хже не буит. Отвть, омежка. Нравится?

Гейбу вот это существо не интересно абсолютно, он гладит Джека по спине, двумя пальцами вдоль позвоночника, от шеи вниз, и искренне наслаждается едва заметной дрожью. Одно, не сказать чтобы сильно интимное, прикосновение — и такая реакция. Просторы для всяких экспериментов открываются просто сказочные, и Гейб даже зажмуривается, представляя себе, что он может сделать с Джеком. Потом, когда они останутся одни.

— Омжка! — вопит мужик.

— Отстань от него, — советует Джек. — И проспись.

— Пусть отвтит! Для тбя ж спршиваю, идиот.

Крайне интеллектуальная беседа, угу. Гейб лезет пальцами под футболку Джек, находит цепочку с жетонами и тянет их к себе.

Группа крови, резус-фактор, социальный статус, религия, имя-фамилия, номер социального страхования. Ну в общем-то, ожидать чего-то другого было бы глупо. Разве что значок рядом со статусом удивляет — альфа в паре, это-то с чего?

— Джек, — зовет Гейб и машет жетоном у него перед носом. — Это что?

— М-м-м, — ржет мужик. — У меня ткой же. Счвствую. Нпвезло, брат. Выпьем?

— Это жетоны, — удивленно отзывается Джек. — У тебя же такие же. А, или статус?

— Угу, он.

— Я потом расскажу, ладно?

Гейб мгновенно преисполняется чернющих подозрений и ревности и немного придушивает смеющегося хрен знает почему Джека. Потом обнимает его и пристраивает голову на его плечо.

Мужик смотрит на них со злостью и завистью, пьет, похоже, водку, длинными, жадными глотками, и заваливается на спину.

— Что с ним вообще такое, Джек? — Гейбу почему-то кажется, что тот должен знать ответ.

Вместо Джека отзывается мужик, неожиданно трезвым голосом:

— Милый Себастиан со мной. Очаровательный нежный мальчик, мой омега, ублюдочная скотина. Вон он.

Он машет рукой куда-то в сторону, и там вроде никого нет, но, присмотревшись, Гейб обнаруживает, что там кого-то трахают. Толком ничего не видно, но движения достаточно характерные, ошибиться невозможно.

— Сочувствую, — вздыхает Джек.

— Я ему цветы-шмотки-подарки-отпуск, а он глазки в пол, я боюсь, ты докажи, что мне не будет больно. А сам ебется со всем, что движется. И хочет, чтобы я смотрел. Потому что имеет право и он — не моя собственность. Но плати за него я, любовников не понравившихся тоже я бей. На хуй так жить. Без него было лучше. И тебе без твоего тоже, мужик. Потом поймешь.

— То, что у тебя так, совсем не значит, что так у всех, — не соглашается Джек. — Станет лучше…

— ...надо только дождаться, ыгы. Третий год уже так. Хреново.

Вообще, Гейбу его жалко, не как альфу — как человека попавшего в отношения-пиздец. Но не настолько, чтобы помогать. И Джека он обнимает посильнее, на тот случай, если того понесет устраивать чужую личную жизнь.

Мужик допивает свой алкоголь и ложится снова, закрыв глаза и раскинув руки.

— Я даже сдохнуть не могу, потому что кто тогда будет платить за его учебу и квартиру. И пахнет он корицей и ванилью. Как же я заебался, брат. Не поверишь, — говорит он и засыпает.

Джек, вздохнув, качает головой:

— И так бывает тоже. Грустно.

Гейб пожимает плечами:

— Это не наши проблемы.

— Не наши, конечно, но все равно грустно. Ждешь-ждешь, а вместо любви тебе вот такое вот.

В его словах Гейбу слышится отчетливый упрек. Наверное, потому что в первые дни Джека на базе он доказывал свою независимость примерно так же: хамил и говорил гадости, только что трахаться с кем-то чужим не додумался.

Если Джек при этом ощущал себя как-то так же, как этот мужик, то ой.

Тогда все казалось нормальным. Сейчас… Сейчас ему совсем не хочется делать Джеку больно.

Мде.

А еще…

— Чем я для тебя пахну? — очень ловко переводит тему Гейб. Пытается, во всяком случае.

— Лимоном, бергамотом и черным чаем, — сообщает Джек, чуть повернув к нему голову. — А я для тебя?

— Лимоном, мятой и зеленым чаем, — выдыхает он с облегчением. Ваниль и корица с какими-нибудь теплыми булочками были бы в разы хуже.

Булочек ему начинает хотеться мгновенно, да так, что приходится сглотнуть набежавшую слюну, чуть ею не подавившись.

— Полторы совпадающие ноты, надо же, — чему-то сильно удивляется Джек и отстраняется, чтобы схватить Гейба за руку и куда-то за собой повести.

Они выбираются на палубу выше этой, проходят мимо бара, в котором они прихватывают пиво и миску с орехами, мимо двери, из которой орет музыка и доносятся громкие голоса. На верхней палубе никого нет, кроме спящей в углу голой троицы. Джек выбирает самый дальний от них лежак, садится на него и тянет Гейба за собой, мол, и ты тоже садись.

Гейб послушно падает на лежак, откидывается Джеку на грудь, получает свое пиво и миску с орешками. И новое объятие — руку поперек живота. Тяжелую, горячую руку.

Еще пара дней — и начнется течка. В животе сладко теплеет только от мыслей о ней. Впервые в жизни.

Самую первую он ждал с ужасом, последующие — обреченно: пережить и забыть на полгода.

Эта наполняет его предвкушением и, немного, легким страхом. Он буквально капельку боится того, как все пройдет. По идее, за них обоих все сделают гормоны, но Гейб никогда не занимался сексом так. И, откровенно говоря, не совсем понимает, как все будет.

То есть теоретически-то он в курсе, а вот с практикой все как-то печально.

Джек рассеянно целует его в макушку, пьет пиво и почему-то отодвигается, насколько позволяет спинка лежака.

Гейб, задумавшись о течке и вспомнив, сколько презервативов купил Джек, выслушав речь о том, куда именно Джек может запихнуть себе детей, беременность и прочие омежьи радости, придвигается к нему обратно. И только потом осознает, что в поясницу ему упирается член.

Твердый и в таком положении кажущийся очень большим.

— Эм, Джек, — деланно удивляется Гейб. — Мы просто сидим. С чего ты снова возбудился?

Джек смеется немного смущенно и опять пробует отодвинуться, а потом все же поясняет:

— Ты рядом. Этого достаточно. И еще прижимаешься ко мне. И пахнешь. Ну и если учесть, когда я в последний раз трахался, то мне и посмотреть хватает.

Хм, интересно.

— И когда ты в последний раз трахался?

Главное, не спросить, с кем. Потому что Гейб, кажется, научился ревновать.

— За два дня до того, как ты нашелся. 

Гейб даже оглядывается на него, потому что:

— Полгода назад? Ты псих?

В ответ Джек хохочет и мотает головой:

— Нет. Наверное. Не знаю, если честно. Но после того, как ты появился, я кроме тебя никого не хочу. То есть, возможно — даже скорее всего, — я вполне смогу возбудиться, ну механически, и даже кончить, но это не то. Они все не пахнут, как ты, любой другой в этом мире не ты, ну и… Как-то так, в общем.

Его это заметно смущает, настолько, что Гейб не верит собственным глазам, заметив, как у Джека отчаянно краснеют уши. Ну и вся эта ситуация откровенно странная.

Джек понимает его молчание по-своему:

— Так было всегда, на самом деле. Веришь или нет, но я даже на свидания не ходил, ну такие, классические, колледжные, когда сначала два месяца решаешься пригласить девушку в кино на дневной сеанс, а потом в кафе, копишь деньги, потом ждешь ее возле кинотеатра, а она опаздывает на час. Все вокруг страдали и мучались, покупали новые футболки и изучали технику поцелуев по видео, а я смотрел на это все и думал, что вот целоваться надо учиться, да. А остальное — фигня, у меня есть ты. И основательно задолбал тобою всех окружающих.

Гейб пересаживается так, чтобы нормально его видеть, скептически морщится и неожиданно благодарит судьбу за то, что он не альфа. Так жить — это пиздец. И нет, Гейб-то тоже знал, что Джек где-то есть. Но никогда его не чувствовал и уже тем более не ограничивал себя из-за него в чем-либо.

— В смысле “задолбал”? — спрашивает он, хотя совсем не уверен, что хочет это знать.

Джек пожимает плечами:

— В прямом. Когда мне исполнилось семнадцать, мама завела привычку в конце каждой молитвы просить: “Чтобы этот мальчишка уже нашелся”, — ты то есть. Ну и у меня с детства была коронная фраза: “А вот мой омега!..” — и после этого я пускался в путешествия по канализации, дрался на улице с парнями в два раза старше меня, уходил из худкласса в физмат, заводил тайком собаку и кормил ее своей едой, пока не хлопнулся в голодный обморок по дороге в школу. Тот пес живет у родителей, можно… познакомиться. Правда, к Бобби прилагаются еще и все мои родственники, но если принимать их маленькими порциями, то не так страшно. Ну и нужно быть готовым к тому, что тебе достанется по заднице полотенцем. От мамы — это она будет так выражать радость, что ты наконец-то объявился. Поэтому же и статус на жетоне такой. При собеседовании в армию я честно сознался, что у меня есть омега, но мы пока не встретились. Статус мне все равно поставили, со словами, что ну потом проблем не будет, когда ты найдешься.

В путешествие по канализации Гейба не взяли, пообещав, что дождутся его, а ушли без него. Драться он всю жизнь дрался, и чем старше становился, тем больше. В физмат он перешел просто из принципа, хотя математика никогда не была его любимой наукой, а вот завести собаку ему так никто и не разрешил.

В итоге Джек вынужденно жил за него его жизнь, не всю, но самые яркие и болезненные желания он исполнял за Гейба.

Романтично до усрачки.

Жутко.

Приятно.

Но одно непонятно:

— Каким образом это связано с тем, что ты сейчас ни с кем не трахаешься?

— А тебе понравится, если я буду этим заниматься? Мне — нет, с самого первого твоего раза не нравилось. Не то, что тебе хорошо, а то, что тебе хорошо не со мной. И сейчас, когда ты знаешь, что я рядом и чувствуешь меня, как ты отнесешься к тому, что я, по сути, буду тебе изменять? Хреново, я так подозреваю. Ну и опять же — мои руки на месте, и я могу подождать, пока ты согласишься быть со мной. Или не согласишься, правда, как быть после этого, я не знаю. Но терпеть не сложно. И дрочить тоже неплохо.

Гейб бьет себя ладонью по лицу, узрев новые глубины альфопиздеца, охреневает, ужасается, говорит судьбе еще разок спасибо за то, что он омега и вот этого все у него не было.

А потом… Ну он не особо адекватен и прекрасно это понимает. Но скоро течка, а после нее все равно все изменится, так что он, обдумав последние слова Джека, усмехается и говорит:

— Дрочить, значит?.. — Джек приподнимает брови и быстро отпивает пива. — Покажи. Как ты это делаешь, покажи.

Черт его знает, зачем ему это нужно.

Он не раз видел, как другие люди дрочат. Сложно было бы не увидеть этого в казарме на сорок человек. Некоторые из тех “человек” уверенно трясли членами у Гейба перед носом, видимо, рассчитывая, что он тут же потечет и даст. В первый раз он так обалдел, что молчал весь сеанс членоразмахивания.

Потом оказалось, что эта стратегия была самой правильной, потому что тот же самый человек через пару дней признался, что от взгляда Гейба чуть не стал навеки импотентом. И извинился.

Но одно дело какие-то другие люди.

И совсем другое — Джек.

С которым Гейб собирается через пару дней спать. Трахаться. Дико и яростно, если верить тому, что писали о сексе с альфой в течку.

Джек ставит бутылку на пол, что-то пристально выискивая в выражении лица Гейба. Потом прикрывает глаза и расстегивает шорты. Приподнимается, стаскивает их на бедра, раздвигает ноги как можно шире. Получается не особо хорошо, одежда все-таки мешает, но Джек почему-то не снимает ее полностью.

Облизывает ладонь, откидывается на лежак и опускает ее на член. На самое основание, и обхватывает его большим и указательным пальцами.

Медленно ведет вверх, на середине сжав уже всю ладонь, потом вниз, чуть-чуть не добравшись до головки. Снова вверх и опять вниз.

Вторая ладонь, до этого спокойно лежавшая на подлокотнике, сползает по бедру вниз, пальцы добираются до яичек и касаются их, сначала осторожно, но чем быстрее двигается на члене кулак, тем жестче становятся прикосновения.

Гейб придвигается поближе, упираясь коленями в его колени. Поднимает взгляд, смотрит Джеку в лицо и замирает так, потому что это зрелище куда интереснее созерцания члена.

На скулах у Джека пятна румянца, на висках и лбу капли пота, его рот приоткрыт, и между пересохшими губами то и дело мелькают зубы.

У него странное выражение на лице, как будто ему мучительно больно, но ему хорошо, Гейб это прекрасно чувствует.

Джек вжимается затылком в лежак, не говорит ни слова, но тяжело, загнанно дышит и жмурится, распахивает на секунду глаза, чтобы тут же закрыть их опять.

Он толкается членом в кулак — Гейб смотрит на выступающие между пальцами капли смазки и не понимает, не помнит, в какой момент успевает завестись так, что его начинает трясти.

— О чем ты думаешь? — тихо спрашивает он, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься от странных желаний.

Ему никогда в жизни не хотелось сделать кому-нибудь минет, а сейчас хочется. Или развернуться и подставиться, или помочь, или все одновременно. Мята с лимоном и зеленым чаем туманят голову похлеще выпитого на вечеринке алкоголя. Гейб облизывается, слушает чужой стон, самый первый и еще пока тихий.

Откуда-то он знает, что если подождать немного, то Джек будет рычать и кричать.

Он обязательно это услышит, но не здесь. Здесь слишком много людей. Облезут.

— О тебе, — отзывается Джек и закусывает губу. — О том, как ты будешь выглядеть, если трахнуть тебя пальцами. Долго и медленно трахать, пока ты не начнешь просить. Как в тебе будет горячо и узко, и…

— Боже, заткнись! — рявкает Гейб. Потому что еще пара предложений — и мечты Джека станут реальностью прямо тут.

Расстегнуть шорты — секунда, придвинуться к Джеку и усесться на него — вторая, обхватить его за шею и поцеловать — третья, а на четвертой становится плевать на весь мир.

Джек садится ровно, ловит Гейба под затылок, переплетает его пальцы со своими, чтобы можно было обхватить оба члена, целует — жадно трахает языком рот, — гладит по спине, не переставая дрочить им обоим. И в какой-то момент добирается до задницы.

Там так мокро, что смазка хлюпает и стекает между ягодиц, ее непривычно много, но Гейб забывает об этом, как только пальцы Джека касаются кожи чуть выше пульсирующей дырки. Этого мало, и Гейб приподнимается, чтобы они скользнули ниже, подается назад, чтобы насадиться на них, но у Джека свои правила игры, и следует он им с маниакальной настойчивостью.

Руки на членах все еще двигаются, быстрее, чем до этого, Джек все еще целует его так, словно трахает, но пальцы на заднице лишь дразнят, едва касаются, исчезают и появляются снова, немного проникают внутрь, чтобы через мгновение опять выскользнуть.

Гейб скулит ему в рот и жмурится, теряется в волнах новых, странных, более чем приятных ощущений, растекающихся по всему телу, дышит урывками — мята, лимон, зеленый чай, — когда получается на секунду отстраниться, прижимается к Джеку, к его коже, влажной даже сквозь футболку, почти плачет, так ему хорошо.

Лучше становится через мгновение, и Гейб не сразу понимает, что в его заднице все же оказались пальцы, два, до упора — непривычно, слишком много, и…

Его чуть не сгибает пополам от первой волны оргазма, хлынувшего откуда-то из живота во все стороны. Он бы упал, но Джек как-то ухитряется его держать и глушить поцелуем жалобные стоны.

Не получается, конечно, Гейб слышит собственный скулеж — и чужие голоса за спиной, — но ему наплевать. Прямо сейчас наплевать на все.

Его трясет, он утыкается лицом Джеку в плечо, вцепляется зубами, чтобы не кричать от подкатившей второй волны, еще более яркой и острой, почти жуткой и абсолютно невыносимой. Возможно, от того, что Джек кончает тоже, хрипло выстонав его имя.

Тихое хриплое “Ге-е-ейб” ставит в сегодняшнем дне жирную и красивую точку, они валятся обратно на шезлонг, Гейб наконец-то разжимает зубы, расслабляется, поворачивает голову и думает, что неплохо было бы сейчас умереть, настолько все идеально.

Джек гладит его по спине и затылку, целует, куда дотягивается, мелко дрожит, улыбается, облизывается, тяжело дышит — и кажется совершенно открытым и беззащитным.

— Я же говорил, что омега — это мексиканец, не блондин! — ржет кто-то где-то сзади.

— Козлы, — вздыхает Джек, тянется за чем-то в сторону и замахивается.

Говоривший ойкает и, судя по звукам, падает с лестницы.

Гейбу ни одной секунды не стыдно.

После такого стыдно просто не может быть. Все слишком правильно, чтобы испытывать какие-нибудь отрицательные эмоции.

Шевелиться лень. Даже дышать лень и моргать, но и спать нельзя.

Джек снова гладит его по затылку и целует:

— Все хорошо?

— Угу.

Отвечать тоже лень. Откуда-то с лестницы в них прилетает пачка влажных салфеток — надо же, какой заботливый кто-то там ходит, — Гейб видит ее краем глаза, но и подбирать ее лень. Надо бы вытереться, они оба в смазке и двойной порции спермы, и после пробуждения будет очень неприятно.

Надо, но лень.

И Гейб, зевнув, закрывает глаза.


	3. Три...

У альф есть как минимум два крупных преимущества: они теплые и большие.

Гейб просыпается на рассвете и мерзнет всеми не прижатыми к Джеку местами.

Он пытается уснуть снова, но быстро понимает, что без шансов: одного, даже большого Джека явно не хватает, чтобы его согреть, так что, поворочавшись пару минут, Гейб поднимается, потягивается и оглушительно зевает.

— М-м-м? — сонно мычит Джек, садится и ошалело хлопает глазами. — Чего ты вскочил?

Уснули они — Гейб смотрит на часы на запястье — часа два назад, после того как отдышались, лениво вытерлись и сожрали последние орехи из миски. Выспаться за такое время нереально, и в голове у Гейба шумит, его колотит, и ему очень хочется в душ, а потом под огромное теплое одеяло.

— Замерз, — сообщает он Джеку. — Яхта вернулась в порт. Пойдем в отель? Или нам надо с кем-нибудь попрощаться?

Джек мотает головой и тоже зевает, трет ладонями лицо, встает, растирает Гейбу руки, целует его за ухом, обнимает, явно стараясь согреть:

— Пойдем, да. Прощаться ни с кем не надо, я тут никого не знаю, ты вроде тоже.

— Почему тогда нас пригласили?

— Так всех приглашали, у хозяина был какой-то праздник, и он, по его же словам, решил нести радость в народ.

Ага, вот как они здесь оказались.

— Тогда пойдем уже. Холодно.

Джек смотрит на него обеспокоенно, но послушно кивает и двигается к лестнице, поймав Гейба за предплечье. Поддерживает, как будто тот может внезапно упасть, ведет по трапу, усаживает на скамейку, пока они ждут такси.

Гейбу бы возмутиться, но ему, как ни странно, поддержка сейчас нужна, потому что самостоятельно он сумел сделать шага три и потом попытался свалиться.

Когда он умудрился заболеть? И с чего? Гейб в принципе болеет редко, но если заболевает, то с ходу тяжело.

— К врачу? — спрашивает Джек и запускает пальцы Гейбу в волосы.

Гейб притягивает его поближе и укладывает голову ему на бедро.

Похоже, температура.

В последний раз с температурой Гейб проходил двое суток и из собственной комнаты плавно переместился в местный госпиталь, в котором провалялся две недели в компании лютой ангины и пневмонии.

Сейчас это было бы крайне нежелательно, особенно если учесть, как болезни сочетаются с течкой.

— Сначала в отель, — бурчит Гейб. — Потом к врачу. Я не могу в таком виде общаться с приличными людьми.

— Да наплевать же, если тебе плохо.

— Не наплевать.

Они вчера, конечно, вытерлись, но футболки у обоих в пятнах засохшей спермы, трусы Гейба стоят колом из-за засохшей же смазки, да и шорты наверняка грязные.

Джек горячий, из него получится отличная грелка.

— Эй, вставай, — зовет его мистер Грелка. — Гейб. Не спи, такси здесь.

— Только не к врачу, — отзывается Гейб и с помощью Джека поднимается на ноги.

К машине Джек его почти несет и почему-то все время принюхивается.

Было б к чему.

В такси Гейб не спит, но плавает в каком-то подобии тумана, то проваливаясь в него полностью, то выбираясь на поверхность.

Джек обнимает его и целует в висок, что-то говорит, Гейб не понимает что, но с удовольствием слушает его голос. Низкий, хриплый, полный каких-то новых эмоций, но каких именно, сейчас не разобрать. Гейб спросит позже.

Когда снова станет здоровым.

— Приехали, — зовет его Джек через какой-то бесконечно долгий отрезок времени.

Гейб бы ответил, но почему-то не может.

Глаза не открываются, ноги не шевелятся, руки тоже, но то, что Джек несет его в номер, Гейб в какой-то момент осознает.

Хорошо, что они живут в домике со своей террасой и даже крохотным бассейном. Значит, не придется идти через холл главного здания, в котором наверняка есть люди.

Или придется?

— Ш-ш-ш, тихо, — внезапно просит его Джек, хотя Гейб вроде молчит. — Я тебя уроню, если ты будешь дергаться. Немного осталось, потерпи, пожалуйста.

А он дергается?

Да? Ну ладно.

Потом он почему-то оказывается на диване, и рядом с ним кто-то разговаривает.

Потом закрывается дверь, и кто-то куда-то идет.

Потом туман исчезает, как будто кто-то щелкнул выключателем, Гейб открывает глаза и садится, уставившись на стоящего перед ним Джека.

— Все в порядке? — интересуется тот и чему-то улыбается. Мягко, нежно, выжидательно что ли.

Гейб выгибает бровь и кивает:

— Угу. А что… было?

— У те… — начинает Джек, и раздается стук в дверь. — Извини, я сейчас. Никуда не уходи.

— Угу.

Посмотрев ему вслед пару секунд, Гейб поднимается и на цыпочках крадется в ванную. Он, конечно, обещал никуда не уходить, но ванная находится на территории домика, так что за уход это не считается.

Гейб сдирает с себя одежду примерно за секунды полторы, потом залезает под воду и тихонько стонет, так ему хорошо. Тепло, почти чисто, мокро — изумительно.

О том, что с ним было утром, он пока не думает, только жмурится, подставляя лицо под струи. Намыливается, выдавив на ладонь гель, размазывает его по коже, задевает соски и вздрагивает от того, как остро ощущается прикосновение.

Течка началась, вот оно что. Чуть раньше, чем должна была, и крайне странно, но это именно течка. Хм. Док на базе сказал, что Гейб будет мечтать забраться под Джека и дать ему, и просить будет, и даже умолять. И еще рекомендовал не сопротивляться своим желанием и постараться, чтобы альфа остался довольным.

Никаких таких желаний Гейб сейчас не испытывает. Ну да, теперь, когда он осознал, что с ним происходит, тело вдруг стало адски чувствительным, настолько, что и от льющейся по спине воды можно, если постараться, кончить. И между ягодиц влажно не только из-за душа, а член стоит так, что прижимается к животу.

Но Гейб спокойно терпит все это и не чувствует потребности вот прямо сейчас бежать к Джеку и подставляться.

Забавно. Его годами пугали альфами и описаниями того, что альфа, как унюхает первые признаки течки, тут же на месте сдерет с Гейба всю одежду и будет ебать его, пока не кончит, а потом держать, закупорив задницу узлом, до тех пор, пока Гейб не забеременеет. А вот его ощущения альфу интересовать не будут, альфа кончил — ему достаточно, омега додрачивает себе сам.

Джек, явно все понявший раньше Гейба, нес его до номера на руках, укладывал на диван, вызывал врача и улыбался, совершенно не порываясь содрать с Гейба всю одежду. И теперь не ломится в ванную для предъявления прав. Если так пойдет и дальше, то есть если все будут держать себя в руках и займутся цивилизованным сексом, то…

То чему тогда из историй об альфах и омегах вообще стоит верить? И, главное, зачем кому-то врать в промышленных масштабах? Никакого особого смысла в дезинформации Гейб не видит, но она есть. Во всяком случае, Джек ведет себя диаметрально противоположно тому, чего Гейб — да и почти все вокруг — от альфы ожидал. Сюрпризы, конечно, еще могут начаться. Но не обязательно.

Он выбирается из душа, вытирается, надевает халат и идет обратно в комнату, делающую вид, что она что-то вроде гостиной. Если он правильно понял, с кем именно общался Джек, то на террасе их обоих ждет завтрак.

Что прекрасно, потому что жрать Гейбу хочется куда сильнее, чем трахаться. Но недолго — ровно до того момента, пока он не попадает в шлейф запаха. Едва заметные нотки мяты, лимона и зеленого чая, которые Гейб ни за что не унюхал бы в нормальном состоянии, а сейчас чувствует так, словно источник у него где-то под носом.

На самом деле нет, и Гейб идет туда, где пахнет сильнее, как будто его тянут туда на цепи. Из гостиной к двери в спальню Джека, через спальню в ванную, открывает дверь и упирается взглядом в голую мокрую грудь Джека. Обнимает его за талию, вжимается носом в шею, вдыхает, раз, другой, третий, ощущая, как его накрывает чем-то похожим на утреннюю недопростуду.

Утром с ним — теперь это ясно — было что-то вроде гормонального бума, такие же случались в первые течки, он просто не сообразил, что происходит.

Сейчас он все понимает, осознает — и очень хочет перейти от банальных обнимашек к чему-то более существенному. Для этого нужно оторваться от Джека и хотя бы поднять голову, сказать, наверное, вслух: “Пойдем наконец-то трахаться”, — но язык не слушается, запах пропитывает тело, оседает на языке свежим мятно-лимонным вкусом, проникает в кровь, течет вместе с ней по венам.

Халат мешает нормально прижаться к Джеку, и Гейб нетерпеливо сдергивает его, трогает влажную кожу, с удовольствием слушая, как сердце Джека начинает колотиться в ребра. В его, Гейба, ребра — почему-то это чувствуется именно так.

Он слизывает капли воды — мята, лимон, зеленый чай, — прикусывает ключицу, шею, мочку уха и заставляет себя поднять голову. Иначе они так и будут тут стоять, а Джек будет лишь обнимать его и бояться сжать руки посильнее.

Поцелуй тоже лимонно-мятный, долгий, сладкий, нежный, как и прикосновения к спине и бокам.

Джек чего-то ждет. Нет, он сдерживается, изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не сорваться и не натворить все то, чем пугают омег.

Зря, потому что Гейб не просто согласен, он этого хочет, прямо сейчас, прямо здесь, чтобы его ткнули лицом во что-нибудь и выебали. Выдрали, не обращая внимания на крики. Чтобы он перестал думать, потому что сейчас он еще может — и это неправильно.

Куда лучше было бы рухнуть в безумие, в котором нет ничего, кроме воя тела о том, как ему хорошо. До этого безумия полшага, и они все никак не его не сделают.

— Притормози, — тихо просит Гейба Джек.

Несмотря на то, что его трясет. Несмотря на то, что он добирается наконец-то до задницы Гейба и с ходу, вместо здравствуйте, загоняет в нее пальцы. Это приятно — но мало.

Мало.

Гейб подается на них, сжимается, зажмуривается, пытаясь хоть так догнаться и кончить, но не получается, и он скулит, выпрашивая больше.

— Не торопись, пожалуйста. — Джек опять пробует остановить его, и Гейб дергает его за волосы. Джек держит его одной рукой, пальцы другой медленно-медленно двигаются внутри. Слишком медленно. — Тебе же будет больно.

Гейб кусает губы, и свои, и чужие, опирается спиной о стену, закидывает ногу Джеку на бедро, чтобы было — что? Удобнее? Наверное. В любом случае это не помогает.

До безумия, до оргазма буквально шажок, крошечный, незаметный, но он есть. И он мешает.

— Я не хочу не торопиться, — все же ухитряется выдавить из себя Гейб в перерыве между двумя неспешными поцелуями. — Давай уже. Хватит. Сдерживаться. Достал.

И добирается до его члена — почему-то раньше это не пришло Гейбу в голову. Трогает осторожно, размазывает стекающую с головки смазку по всему стволу, сжимает кулак, дрочит, жестко, быстро, постанывая от удовольствия. Ловит губами стоны Джека, сначала еле слышные, но очень скоро перешедшие в рычание.

— Я тебя предупреждал, если что, — рявкает Джек ему в рот.

В его глазах плещется сумасшествие, темное, хмельное, сладкое. Гейб тоже захлебывается в нем и наконец-то окунается в него с головой.

Из ванной в спальню его буквально выносят, роняют спиной на кровать — и Джек нависает сверху, но больше не смотрит и не говорит ничего, как раньше, нет.

Не целует, а, скорее, насилует рот языком, через секунду сползает ниже, кусает больно — хорошо!.. — шею, ключицы, соски, кожу над пупком и на внутренней стороне бедер. Быстро, зло, жестко. Его пальцы в заднице двигаются так же, и их все равно не хватает, но так уже лучше.

Гейб цепляется за плечи Джека, просит о чем-то и сам не понимает, о чем. Но Джек понимает. И Джек не может сказать ему “нет”.

Что-то шуршит, хрен его знает что, Гейба переворачивают на живот, вздергивают за бедра вверх, и в задницу, в горячую и пульсирующую дырку, истекающую смазкой, врубается член.

Сразу на всю длину — бедра шлепают о ягодицы, — Гейб зубами вгрызается в одеяло, чтобы не орать, сжимает кулаки, подается назад, выгибается… И в первый раз кончает.

Правда, не совсем это осознает — он вообще мало что теперь осознает и чувствует, кроме размеренных жестких движений в заднице, восхитительного ощущения наполненности, лихорадочных поцелуев, порхающих по плечам и загривку, переплетенных пальцев — те, что на левой руке, скользкие — и растекающегося по телу от низа живота огня.

Второй оргазм накатывает почти сразу же, вместе с волной запаха Джека. Гейб сглатывает лимонно-мятную слюну, неловко поворачивает голову и получает такой же неловкий, неудобный, отчаянно-жадный поцелуй, и скулит Джеку в рот.

Ему слишком хорошо, чтобы выдержать долго, да и зачем? У них есть дня три, чтобы тянуть, трахаться медленно, отсасывать друг другу — и что там еще входит в обязательный набор для секса?

Гейб не помнит, не знает, ему сейчас совершенно не до того, он лежит на постели, животом в луже собственной спермы, Джек держит его, прикусывая кожу то на плечах, то на шее, и Гейб кончает опять, содрогнувшись всем телом и тихо воя.

Его словно подхватывает и несет куда-то течением бурной реки — однажды он так чуть не утонул, но тогда он сопротивлялся и выплыл, а теперь не хочет. Сейчас он ныряет с головой, теряется в запахе, в толчках, становящихся все более неровными.

Под закрытыми веками радужными всполохами рассыпаются искры, они заполняют каждый сосуд, даже самый маленький, щекочут изнутри, обжигают так, что Гейб скулит, слушая рваные, задыхающиеся стоны Джека. Полные чего-то очень похожего на изнеможение: Джеку тоже слишком хорошо, чтобы терпеть долго.

Это понятно и по набухающему узлу, и по тому, как Джек стискивает запястья Гейба. Останутся синяки.

Плевать.

Толчок, еще один и еще один, и четвертый, короткий, почти незаметный. На пятом Гейба накрывает опять — с Джеком одновременно.

Разделенный на двоих оргазм куда лучше, куда ярче, чем оба предыдущих вместе взятых, распирающий задницу узел добавляет искрам под веками красок, Гейб выгибается, откинув голову Джеку на плечо, кричит, срывая голос и содрогаясь в спазмах. Спермы больше просто нет, но это он отмечает краем сознания, погружаясь куда-то в темное, пахнущее мятой, лимоном и зеленым чаем ничто.

***

Омега имеет перед нормальными мужчинами ровно одно преимущество: он способен испытывать множественные оргазмы.

Почему-то это идиотское утверждение, сделанное неизвестно кем и когда, первым приходит Гейбу в голову, когда он снова может думать.

Джек лежит на нем безвольной тушкой, медленно дышит и, кажется, спит.

Гейб пытается отнять у него свои руки, приподнимается на локтях — хрен там, Джек продолжает притворяться трупом.

Это неплохо и приятно — то, что один короткий перепих довел выносливого и сильного Джека вот до такого состояния. До того, что он забыл, что ему положено трогательно носиться — вроде того, как он вел себя в последние дни — вокруг своего заебанного омеги, переживать, заботиться и печально смотреть, извиняясь за слишком жесткий и быстрый первый раз.

Гейбу все это совсем не нужно, он сам хотел по-другому, но ему почему-то кажется, что Джек, ну как очухается, с ходу бросится заниматься именно подобными глупостями, и придется его немного придушить. Чтобы перестал.

Если не будет лень, конечно.

Сейчас вот лень — Гейб утыкается лицом в кровать, чуть сжимается вокруг члена в заднице, еще твердого, горячего, увенчанного огромным по ощущениям узлом. Нет, слово “увенчать” здесь не подходит — узел же не на головке, а в основании, — но найти подходящее не получается. Хотя Гейб и пытается. Но как-то так, лениво, в полудреме и посторгазменном обладении.

Джек вздыхает, трется носом о шею Гейба, отпускает его руки, обнимает поперек груди и переворачивается вместе с ним на бок.

Ну да, им так лежать, пока узел не спадет, и обычно это занимает довольно долгое время.

Вчера, когда они весело дрочили на яхте, никакого узла не было, кстати. Почему? И Гейб открывает рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, но Джек начинает говорить раньше него.

— Ты сумасшедший, ты знаешь об этом? — тихо спрашивает он. И ощутимо так злится.

— М? — удивляется Гейб, которому лень реагировать на чужую злость. Ему слишком хорошо, чтобы думать о том, что именно могло вывести Джека из себя в прекрасном стремительном сексе.

— Не знаешь, значит, — приходит к гениальному выводу Джек. — Больше никогда — слышишь, никогда! — не разрешай мне не сдерживаться.

Вот это уже интересно.

— С чего вдруг? Мне понравилось, знаешь ли.

— С того, что для тебя это может закончиться травмами. Я, если ты не заметил, намного сильнее. А “перестань держать себя в руках” автоматически означает, что я могу продемонстрировать на тебе всю свою силу. И, что хуже, просто не почувствовать, в какой момент тебе станет плохо и больно. И уж тем более не смогу остановиться. Так что, Гейб, больше никогда не говори мне такое. Пожалуйста.

Ну, “пожалуйста” сглаживает резкость его слов, как и то, что это такая забота, оказывается, сообщить только что прекрасно потрахавшемуся человеку, что он что-то там сделал не так. В первый для него раз, угу.

— Гейб, не обижайся, — теперь жалобно зовет Джек . — Я не хочу, чтобы ты в один прекрасный день от меня сбежал, потому что я… э-э-э-э…

— Заткнись.

Он не обижается и не злится, скорее, недоумевает — например, на тему того, почему это нельзя было сказать до секса. И почему Джек считает, что может причинить ему боль. И почему об этом нужно внезапно говорить сейчас, когда все прекрасно и удивительно.

Гейб опускает голову на чужое плечо, укладывается чуть удобнее, чтобы узел не давил слишком сильно, прикрывает глаза — в данный момент жизнь кажется ему удивительно гармоничной и чудесной. И ему все никак не удается вспомнить, почему он так боялся этого человека и отношений с ним.

Потом-то вспомнит, но сейчас все мысли о страхе и все услышанные истории забиваются ощущениями от качественного траха, голодом и приближающейся новой волной желания. Еще не особо близкой, они точно успеют перекусить, но и не особо далекой. Она пока что легким прибоем плещется в голове, но грозит превратиться в полноценное цунами. Гейб ерзает, трется затылком о лоб Джека и врет:

— Обязательно. А что у нас на обед?

— Скорее, на завтрак, — хмыкает Джек, качает головой и прижимает Гейба к себе посильнее. — Я серьезно. То, что в этот раз все прошло… безболезненно, не значит, что в следующий будет так же.

— Угу.

Вот эта суперзаботливость — вещь, конечно, хорошая, но временами несколько ненужная. Ну и личный альфа Гейба явно забыл о том, что Гейб не хрупкая киса, а здоровый и сильный мужик и может, если что, и по роже дать.

— Почему я тебе не верю, м?

— Потому что ты болван?

Джек смеется, потом осторожно отстраняется, а Гейб тихонько и разочарованно стонет. С членом в заднице было куда приятнее, чем теперь без него.

Впрочем, жрать лежа на боку будет крайне неудобно, особенно если учесть, что еда вообще находится не в спальне. А жрать хочется так, словно Гейб последние пару недель голодал и пил только воду.

Он все равно продолжает валяться, пока Джек идет в ванную, зачем-то прикрывая ладонью полный спермы презерватив.

Вот о них Гейб не думал — ладно, он вообще ни о чем, кроме траха, не думал. И, по идее, такое должно испугать — босой, беременный и несчастный, ага, — но не пугает абсолютно. Джек обо всем позаботился, Джек — молодец, Джеком надо гордиться.

Гейб и гордится, плавая в этом теплом, странном чувстве, пока Джек не возвращается, одетый в халат, в обнимку с халатом Гейба и мокрым полотенцем в руках.

Лежать, подставляясь под чужие руки, нормально, дать себя обтереть — тоже, раздвинуть ноги, перевернуться и приподнять задницу, как и уцепиться за чужие запястья, чтобы встать, и задрать руки, пока Джек надевает на него халат и улыбается при этом.

Гейб чувствует себя ленивой удовлетворенной медузой и готов прямо сейчас где-нибудь растечься, но Джек тащит его в гостиную, усаживает в кресло и опять куда-то уходит.

Возвращается, опускается перед Гейбом на пол и долго мажет чем-то его запястья. А, гель от синяков. Особо он не поможет, но кто Гейб такой, чтобы не позволять Джеку о себе заботиться. Омегам вообще положено умирать от счастья, когда их альфа смотрит вот так — и с нежностью, и с чем-то сладким и темным в самой глубине глаз, и с легкой усмешкой, и с гордостью — и прикасается, как святыне.

Нежный, ласковый, заботливый Джек. Наверное, если бы Гейб знал, что он будет таким, он бы сбежал из дома лет в пятнадцать, когда жить там стало совсем невыносимо, и пошел бы его искать. И нашел бы. И вместе было бы проще.

— Не смотри на меня так, — просит Джек. Целует его раскрытую ладонь, на секунду прижимается к ней щекой и встает. — Завтрак. Еда, в общем. Я, кстати, сказал, что у нас... эм…

— Течка? — заканчивает за него Гейб. — Не у нас, а у меня. И кому ты это сказал?

— Хозяину гостиницы. Он омега, если ты не заметил, и он обещал, что еду нам будут ставить перед дверью, а простыни менять по звонку. Но если учесть, что у нас две кровати, то с последним мы подождем.

Гейб пожимает плечами и улыбается: ему все равно.

Он бы, наверное, согласился даже на кучу детей и вечное рабство на кухне, лишь бы все оставалось так же. Никого, кроме них двоих, разморенное, удовлетворенное тело, вкусная еда, никаких проблем, никаких забот, кроме размышлений о том, в какой позе они будут заниматься сексом в следующий раз. Ноги, лежащие у Джека на коленях, пальцы, поглаживающие ступню, ставший привычным, почти родным запах лимона, мяты и зеленого чая.

Это нелогично, конечно: дети и никаких проблем и забот плохо сочетаются, — но Гейбу слишком хорошо, чтобы думать логично и строить какие-то там планы.

Здесь и сейчас слишком хорошо, настолько, что даже новая волна возбуждения, какая-то ленивая и томная, не сбивает с ног, а медленно затягивает в себя, и сам Гейб потягивается, переползает со своего кресла к Джеку на колени, утыкается лицом ему в плечо и так сидит, пока его неторопливо трахают пальцами. Он сам не двигается, позволяя делать с собой все, что угодно, и этот раз длится и длится, бесконечно долго, бесконечно сладко.

***

Следующие три дня они проводят, перемещаясь между постелью, ванной и столиком с едой.

Спят, едят, моются — в душе Гейб впервые в жизни пробует сделать минет и мгновенно давится, но Джека вполне хватает на то, чтобы оценить попытку, а не отсутствующие умения.

В какой-то момент Гейб даже вспоминает о том, что уже два дня не отправлял смски команде, и судорожно строчит: “Все в порядке, заняты, как освободимся — напишу”. Команда, конечно, может понять все не так, но Гейб перестает о них думать.

Они трахаются, много, то быстро, то долго, перепробовав, кажется, все возможные и невозможные позы.

Стоя не особо удобно, зато и быстро кончить не получается.

На коленях хорошо, но не получается целоваться.

На спине, сунув под бедра подушку, идеально.

На боку тоже.

На весу, у Джека на руках, прижавшись лопатками к стене, обалденно остро, не в последнюю очередь потому, что Гейб все время боится, что его уронят.

К концу второго дня он осознает, что все еще хочет, но если в него засунут что-нибудь, он уползет куда-нибудь в Мексику, и Джек раздвигает ноги, впихнув Гейбу в руки смазку. Так тоже хорошо — и немного страшно, потому что анальным сексом Гейб не занимался никогда и ни с кем.

Так — отлично просто, потому что кусающий губы и стонущий Джек, стискивающий в кулаках простыню, — это очень красиво, а его беспомощность трогательна чуть ли не до слез. И Гейб долго всматривается в его лицо, пытаясь понять, не сделал ли он случайно Джеку больно, потому что Джек-то для такого секса не особо приспособлен.

Не сделал — и потом Джек слабым голосом сообщает, что им следует почаще меняться.

У них все хорошо — хорошо настолько, что не верится. И да, Гейб осознает, что основную массу “хорошо” им обеспечивают гормоны, но надеется, что и после течки все останется если не так же, то хотя бы похоже.

***

Утром четвертого дня Гейб понимает, что течка закончилась, но все равно ленится вставать. Он, конечно, начинает думать нормально, выплыв из гормонального дурмана, но плечо под щекой все еще пахнет мятой, лимоном и зеленым чаем, и поднимать голову, что-нибудь решать и куда-нибудь идти не хочется абсолютно.

Джек обнимает его, тихо дышит в макушку — часть его груди, видимая Гейбу, выглядит так, словно на нем упражнялись в засосах и укусах какие-то бешеные звери, и Гейб садится, осторожно выбравшись из его рук.

Джек вообще весь выглядит так, словно его кусали и били недели две подряд. Ну или он попался какому-нибудь сексуальному маньяку-импотенту, любителю засосов. На белой коже следы выделяются особенно четко.

Причем Гейб в упор не помнит, что делал, например, когда грызанул Джека возле пупка, да так, что остался четкий след от зубов. Пытается вспомнить, но никак не получается, да и вообще последние три дня подернуты розовой сладкой дымкой, за которой никак не выходит разглядеть детали.

Так что лучше поразглядывать Джека. Тот кажется умиротворенным и слегка затраханным, ну и еще уставшим. Это логично, три дня почти непрерывного секса кого угодно измотают, даже выносливого и очень сильного альфу, отлично умеющего держать себя в руках.

И… Ну, наверное, это тоже логично. То, что Гейбу хочется о нем позаботиться. Накормить традиционным мексиканским завтраком, приготовленным собственноручно.

В сторону кухни Гейб, считай, уже шагнул, вот только ее поблизости не наблюдается, а в том, что умеет готовить, Гейб не сознается никогда и никому. Скорее всего. 

Точно не сегодня, да и еду им, наверное, принесли.

Гейб выползает из кровати, находит на полу халат, выглядывает за дверь домика, ничего не обнаруживает и лишь потом догадывается посмотреть на часы. Половина пятого утра, ну надо же.

Потому и Джек спит, и на улице темно. Но ложиться снова глупо, так что Гейб плетется в душ, долго моется, потом долго рассматривает покрывающие тело следы... э-э-э… бурной страсти.

Впечатляет...

После душа делать становится окончательно нечего, и Гейб, подумав немного, идет будить Джека. Стаскивает его за ноги с кровати, поднимает, трясет и роняет обратно на кровать.

— Что такое? — сонно спрашивает Джек. — Ты чего вскочил?

Он принюхивается, чуть приподнявшись, и расстраивается:

— Течка закончилась, да?

— Угу, — кивает Гейб, скрестив руки на груди. — Если ты собираешься плакать, то лучше отправляйся куда-нибудь, где я не буду тебя видеть.

— Я не собирался, — удивляется Джек, садится и тянет Гейба к себе, схватив за бедра. — Просто нам было хорошо, и жаль, что так больше не будет.

— Это не последняя моя течка. — Гейб запускает пальцы ему в волосы и прижимает Джека лбом к своему животу. — Следующая через полгода, можем во время нее снова уехать в какой-нибудь отель и снова сделать друг другу хорошо.

— Эта была первой. Во всем первом есть особое очарование. Завтрак? Гулять? Дальше спать?

— Гулять и завтрак, в городе.

— Хорошо.

Они проводят так еще немного времени — Гейб бездумно перебирает тонкие светлые прядки, включая ту самую антенку, — пока Джек не вздыхает, не поднимается на ноги и не удаляется в сторону ванной.

Гейб смотрит ему вслед, любуется на отпечаток собственных зубов, украшающий задницу Джека, слегка гордится собой, а потом идет одеваться. Вроде бы он засовывал в сумку рубашку и легкие брюки. Если нет, то придется купить, потому что разгуливать в виде жертвы сексуального маньяка ему совсем не хочется.

***

На набережной по-утреннему свежо, пахнет океаном и солнцем, рыбой и блинчиками.

Блинчиков Гейбу хочется так, что он почти захлебывается слюной, и Джек, рассмеявшись, оставляет его у парапета и убегает к стоящему неподалеку обшарпанному вагончику. Гейб в жизни не стал бы покупать там еду, но запах и пусть небольшая, но очередь говорят сами за себя.

Ладно. Значит, блинчики, прямо вот тут, а потом что-нибудь приятное.

Смску написать родной команде, что ли?

Вдруг они там совсем рехнулись и на всех парах мчатся в Майами?

Вряд ли, но чем черт не шутит.

Вообще, Гейбу лень, и он забирается на высокий парапет, поднимает лицо к небу, улыбается, вертит телефон в руках, косится на Джека, нетерпеливо подпрыгивающего в самом конце очереди.

Это надолго, но…

Хм.

Пойти к нему? Или все же позвонить Лене? Или ограничиться сообщением? Ну или сидеть на месте и не дергаться, ожидая, пока о нем позаботятся?

Вот лучше последнее.

О том, что телефон может зазвонить, Гейб не думает, и вздрагивает, чуть не выронив его. И он так уверен, что это Лена, что принимает вызов не глядя и игриво произносит:

— Да, дорогая?

— Габриэль! — возмущается мама. — Я так надеялась, что это не ты! Как ты можешь! В таком виде, у всех на глазах! Что это за мальчишка с тобой? А если сейчас появится твой альфа — ты подумал, что ты ему скажешь и как он отнесется к тому, что ты спишь с кем-то, кроме него? Как быстро ты забыл все, что я тебе говорила!

Он опускает руку с телефоном вниз, оглядывается и замечает все свое семейство. Родители, старшая сестра с мужем и детьми, бабушка, младшая сестра — с женихом, скорее всего.

Гейб так давно с ними не встречался и не общался, что не знает, какие изменения произошли в чьем статусе. 

Интересно, почему он не сменил номер сразу же, как только вступил в армию, а? Наверное, мечтал вот это все выслушивать.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, мама, — говорит он трубке, зажатой в ладони. — И всех вас. Знакомьтесь, это мой альфа Джек, самый лучший человек на свете. Я не думаю, что он будет бить моих родственников, но все равно не советую при нем рассказывать, как он должен себя со мной вести. Потому что останавливать его я не буду. И на свадьбу мы вас не пригласим. И детей, если я рехнусь и они появятся, не покажем.

Мама его не слышит, конечно.

Зато слышит возникший рядом Джек.

— Кому мы не покажем детей, Гейб? С кем ты разговариваешь?

— Я? — удивляется Гейб. Сбрасывает вызов, убирает сотовый в карман и пожимает плечами. — Ни с кем, Джеки. Уже ни с кем.

Обращение слетает с губ само собой, раньше, чем Гейб осознает, как именно его назвал. Но вообще, его можно называть хоть заюшкой — после всего, что у них было.

— Что произошло, м? Меня не было даже не десять минут, меньше — что за это время успело случиться?

Он ставит то, что принес, на парапет, обнимает Гейба за бок одной рукой, другой хватает за затылок и заставляет наклониться к себе:

— Кто и что опять тебе сказал, и почему ты веришь им, а не мне?

Гейбу очень хочется ответить, что он только ему и верит, но вместо этого он говорит совсем другое:

— Вот представь себе, Джеки, что у тебя есть ребенок. И ты точно знаешь, что пройдет лет двадцать — и явится чудовище, которое этого ребенка отберет, будет его бить, насиловать, унижать, морить голодом, издеваться, и ты ничего не сможешь сделать, чтобы его защитить. Когда он окажется у того монстра, я имею в виду. И ты будешь знать, что твоему ребенку плохо. Что ты сделаешь?

Джек вздыхает.

— Постараюсь не допустить, чтобы мой ребенок попал к тому монстру. Увезу его, спрячу, поменяю документы, запасусь оружием, чтобы отстреливаться, подружусь со снайпером, чтобы он дежурил поблизости и стрелял во всех, кто приближается к моему дому и моему ребенку. А если я буду знать, как этого монстра зовут, то убью его заранее и так, чтобы никто не выяснил, что это я.

— Хм, — Гейб прикрывает глаза. — Ты странный. Нормальные люди предпочитают с раннего детства пугать детей этим самым монстром. Точнее, готовят к жизни с ним. Учат слушаться там… Готовить три миллиона разных блюд. Наводить в доме порядок, стирать, гладить. Рассказывают, что монстра нужно уважать в любом случае, целовать его ноги и позволять делать с тобой все, что угодно. Готовят ребенка к…

— ...узаконенному рабству. Гейб. Гейб, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста, — зовет его Джек. — Мне очень жаль, что с тобой так обращались. Что тебя запугивали тем, чего не может быть, и продолжают запугивать до сих пор. Но ты больше не один. Покажи мне, где цель, и скомандуй “фас” — и я уничтожу любого, кто представляет для тебя угрозу. Даже если это моя собственная будущая теща.

Гейб качает головой и обнимает его.

— Это ты меня так замуж зовешь? — спрашивает он.

— Еще чего. Замуж я тебя буду звать романтично, с цветами, ужином и фейерверком. И кольцом с воооооот таким бриллиантом! — Джек разводит руки, демонстрируя размеры камня, и Гейб тихо смеется, почувствовав, как его отпускает вернувшийся было страх. — А вообще, Гейб, это все ужасно. Но я думаю, они таким образом пытались облегчить тебе жизнь со мною-монстром. Во всяком случае, я хочу так думать. Потому что от мыслей, что это было просто… издевательство, мне очень хочется убивать. Но меня посадят, а мне нельзя в тюрьму, потому что я тебя нашел.

Телефон в кармане звонит снова.

Гейб вытаскивает его и выключает не глядя, спрыгивает с парапета, берет в руки коробку, которую притащил Джек, обнимает его за талию и ведет подальше от своей милой родни. Он абсолютно не желает с ними встречаться и уж тем более знакомить с ними Джека: не заслужили.

— Не надо никого убивать, навещать тебя в тюрьме я не буду, даже не надейся. Но да, я тоже хочу думать, что таким образом они желали мне добра. Спрашивать их не станем. И да, о мой грозный монстр, чем мы будем теперь заниматься?

Джек обнимает его за плечи:

— Ну я думаю, что сейчас я буду ужасно тебя унижать. Сначала накормлю, потом куплю билеты на самолет в Орландо и там поведу тебя в Universal Orlando. А дальше посмотрим, возможно, свожу тебя в какой-нибудь ресторан и сниму тебе номер в самом дорогом отеле, который найду, и позволю тебе там выспаться…

— ...на коврике?

— На кровати!

Чужой — дорогой родительницы, скорее всего, — взгляд жжет затылок.

Гейб не оборачивается. Universal Orlando для детей, но какая разница? И в детстве Гейб очень любил книги про Гарри Поттера и даже ждал письма из Школы чародейства и волшебства, но хрен ему, конечно, чуда не случилось.

Да и кто он такой — как говорила не только родительница, но и все родственники, кроме матери отца, бабушки Алехандры, — чтобы противоречить своему альфе? Он всего лишь омега, и его дело слушаться. Желает альфа в парк развлечений и в ресторан, значит, они идут.

Гейб изворачивается и кусает Джека за ухо.

Потом, подумав, останавливается и обнимает его, стискивает изо всех сил, предварительно убрав коробочку с блинчиками в сторону.

Надо бы что-нибудь сказать, но как-то нечего, да и Джек, что в нем подкупает, многое понимает без слов и так же молча обнимает Гейб в ответ.

Они стоят так довольно долго, пока Гейб не заставляет себя разжать руки и отойти на шаг.

— Давай, пойдем. Еда, самолет, Орландо.

— Пойдем, — кивает Джек и быстро целует его в нос.

Чужой взгляд продолжает обжигать, но на него можно не обращать внимания.

Вряд ли Гейб еще когда-нибудь будет общаться с родителями. И вряд ли когда-нибудь простит им все то, что они говорили об альфах.

Так что хрен с ними.

У Гейба альфа и отпуск, и ими обоими он намерен наслаждаться до полной одури


	4. Четыре...

Следующие два дня они не вылезают из парка, бродят везде, катаются, покупают гору всякой хрени, вызывая у окружающих детей лютейшую зависть.

Ну… что поделаешь. В двадцать семь можно себе позволить все, на что хватит денег. Денег у них обоих хватает на все, чего хочется. В том числе и на шикарнейший номер в отеле, с кроватью невероятных размеров, на которой они долго и с удовольствием трахаются, а потом спят, вытянувшись по диагонали, и места достаточно, чтобы рядом устроились еще человек шесть.

Гейбу хорошо — особенно хорошо из-за того, что телефон выключен и нотации семейства откладываются на неопределенный срок, если не навсегда. Они не знают, где он служит, так что точно не приедут, а номер можно легко сменить. Но не прямо сейчас.

Прямо сейчас он — не он обычный, а кто-то, кто имеет право на перманентное безделье и заслуживает его. И он рад бы остаться в этом состоянии подольше, но увы, не получается.

Телефон Джека звонит посреди ночи, два раза подряд, потому что в первый Джек не отвечает, накрыв голову подушкой и промычав что-то матерное.

На второй все же приходится, потому что в такое время просто так не звонят.

И Гейб почти готов к тому, что услышит, но все равно обижается.

— Моррисон, — сообщает кому-то Джек. — Да. В Орландо. Нет. У меня, вообще-то, отпуск. Нет. Да. А без меня? Почему? Хорошо, через час. И, кэп, ты будешь мне должен.

Ну, в общем-то, понятно, что случилось.

Теперь главное — не злиться.

Джек откладывает трубку в сторону, трет глаза, зевает и только после этого смотрит на Гейба.

— Меня отзывают. Прямо отсюда, вертолет прилетит через час. Прости.

— Ну ты в этом не виноват, — пожимает плечами Гейб, делая вид, что ему все равно. — А без тебя они не справятся?

— Увы.

— Почему?

— Потому что человек, которым можно меня заменить, попал в лазарет, а операцию планировали почти полгода. Меня и в отпуск-то отпустили по прямому приказу полковника.

Джек садится и тяжело вздыхает. Потом снова ложится, ловко подмяв Гейба под себя, и долго вкусно его целует.

— Я правда не могу не пойти, Гейб. Даже уволиться мне не дадут, пока операция не завершится. И она на самом деле важная. Не обижайся, ладно?

— Я не обижаюсь, Джеки. Иди уже собирайся.

Ему очень хочется сказать, что он будет ждать Джека на базе, но он заставляет себя промолчать, получает еще один поцелуй и провожает взглядом спину Джека, идущего в душ.

Почему-то за все то время, что они знакомы, Гейб даже не подумал выяснить, кем именно является его альфа. В смысле, какая у него специализация. Ему казалось, что Джек просто силовик, но просто силовика не стали бы выдергивать из отпуска, их в любом отряде и на любой базе достаточно. Значит, все немного сложнее, но сейчас неуместно выяснять детали. Джек торопится, разговор может затянуться, так что лучше не надо. Никуда это от них не убежит.

В ванной включается вода, выключается минут через десять, потом Джек, завернутый в полотенце, возвращается в комнату и начинает одеваться. У них еще с полчаса, но Джеку стоит поесть перед отъездом, так что Гейб тоже одевается и идет вместе с ним вниз, в лобби-бар, в котором можно перехватить чего-нибудь в любое время суток.

Два стакана кофе, два огромных бутерброда — оставшиеся полчаса пролетают незаметно, и черничный маффин Джек доедает по дороге на посадочную площадку, где его ждет вертолет.

— Я… — Джек останавливается на краю площадки, ловит Гейба за уши и целует в нос. — ...вернусь дней через десять. Постарайся сильно не скучать. И да, я хотел бы жить с тобой. Если и ты хочешь, то можешь, пока меня нет, поговорить с полковником насчет общей комнаты. Ну или подожди меня, поговорим вместе. Хорошо?

— Иди уже. — Гейб разворачивает его и подпихивает в спину. — Поговорю, скучать не буду, а ты возвращайся.

— Я вернусь.

Джек на секунду сжимает его ладонь, встряхивается и кидается к армейской вертушке.

Гейб смотрит ему вслед и хочет — искренне и от всей души хочет, — чтобы Джек поскорее вернулся.

***

Сам Гейб отправляется на базу вечером того же дня.

В одиночку таскаться по парку развлечений скучно, без Джека — его нет всего шестнадцать часов… — тоже скучно и тянет немного повыть, а на базе, если верить тонне ссыпавшихся на включенный телефон смсок, находится вся родная команда и очень ждет Гейба обратно.

Ну он и едет обратно — чем еще заняться-то?

Машина ему достается хреновенькая, и всю дорогу Гейб страшно жалеет, что они сдали “Ленд Ровер” в Майами, но главное, что мелкий зеленый драндулет не разваливается и довозит его до городка возле базы.

Гейб боялся, что ему придется чинить его на полпути.

Ах да, ему писало все семейство, но их сообщения Гейб стер, не открывая. Он ничего не хочет о них слышать. И было неплохо полностью о них забыть, но увы, не получится. Но хотя бы игнорировать их можно — а вот общаться и встречаться с ними лучше в компании Джека.

Когда Гейб начал настолько ему доверять ?

Что с ним случилось за последние дни, что он вот так просто дал, да еще и чуть ли не потребовал, чтобы его трахнули, а потом спокойно спал рядом с человеком, который это сделал, позволял ему заботиться о себе, баловать себя и любить?

Наверное, это все потому, что Джек первый, кто любил и баловал его в открытую. Нет, была бабушка Алехандра, но Гейба пытались не пускать к ней в гости, как только поняли, что она не поддерживает семейную стратегию подготовки Гейба к служению альфе, а наоборот, подталкивает его к бунту.

Не помогло, конечно. Запретить к ней ходить, в смысле. Гейб из принципа воевал против всего семейства и победил.

Потом появился Джек и перевернул все с ног на голову.

Правда, не случилось ничего плохого — пока, — и Джек всеми силами доказывал, что и не случится.

Но почему Гейб так легко ему поверил? И верит до сих пор?

И ждет его обратно, живым и невредимым, хотя они расстались меньше суток назад?

Ему это не мешает, нет. Просто удивляет. Как будто он больше не он сам, и еще немного — и придется вспоминать рецепты пирогов бабушки Алехандры. Вот с ней Гейб бы Джека познакомил. Показал бы его, похвастался бы, но она умерла почти десять лет назад — о господи, о чем он думает?

Или это нормально — думать о таком после течки?

Или это пройдет, если Джек достаточно долго будет далеко?

Гейб не хочет, чтобы это проходило, и хочет одновременно, потому что сейчас, без Джека, ощущает себя не самим собой, а половиной чего-то огромного.

Вторую половину несет на север. Что там такого важного на севере?

В таком состоянии — задумчивым и грустным — он и приезжает в городок возле базы, вызывает машину и прямо у ворот попадает в руки команды.

— Ты как? — вопит Лена, ощупывая его.

Остальные стоят рядом и смотрят очень скептически.

— Нормально, — пожимает плечами Гейб. — Откуда вы знали, что я вернусь сегодня?

— Ну… — начинает Лена, а Гейб вдруг понимает, что сейчас услышит что-то не слишком приятное и, схватив обе сумки, свою и Джека, идет в сторону казарм. Гадости лучше узнавать там, где нет свидетелей.

Команда послушно тащится за ним, наперебой рассказывая, в каких местах кто бывал и чем занимался.

Гейба это не особо интересует: где-то далеко Джек устал и мерзнет. Но вроде в остальном с ним все в порядке.

Как давно для Гейба стало важным, как себя чувствует Джек?

В комнате он кидает вещи на кровать, садится рядом с ними и внимательно смотрит Лене в лицо:

— Так откуда вы знали, что я приеду сегодня?

— Мы предполагали, кэп, — отвечает вместо нее Станислав. — Когда ты перестал реагировать на сообщения, некоторые из нас волновались. И решили вызволить тебя из лап насильника и садиста. Путем... эм… избавления его отряда от единственного имеющегося в наличии координатора. Второй, как ты догадываешься, трахался с тобой, кэп. Ну и команда улетела на операцию вчера ночью. Соответственно, если тебя не заебали до смерти, то ты должен был вернуться сегодня. Под нашу, так сказать, защиту.

— Придурки.

Нет, Гейб понимает, что они за него переживали, хотели как лучше и все такое — но того же хотела его семья. И чем все закончилось?

Семья хотя бы не лишала его нескольких дней отличного секса и давно уже не лезет в его жизнь. Одно исключение не считается.

Координатора... Интересно, почему Джек ему не сказал? Не счел нужным? Забыл? Не доверяет?

Забыл, скорее всего. Или не подумал, что Гейб не знает.

Потому что координатор — это круто. У Гейба вот его нет, а жаль, и действия своего отряда во время боя он координирует лично, что не всегда удобно, потому что он не видит всей ситуации. А тут под боком — скорее, под щекой — спал целый готовый и обученный координатор!

Интересно, его получится переманить к себе? Было бы отлично.

Правда, хм, команда вряд ли сможет воспринимать Джека нормально, по крайней мере, первое время.

— Почему придурки? — удивляется Лена. — Мы тебя спасали.

— Меня не надо было спасать.

— Ну да, по твоим рукам заметно.

Вот еще один признак экстремального разжижения мозгов. То, что Гейб надел футболку, а не рубашку, и всему миру видны красивые темные браслеты из синяков на его запястьях.

Это все Джек — ну, в смысле, плохо на него влияет.

Где-то далеко Джек мерзнет все сильнее и устал просто адски.

Не нужно вот так беспокоиться за него, Джек большой и умный мальчик — целый координатор! — и он там, где бы он ни был, не один. Ничего страшного с ним не случится.

Не беспокоиться не получается.

— С моими руками все в порядке, Лена. — Гейб пожимает плечами, буквально заставив себя перестать прислушиваться. — Все оказалось совсем не так, как я себе представлял.

Кстати, когда Джек был рядом, Гейб его практически не чувствовал. А теперь вон пожалуйста. Так будет всегда?..

Ну… Зато Гейб узнает, если Джек начнет ему изменять. И убьет его, медленно и с удовольствием.

— Гейб, но ты же понимаешь, что это не ты сейчас говоришь?

— Лена, — вздыхает Станислав, — я же сказал, что ты лезешь в то, в чем вообще не разбираешься, помнишь? Это говорит он, и все с ним в порядке.

А ведь они не видели остальных синяков, засосов и иже с ними.

Мде.

— Но!..

— Лена, — обрывает ее Гейб, — спасибо за помощь, но со мной действительно все хорошо. И будет еще лучше, когда он вернется. Я же говорю, все оказалось совсем не так, как я думал и как мне рассказывали.

Ему не верят — никто, кроме Станислава, — но когда-нибудь Гейб сможет их убедить.

Особенно когда Джек снова будет тут и опять покажет всем, какой он… Какой он.

***

Почти десять дней.

За это время, конечно, не родишь и даже не окончишь школу, но кучу всего другого можно успеть спокойно. Пройти стандартный медосмотр. Погонять команду сначала по полосе препятствий, потом в симуляторе, потом на соревнованиях с другой командой. Сбегать на операцию. Именно сбегать: посреди ночи всех подняли по тревоге и перевезли на вертолетах в соседний город, освобождать госпиталь, захваченный сумасшедшим папашей пациента. Зачем там нужен был спецназ, никто толком не понял, потому что папашу ловким ударом по голове уложил дежурный врач, но раз военные проснулись и прилетели, то пришлось с умным видом стоять в оцеплении и усиленно потеть.

Джек где-то далеко проснулся уставшим.

Можно пообщаться с немногочисленными омегами на базе, от женатых, из администрации, до тех, что без пары.

Те, что без пары, Гейбу сочувствуют, а когда он пытается аккуратно убедить их, что все не так плохо — у него, по крайней мере, — сочувствуют и того больше. Те, кто видел его перед медосмотром без футболки, язык за зубами, конечно, не удержали, и через день после возвращения Гейба на базу все знали, что он с ног до головы в синяках.

Женатые же омеги или те, которые с парой, закатывают глаза, слыша эти новости, но сами ничего не говорят. Перестает и Гейб, хотя бы потому, что это не его дело — кого-то там в чем-то убеждать. Ну и еще ему достают адрес форума для омег с парами, тайного, как содержимое дипломата американского президента, и попасть туда возможно только после рекомендации минимум двух зарегистрированных участников. Зачем такая конспирация, Гейб не очень-то понимает, но ему без разницы: он все равно ничего не собирается там писать и читать, и регистрируется — ну чтобы было.

Можно поразмышлять о том, что координатор — это офигенно сложно. Их мало, их долго учат, они должны уметь очень быстро думать и мгновенно принимать рискованные и лучшие в сложившейся ситуации решения — людей, способных на это, немного. И один из них Джек. Как бы сманить его к себе, м? Гейб понимает, что легко не будет, несмотря на то, что они пара.

Можно устать от разговоров о том, что все плохо, Джек просто притворяется, и вот он вернется — и начнется ад.

Устать — и задуматься, а что… что, если они правы? Гейб и верит, и не верит, и не в состоянии поверить до конца. Потому что он всю свою жизнь знал, что будет плохо. Пока Джек был рядом, доверять ему было просто. Теперь, когда он далеко, Гейб начинает сомневаться.

Джек где-то далеко адски устал, а еще у него почему-то болит левая нога.

Сомнения подогревает родная команда, Лена в основном, но и остальные, кроме Станислава, с удовольствием напоминают Гейбу о том, что говорил он сам, что рассказывают по телевизору, пишут в журналах и в брошюрах организаций, занимающихся помощью омегам.

Вроде как Джек доказал, что это все вранье, но без него куда проще снова прислушаться к тому, что твердят другие. И вспомнить, что Гейб долгие годы был уверен: любой альфа — чудовище.

С Джеком… Возможно, влиял запах или какие-нибудь там феромоны, но Гейб с удивлением понимает, что во время и после течки ни разу — кроме общения с родительницей — не подумал о том, что все плохо и нужно бежать. Наоборот, бежать не хотелось, а хотелось остаться там — вдвоем — навсегда.

Осознание вначале пугает. Настолько, что Гейб уносит сумку с вещами Джека в его комнату. О том, что они вроде как собирались жить вместе, Гейб забывает.

Где-то далеко Джек наконец-то высыпается. Гейбу иногда стыдно за то, что он о нем снова думает.

Особенно если учесть, как быстро он сдался. И то, что Джек, скорее всего, заранее знал: Гейб сдастся.

И то, как быстро все прошло, когда Джек уехал.

Он же не мог рассчитывать на то, что Гейб будет постоянно под боком, правда? Ну, в смысле, для того, чтобы контролировать его доверие и все такое. Или мог? Или нет?

Об этом Гейб размышляет без передышки, отвлекаясь только на время второй операции — зачистка перевалочной базы наркоторговцев, — это ему даже снится.

В том сне Джек почему-то одет в наряд индейского шамана, пляшет вокруг костра и поет жуткие песни, которые должны заставить Гейба полностью принадлежать ему. Стать его послушной марионеткой, постельно-кухонной куклой, наркоманящей его запахом. В сочетании с полностью европейской мордой Джека костюм шамана выглядит скорее смешно, чем страшно, но Гейб, проснувшись, все равно немного боится.

Джек устал и спит. Интересно, чем он там занимается, что постоянно такой замученный?

Иррационально, несмотря на то, что Гейб сейчас почти уверен, что Джек его каким-то образом обманывал и дурил, ему все равно хочется укрыть Джека одеялом и охранять его покой.

Забавно.

Наверное, такое нормально. Ну там после внушения и феромонов. Или потому что они пара и с Джеком рядом было на удивление хорошо.

Хрен его знает, короче.

В итоге на восьмой день отсутствия Джека Гейб лениво тащится на завтрак, выслушивает очередную порцию “Если он снова тут объявится, то мы его убьем” от команды и лично от Лены, задумывается о Джеке и о том, что тот сделает, когда вернется, выпадает из реальности, погрузившись в мысли о сексе, получает тычок в бок и крик: “У тебя опять такое лицо!”

“Такое лицо” у него часто, раз по пять-шесть в сутки как минимум, в те моменты, когда он начинает вспоминать о том, чем они с Джеком занимались. Лену это бесит. Гейб тихонько подозревает, что она в него еще и влюблена, ну в дополнение к желанию защитить бедного омежку от монстроальфы. Это, по крайней мере, объясняет ее настойчивую упертость в убеждениях и утверждениях. Остальные-то в основном поддакивают, и только Лена то и дело изобретает новые аргументы против Джека.

Гейбу хочется ей что-нибудь сломать, но он держит себя в руках и, пользуясь тем, что после операции у них официально два выходных дня, смывается к себе.

Ему бы нужно написать отчет, сходить к полковнику и попросить новую комнату, поинтересоваться, нужно ли как-то официально оформлять их с Джеком отношения, но он падает на кровать в обнимку с компьютером, заходит на тот самый секретный форум и, неожиданно для себя, зачитывается.

Таких историй, как его собственная, на десяток восемь.

Конечно, не таких же, детали разнятся, местами целые куски, но все сводится к одному и тому же: запугивание в детстве и юности, страх перед альфой, потом встреча, побег, еще одна встреча, альфа, убивающийся в попытках доказать, что он не такое чудовище, как о нем думают, проведенная вместе течка, счастье, свадьба, дети, бу-бу-бу.

То есть последнее не обязательно, многие омеги продолжают учиться или работать, но в общем и целом все выглядит примерно одинаково.

Хотя некоторые истории выбиваются из привычной картины. Например, история омеги ДикийВолк, который вырос в семье бета-людей и своего альфу ждал, подпрыгивая от нетерпения.

Этот же милейший мальчик с крутейшим ником с удовольствием делился знаниями о том, как возникает и протекает связь между омегой и альфой. Например, он писал, что альфа свой запах контролировать не может, зато омега, если сильно захочет, может заставить себя его не чувствовать. И что чаще всего связь проявляет себя в начале полового созревания. Раньше — реже и, как правило, в тех случаях, если омеге без поддержки хреново.

Ну… это многое объясняет. Гейбу стены не то чтобы не хватало, но с Джеком было бы легче.

А вот некоторые истории жуткие. Рассказ матери альфы, который успел почувствовать, как его пара умирает, — и все. Причем пара спешила к нему на встречу и попала под грузовик.

Рассказ омеги, очень захотевшего, чтобы альфа умер, — и альфа умер. Жить с этим омега не смог, пытался покончить с собой, но его вытащили и сдали в психушку — если верить сообщениям модераторов, сам мальчишка написал только о том, что сделал, и о том, что пошел вешаться.

Или вот ветка тех омег, чьи альфы пропали без вести. Половина писавших в ней не активны месяцами, некоторые — годами. Что случилось с этими людьми, Гейб не знает, но надеется, что они как-то справились с потерей.

Это все малая часть форума, само собой. В основной массе тем омеги обсуждают рецепт _ики_ , дет _ишек_ , работ _ку_ , проблем _ки_ и всякое такое, уменьшительно-ласкательное.

Гейб представляет себя разговаривающим в подобном стиле, ржет и наконец-то успокаивается.

Правда, существует возможность, что на форуме все врут, как все врали в школе, в колледже ну и так далее. Но Гейб верит собственным ощущениям, и тем, что есть сейчас, и тем, которые были, пока он и Джек шарахались по Universal Orlando. Ну и еще раньше, в Майами.

Правда, его ощущения вряд ли можно считать нормальным источником информации. В конце концов, все восемь дней на базе Гейб мотало от накатывающего ужаса к эйфории и желанию немедленно оказаться рядом с Джеком.

От злости на то, что он позволил сделать с собой в Майами, к удивлению из-за того, что он так долго прятался от единственного человека, который ему нужен.

От мыслей о кухне и далее по списку к попыткам вспомнить, что именно бабушка Алехандра клала в тесто для вишневого пирога, что оно получалось таким нежным.

От желания согласиться с Леной к поискам подходящего кляпа в Сети.

Туда-сюда, туда-сюда, как сраный маятник.

Все станет понятно, когда Джек вернется.

Может, ему хватило одного раза, он наигрался и уйдет.

Может, он покажет все свои отрицательные стороны.

Или наоборот, будет таким же милым, как раньше.

В любом случае Гейбу остается только ждать, и он выключает ноутбук, потягивается и отправляется писать отчет.

***

— Эй, Рейес? — Гейб поднимает голову от отчета и смотрит на остановившегося рядом омегу из администрации. — Там т… Моррисон вернулся. Я думал, ты захочешь узнать об этом до того, как его утащат на медосмотр или твоя команда набьет ему морду. Они там все, на вертолетной площадке, ты бы поторопился.

Последнее он договаривает уже Гейбу в спину.

Вот куда их понесло, козлов этих! Гейб ведь просил не лезть, но нет. Главное, не представлять себе, что именно они успели Джеку наговорить. И зачем, черт бы их побрал. Зачем?!

Окей, он понимает зачем, но отношения с Джеком — его личное дело, не нужно им в него лезть, никому вообще не нужно.

Гейб даже воображает, как загоняет всю команду в симулятор и не выпускает оттуда, пока они не сдохнут, но потом выбегает на площадку, и все мысли разом вымывает из головы.

Джек выглядит бледным, измученным и голодным. Ладно, последнее Гейб не видит, а чувствует. Джек так хочет жрать, что Гейбу кажется, это его собственный желудок съел себя и доедает внутренние органы.

И еще — Джек злится.

Это тоже отлично ощущается, всем телом сразу. И пугает. Вдруг Джек злится на него? Эта мысль вызывает дикий ужас, до дрожи, до подгибающихся коленок, до подступивших слез.

Гейб не слышит, что его люди говорят Джеку, но понимает, что что-то не слишком приятное. Да и несложно догадаться , что именно, если учесть, как они восприняли увиденные синяки и реакцию Гейба на упоминания о Джеке.

Он бы подошел ближе, но никак не отлепит себя от стены, к которой когда-то успел прислониться.

С ним никогда не случалось ничего подобного.

Ну да и Джека раньше с ним не случалось тоже.

А что если он… уйдет? Послушается их и уйдет?

А что если?..

— Эй, ты чего? — удивляется оказавшийся вдруг рядом Джек. Обнимает его, прижимается лбом ко лбу. — Что с тобой, Гейб?

— Тебе же велели оставить его в покое! — орет откуда-то сзади Лена.

Гейб вцепляется в него, утыкается лицом в его плечо и заставляет себя перестать трястись. Это сложно, но получается. В основном потому, что Джек облизывает мочку его уха и дует на нее.

— Ну что такое, м? — спрашивает он. — Они тебя достали лекциями о том, что ты должен меня послать? Хочешь, я их всех убью? Или покалечу? Правда, я бы сначала…

— Поел, я знаю, — заканчивает за него Гейб. — Нет. Просто… Не надо их убивать. А вдруг бы ты их послушался?

Ему стыдно за собственный дрожащий голос, стыдно за облегчение от текущего по телу от прикосновений Джека тепла, стыдно от того, как сокращается в ужасе желудок, — за себя всего разом стыдно, в общем.

— С чего бы? Мне не нравится, что они лезут в наши отношения, но слушаться кого-то… Зачем? Я уйду, только если этого захочешь ты. На то, что думают остальные, мне глубоко плевать.

— Моррисон, медосмотр! — орет кто-то.

— Пять минут, — отзывается Джек и прижимает Гейба к себе еще немного сильнее. — Я должен идти, хороший мой, но потом я весь твой, ладно?

Гейб обдумывает обещание, потом обращение и смеется, потому что его отпускает.

— Ладно. Только не называй меня так больше.

Он даже заставляет себя отодвинуться, это сложно, потому что он адски соскучился.

Джек тоже смеется:

— Я знал, что это подействует. В следующий раз назову котенком, имей в виду. Или зайчиком. Полчаса, хорошо? Я постараюсь прорваться к доку в первых рядах: у меня есть уважительная причина в виде тебя.

Отпустить его совсем еще сложнее, но Гейб разжимает руки и смотрит ему вслед, пока Джек не скрывается за поворотом, и лишь потом поворачивается к команде.

— Я предупреждал их, что тебе это не понравится, — сообщает ему Станислав. — И пытался их остановить. Поэтому ты не имеешь права меня бить, Гейб. И вообще, ты омега, а омегам драться не положено.

— Могу позвать Джека, — ласково улыбается Гейб. — Он тебе популярно объяснит, что именно я как омега могу, а что нет.

Станислав поднимает руки и пятится:

— Это была неудачная попытка пошутить, командир. Не надо Моррисона, я видел, на что он способен, и на себе это проверять не хочу. Я хороший.

— Но Гейб, — зовет его Колин. — Ты же… Ты же не можешь на самом деле с ним быть, он же…

— Колин, заткнись, — советует ему Станислав. — Прямо сейчас заткнись. Потому что страшнее альфы, защищающего своего омегу, может быть только омега, решивший, что кто-то обижает его альфу. Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю. Наш командир пока еще держится, но через минуту, если ты не замолчишь, взорвется, и спасет тебя только возвращение Моррисона. Причем я бы на его месте не возвращался.

Гейб хлопает ладонью по лицу и сильно жалеет, что не ушел с Джеком. Но злиться на них всерьез почему-то не получается. Наверное, потому что он сам так долго боялся Джека и того, что придет в его жизнь вместе с ним, что понимает, почему команда пытается его защитить.

Более того — не так давно он сам считал, что от Джека надо бежать, и лишь теперь, когда увидел его, осознал, что бежать уже поздно. И не хочется. Вот так вот.

— Так, — обрывает Гейб начавшую было спорить о чем-то команду. — Заткнулись все. Со мной все в порядке. Честно. В полном. Сейчас мне куда лучше, чем утром. И я помню, о чем говорил годами, но все оказалось не так, как, хм, казалось.

Чувствует он себя при этом полным дебилом.

Ну да логично, как себя еще чувствовать, если учесть, что он сам же засунул свои же убеждения себе же в жопу?..

Вместо того, чтобы послать Джека куда подальше, Гейб поехал с ним в отпуск, трахался до одури, зевал ему в подмышку, пил принесенную им воду, ел, опираясь спиной на его грудь. И сейчас хочет пойти и найти ему еду. Чистую одежду. Залезть вместе с ним в душ и не выбираться оттуда пару дней подряд.

О господи, почему все должно быть так?

Самое забавное, что ему нормально. Нормально вот так.

— У него опять такое лицо, видишь? — бурчит Лена. — Это ненормально, ну. Ненормально, что он таким стал. Надо что-то делать!

— Это природа, Лена. Ничего ты с этим не сделаешь, — отзывается Станислав. — Ему не просто нормально — прости, командир, что мы о тебе в третьем лице, — ему хорошо. А то, что он еще вчера сомневался, логично. Ну не мог он не сомневаться, после того как годами считал, что его будут унижать, бить и заставят рожать. Но ему хорошо, и Моррисон с ним ничего не сделает. А с тобой может, особенно если ты будешь пытаться убедить командира в том, что он должен его бросить.

— На хрена так жить, когда природа все решает за тебя?..

— Ну… им проще. Нашел своего истинного — и жизнь становится прекрасной. Красота, благодать с первой попытки и совместная смерть от старости.

Гейб перестает их слушать, разворачивается и уходит.

Джек хочет есть, значит, нужно найти ему еду.

И да, Гейб осознает, что до кухни и беременности остался шаг, но прямо сейчас ему это не мешает.

Сначала еда.

Нет, сначала к полковнику и договориться о комнате.

Потом еда, потом чистая одежда — и еще мыло, чтобы смыть с Джека камуфляж. С первого раза не удастся, конечно, но лучше слабые черно-зеленые разводы, чем то, как он выглядит сейчас.

Потом успеть бы перетащить вещи из их комнат в новую, но это вряд ли получится, потому что от Джека тянет лютейшим нетерпением и жадностью, что ли, значит, он прибежит так быстро, как сможет.

Минут двадцать еще — именно столько занимает стандартный медосмотр. Гейб вздыхает и ускоряется.

Полковник в ответ на его просьбу об общем жилье пожимает плечами, вытаскивает приказ, подписанный датой начала их отпуска, и ключ-карты.

Гейбу почему-то хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Это раздражает, то, что все про него все знают до того, как он узнает это сам.

Но увы, времени на показательное самопожирание нет, так что он говорит спасибо, отдает честь и торопится в столовую.

Там ждут не его, а прибывший голодный отряд, но с парочкой гигантских буррито расстаются достаточно быстро. И добавляют огромный термос с кофе и коробку с пирожными.

С пирожными!

Вряд ли они для Джека…

Ладно, плевать.

Собрать вещи он не успевает, само собой. Джек появляется в комнате через мгновение после того, как Гейб опускает еду на стол.

Джек смотрит на него, как будто мечтает его сожрать, предварительно полив каким-нибудь сладким соусом.

Забавно — и до стыда смущающе — то, что Гейб совсем не против.

Еще вчера он думал о том, что, возможно, все и обойдется. Исчезнет новизна, ну у Джека, он натешится пойманной добычей и уберется откуда явился, жизнь наладится, войдет в прежнюю колею и станет прекрасной и удивительной.

Теперь он понимает, что если бы Джек так сделал, его пришлось бы срочно убить, а потом лечь рядом и сдохнуть от тоски. Лучше не сосредотачиваться на этих мыслях.

— Я не успел перенести отсюда вещи, — зачем-то сообщает Гейб, хотя это и так очевидно.

— Угу, я заметил, — пожимает плечами Джек. — Не страшно, вдвоем мы справимся быстрее, к тому же там наверняка есть что-нибудь тяжелое.

Он подбирается к Гейбу ближе, подкрадывается, хищно раздувая ноздри. Гейб пятится до тех пор, пока не упирается спиной в стену. Дальше — если шагнуть в сторону, — ванная, в которой можно спрятаться, только зачем?

— А то, что я способен носить тяжести, прошло мимо тебя, да?

— Не прошло. Но зачем, если есть я, м?

Гейб не отвечает, потому что ему не до этого и не до разговоров вообще. Джек так близко, что Гейб чувствует тепло его тела, Джек гладит его кончиками пальцев по щеке и обнимает за талию, Джек дышит все тяжелее и то и дело прикрывает глаза, словно боится лишний раз взглянуть и сорваться. Гейбу очень хочется, чтобы он сорвался.

Наверное, именно поэтому он с удовольствием облапывает Джека за задницу, притягивает к себе и целует.

Щелк — и все становится на свои места. Вот так — вдвоем, вместе, целуясь, — правильно. Именно так, а не Джек хрен знает где, а Гейб на базе или наоборот.

Все сомнения и колебания вымывает из головы первым же прикосновением губ к губам, и это должно бы пугать: то, что Джек на него так действует, но не пугает совершенно. Гейб с удовольствием расставляет ноги пошире, слушаясь втиснутого между ними колена, снимает с Джека футболку, хватается за ремень.

Терпеть сил нет, даже пять минут подождать, пока Джек сбегает в душ, и на сбивчивый шепот: “Я же грязный”, — Гейб отвечает:

— Плевать.

Они сползают по стене на пол, головой и плечами Гейб оказывается в ванной, но понимает это только после того, как Джек стаскивает с него футболку и принимается за штаны.

Не особо важно где они.

Идти до кровати все равно слишком долго, целых два метра.

Он подставляется под жадно гладящие кожу руки, выгибается, помогая снять с себя одежду, и тут же цепляется за Джека: тот далеко, где-то в ногах, и это невыносимо.

В заднице почти печет, так в ней пусто и так хочется, чтобы в ней оказался член, прямо сейчас, без всяких там предварительных ласк и прочей фигни.

Джеку хочется того же, но он, прихватив Гейба за шею сзади — зачем?.. — сначала лезет внутрь пальцами.

Их мало — Гейб сжимается вокруг, чтобы стало хоть немного хорошо, — а смазки чересчур много, и она хлюпает, течет на пол, образуя небольшую лужицу, в которой Гейб и лежит. Плевать.

На все, кроме Джека, плевать.

Гейб открывает глаза и смотрит в его жуткое из-за камуфляжа лицо, целует покрытые мазками серой и зеленой краски губы, обнимает его обеими руками и одной ногой — на второй болтаются штаны, трусы и полурасшнурованный ботинок, — подается навстречу члену — наконец-то! — надевается на него и скулит от того, как это прекрасно. Всхлипывает и почти плачет, даже не столько из-за секса и быстрых, рваных движений члена в заднице, сколько из-за того, что Джек вернулся и снова рядом.

Гейб, оказывается, все восемь дней сомневался в том, что это произойдет, и теперь готов на все, лишь бы он больше не уходил. Гейб зовет его по имени. Собственное жалкое “Джееек…” — и его торопливый ответ “Я здесь” мгновенно доводят Гейб до края, очередной толчок члена вышвыривает за него.

Он слышит, как открывается дверь — они забыли ее закрыть… — слышит чужой вскрик, слышит чужие слова:

— Мне кажется, нас здесь не ждут…

Слышит, но не может на них реагировать, ему не до всего мира разом, кроме разве что Джека, стонущего ему прямо в губы.

И потом, чуть позже, когда он все-таки заставляет себя открыть глаза, разжать стиснутые на пояснице Джека руки и ответить на осторожный, нежный поцелуй, Гейбу тоже не до всего мира.

— Я так по тебе скучал, — тихо смеется Джек. Отпускает его бедро, гладит по скуле, улыбается. — Пришлось придумывать, как закончить операцию побыстрее. Команда меня, кажется, прокляла и теперь ненавидит.

Гейб гладит его вдоль позвоночника и прижимается щекой к его ладони:

— Я тоже скучал.

Ему немного, буквально совсем чуть-чуть, стыдно произнести это вслух. Как будто он сознается в чем-то интимном. Джек это, наверное, чувствует.

— Зато теперь я понимаю, почему альфам, нашедшим пару, рекомендуется покинуть армию или хотя бы перейти в администрацию или подразделение подготовки. Я не мог думать ни о чем, кроме тебя. Как ты тут без меня, не случится ли с тобой что-нибудь, пока меня нет. Ужасно на самом деле так за кого-то волноваться. Можно непринужденно рехнуться, а мне ведь работать надо было.

Из всего сказанного Гейб вычленяет самое важное:

— Ты собираешься увольняться?

Это неприятно тревожит, потому что ему, скорее всего, придется уйти с Джеком вместе, а уходить не хочется совершенно.

Джек мотает головой:

— Нет, конечно. Это же не предписание, а рекомендация. Что-то вроде совета от человека, который явно знал, что и зачем говорил. Но мне придется учиться как-то помнить, что ты уже взрослый и прекрасно справлялся со всем без меня. Надеюсь, получится.

Он снова улыбается, целует Гейба в нос, неудобно скрючивается, чтобы уткнуться лбом в его шею. Джеку хорошо — Гейб прекрасно это чувствует. Он умиротворен, спокоен и счастлив, только ужасно хочет жрать, причем очень давно.

И Гейб пытается осторожно выбраться из-под него, потому что еда-то рядом, но Джек удерживает его за плечи и просит:

— Еще пару минут, ладно?

— Конечно.

Джек не собирается спать или что-нибудь в этом роде, он медленно и глубоко дышит, уткнувшись носом Гейбу куда-то под ухо, улыбается и хочет сразу столько всего, что Гейб быстро перестает улавливать отдельные желания. Самое главное, самое острое и огромное — это остаться вот так навсегда. Остальные — его подвиды и подклассы, но детальнее хрен поймешь.

И это тоже стыдно, как будто Гейб случайно заглянул в чужую душу и насмотрелся в ней… всякого. И чтобы отвлечься, Гейб спрашивает:

— Ты не знаешь, кого к нам приносило? 

— Твою команду, — отвечает Джек и вдруг смеется. — Я пока не знаю, как к этому относиться. С одной стороны, меня раздражает то, что они лезут в нашу жизнь. С другой — хорошо, что они беспокоятся о тебе. Если со мной что-то случится, у тебя будут люди, которые смогут тебя поддержать.

Гейб сначала хмыкает, потому что тоже пока не решил, как на это реагировать. Потом понимает, что услышал, и пугается:

— Что значит “если с тобой что-нибудь случится”?! — рявкает он, ну насколько получается: Джек все же лежит на нем всем весом, и на солидный капитанский рык Гейбу просто не хватает воздуха.

— Ну как тебе сказать, — снова смеется скотина-Джек. — Я вообще-то не бессмертный. На улице мне может на голову свалиться рояль. Или горшок с цветами. К тому же наша работа как бы подразумевает, что с нее можно в любой момент не вернуться. Так что если я вдруг не вернусь, то рядом с тобой останутся люди, которые тебя поддержат. Есть еще моя буйная семейка, но с ними мы пока знакомиться не будем: вдруг ты сбежишь.

Господи, как это пугает. И то, что Джек так спокойно говорит о собственной возможной смерти. И то, что вероятность этого высока. И мысли о том, что если это произойдет, то как потом жить? Гейб вцепляется в него всеми имеющимися конечностями, вжимает в себя и пытается придумать что-нибудь, чтобы его не отпускать. Вообще. Никогда.

— Ш-ш-ш, — Джек целует его за ухом . — Я намерен сделать все, чтобы умереть в собственной кровати от старости через секунду после тебя. Не волнуйся так, все будет хорошо. Это просто... ну вероятность. Размышления. Ничего такого. Я никуда не уйду и буду с тобой рядом, пока ты этого хочешь.

Джек приподнимается над ним на локтях, целует закрытые глаза, скулы, кончик носа, медленно, нежно, словно это не он пару минут назад отчаянно втрахивал Гейба в пол, да еще и рычал при этом, как бешеный медведь. Сейчас Гейбу это кажется до ужаса глупым, но несколько минут назад нравилось. Как Джек на него смотрел, как касался, как не мог сдержаться, хоть и пытался — да Гейб и не хотел, чтобы он сдерживался, что уж тут, — как он торопился, избавляясь от одежды, сжимал зубы…

— Откуда ты взялся на мою голову, а? — тихо спрашивает Гейб, выражая недовольство тем, что Джек существует. Голосом, интонациями, словами.

Тело ведет другой разговор — обнимает, гладит, выгибается, чтобы прижаться еще теснее, согреться и чтобы потрогали и заласкали.

Джек смеется.

— Когда-то давно, когда в мир пришла беда, с ней же пришло и спасение, — говорит он. — Не мужчины, не женщины, но те, кто могли чудесное, могли дарить жизнь. Таким был Джон, и его жизнь была сложной. Каждый мужчина хотел его себе, от последнего крестьянина до князя, за него дрались, его выкрадывали из дома, бывали дни, когда он не успевал спросить имени очередного хозяина, как того убивали и Джон переходил к новому. Джон не хотел так жить, но никто не спрашивал его, чего он хочет. Зато просил он. Кого-нибудь, кто будет его любить. Кого-нибудь, кто будет его защищать. Кого-нибудь, кто подарит ему покой и взамен не потребует ничего. И он получил то, о чем просил. В ночь, светлую как день, с неба спустился рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, отбил Джона у тех, кто пытался забрать его себе, увел в высокий замок на неприступной скале, одел в красивые одежды, мыл и целовал его ноги, поклонялся ему, как божеству, и не требовал ничего, кроме одного. Чтобы Джон был счастлив. Вот откуда-то оттуда появился и я, Гейб. Если верить мифам, конечно.

Такую версию этой легенды Гейб слышит впервые. В той, что рассказывали ему, рыцарь был не подарком, а наказанием Джону, первому омеге, за распутность и совращение благочестивых людей. И рыцарь не то что не мыл ему ноги, а вообще запрещал ему мыться и выходить из крошечной комнаты, в которой Джон жил, чтобы видом своим не смутить какого-нибудь слугу. Ну и рожал тот Джон раз в год, сразу пачками, одних девочек да омежек.

Ее, эту историю, Гейбу регулярно рассказывали и напоминали, что смысл его жизни — это дождаться своего альфу и слушаться его во всем.

— Не миф, а хрень, — бурчит он, почему-то смутившись. — Доказано же, что мы — потомки мутантов. Никаких карающих ангелов оплодотворения и молитв о спасении и избавлении от разврата.

— Этого я не говорил. Про молитвы и разврат. Я говорил про спасение от насилия, подарки и целование ног, — ухмыляется Джек и сползает вниз по телу Гейба. Из задницы мгновенно начинает течь смазка, смешанная со спермой. Те еще ощущения, но Гейб приподнимается на локте, наблюдая за ним, поднимает ногу, помогая до конца стащить с себя ботинок и одежду, и изумленно вытаращивается, когда Джек наклоняется, прикрывает глаза и осторожно, как святыни, касается губами стопы.

— Что ты делаешь? — сипло спрашивает он. Джек не отвечает, покрывая поцелуями его ногу до паха, залитый спермой живот, грудь, шею. Просто целует, и лицо у него при этом такое, что хоть пугайся.

Но испугаться невозможно, и Гейб ложится на спину, подставляясь под прикосновения губ, закрывает глаза и осторожно думает о том, что, возможно, версия легенды, рассказанная Джеком, все же правдивее чем то, о чем твердили в церкви.

***

Ну…

Все оказывается не так плохо.

Команда Джека не любит, особенно после нагоняя, который Гейб им устроил.

Джеку на их отношение наплевать, хоть он и пытается с ними подружиться — ради Гейба, — однако ничего не получается, и он бросает все где-то после пятой попытки.

А вот команда Джека — огромный отряд на самом деле, двадцать пять человек суперэлитного спецназа — над Гейбом трясется как над золотым запасом Форт-Нокс.

Самое забавное, что Гейб с этими людьми знаком очень давно, с первых дней на базе, но они никогда особо не обращали на него внимания. Он в обычном спецназе, они — в элитнейшем до усрачки, их пути никогда вообще по сути не пересекаются, а тут раз — и Гейб вдруг становится их главной ценностью.

Это смешно. Было бы, если бы так не раздражало.

Но дело тут в Джеке. И в том, что им дорожат и, соответственно, берегут то, что дорого ему, так что Гейб старается относиться к проявлениям их заботы с, хм, юмором.

А еще это же заставляет Гейба отказаться от планов по переманиванию Джека к себе. Его команда с ним не сработается — это во-первых. Во-вторых, ему будет скучно, потому что Гейб и ко не занимаются ничем крупным и трудным. Ну и да, Джек сам рассказал, что координировать имеет смысл большие отряды в сложных условиях. Если ничего такого нет, он берется за винтовку тоже. Гейбу больше нравится, когда Джек сидит перед мониторами в безопасности.

Ну и капитан получает отказ в грубой форме — от Джека! — когда предлагает Гейбу пройти тесты и перейти к ним. Потом Джек долго объясняет, что у него не получится работать, просто потому что ему будет наплевать на все, кроме безопасности Гейба. Они даже ругаются немного, и в процессе ругани Гейб заново осознает, что быть альфой — это жуть как хреново. И вообще, чудесно, что он омега.

В какой-то момент Гейб вдруг задумывается о том, что Джек говорил, что не смог бы приехать, если бы Гейб этого не позволил. Или как-то похоже, дословно он уже не помнит, но смысл был какой-то такой.

Тем не менее он приехал, и Гейб спрашивается, как же так получилось.

Джек сначала смеется и отвечает:

— Я не знал, что я еду к тебе. Я не искал тебя после того, как ты сбежал, ты же не хотел, чтобы я появлялся с тобой рядом. Но мои друзья, которые были со мной на том пляже, видели твои жетоны, а я успел заметить твое имя. И они же каким-то образом устроили мне перевод, тем более что отряду здесь требовался координатор. Так что я осознал, что еду к тебе, когда вышел из машины и почувствовал тебя очень близко. И я даже пытался перевестись обратно, но полковник не подписал приказ, и мне пришлось оставаться.

Гейб задумчиво кивает, вздыхает и сознается:

— Я рад, что твои друзья все это сделали. Передай им от меня спасибо, пожалуйста.

Все… нет, не неплохо. Хорошо.

Дни складываются в недели, недели — в месяцы, Гейб живет с Джеком и — не всегда, но ладно, часто — торопится к нему вечером, чтобы вернуться вместе в комнату, поваляться в обнимку, потрепаться обо всем на свете, посмотреть какой-нибудь идиотский фильм. Потрахаться, в конце концов.

И просыпаться вместе тоже хорошо, только иногда слишком жарко.

Не происходит ничего плохого. Почти ничего. Команда все еще периодически пытается жрать Гейбу мозги, но он не обращает на это внимания.

Омежки без пары тоже пытаются, но на них не обращать внимания еще проще.

Некоторые, эм, мужчины на базе вдруг решают, что Гейб дает всем. С ними разбирается Джек, быстро, больно и жестоко. Во второй раз прилетает и Солеи, снова протянувшему к Гейбу свои мерзкие ручонки.

Потом появляются активисты и борцы за свободу омег от всего. Первых трех Гейб зачем-то выслушивает и с удивлением узнает, что ему рассказывали не самые кошмарные истории о тяжелой участи омег.

Над первыми, когда Гейб их пересказывает, Джек смеется, а потом расстраивается. Потому что сложно представить себе, сколько жизней испортили такие люди. Все те, которые радостно вещают омегам про ужасных альф и про отношения с ними.

Все хорошо.

Следующее звание Джеку присваивают ровно в день рождения Гейба. Празднуют это они сначала со всеми, потом у себя в комнате, вдвоем, причем Гейб стоит раком, вцепившись сидящему Джеку в щиколотки и безуспешно стараясь стонать не так громко, пока Джек, увлеченно урча, трахает его в задницу языком.

Течку они проводят, что логично, вместе. В том же отеле, на той же кровати — куда лучше, чем в прошлым раз, но объяснить почему Гейб, наверное, не сможет.

Они не знакомят друг друга с родителями. Будущая свекровь — ну да, в том, что они когда-нибудь поженятся, Гейб не сомневается — настойчиво требует Гейба то в гости, то хотя бы к телефону, но Джеку пока удается отбиваться и отговариваться.

Самому Гейбу он говорит, что семья у него чудесная, но очень буйная, и выдавать общение с ней надо дозированно. Вот немного — и познакомишься. Наверное.

Они даже умудряются один раз поработать вместе. Завод от попрятавшихся террористов зачищали все отряды базы.

Мягкий голос Джека в наушнике совершенно не способствует концентрации, хотя его команды — короткие, четкие и всегда по существу. Все равно Гейб отвлекается. Еще и потому что чувствует, в каком Джек напряжении. Не из-за хода операции, а из-за того, что он заставляет себя не сосредотачиваться на Гейбе, а следить за всеми и координировать действия всех.

Потом, когда все заканчивается, Гейб находит его в фургоне координаторов, сидящего на полу и разглядывающего свои трясущиеся руки.

— Никогда больше, — сообщает ему Джек, не поднимая головы. — Никогда. Я не могу смотреть на то, как тебя пытаются убить.

— Не смотри, — соглашается с ним Гейб, устраивается за его спиной, обнимает и утыкается лицом между лопаток. — Раз не можешь, то не смотри. Не надо.

Все хорошо.

В коротком отпуске в пустыне они встречаются с каким-то старым другом Джека, и друг ржет, пару раз обойдя вокруг Гейба.

— Н-да, Джеки, — говорит он. — Тебе, конечно, мог достаться только такой омега. Больше похожий на тупого качка.

Друг после этого получает по роже и становится бывшим.

Все хорошо.

Время идет, а Джек все никак не делает того, чего от него так активно ждут окружающие. И того, чего так боялся Гейб, тоже.

Гейб теперь чувствует себя странно и очень хочет поубивать всех старательно пугавших его людей разом. Потому что если бы он знал раньше о том, как все будет, он не поленился бы разыскать Джека в его Блумингтоне. Чтобы был рядом, помогал, защищал и так далее.

Все хорошо. Долго, больше полугода, все просто прекрасно и удивительно.

И в какой-то момент, сам не заметив когда, Гейб вдруг начинает надеяться на то, что так будет вечно.


	5. Пять...

— Меня долго не будет, Гейб, — сообщает Джек его плечу после очередного сеанса отличного секса. — Месяц, возможно больше. Переживешь?

— Куда ж я денусь.

Слышать это неприятно — они ни разу не расставались на такой срок, и Гейб банально боится, только не понимает чего. Чего-то еще, помимо привычного “а вдруг граната, засада, шальная пуля — и все”.

— Звучит не особо убедительно. — Джек целует его шею, запускает пальцы ему в волосы, сжимает легонько. — Все в порядке? Операция несложная, просто нудная. Выследить и уничтожить несколько разных групп одной крупной группировки, там, считай, дети, дикие, но неумелые.

Гейб утыкается в подушку лицом и приглушенно бурчит:

— Звучит не особо убедительно. Как раз дети опасны своей непредсказуемостью: у них нет шаблонов поведения, и от них можно ожидать чего угодно. Ты там… осторожнее, ладно?

— Ладно, — соглашается Джек и легко прихватывает его зубами за загривок. — Я всегда осторожен, если что. Я же не могу тебя бросить, значит, должен вернуться живым, значит, не должен лезть под пули и все такое. Ну… я стараюсь, по крайней мере.

— Угу, конечно.

Если старается он так же, как живет, то шансов не вернуться у него процентов сто. Потому что удержу Джек ни в чем не знает.

— Ну ты что? — вздыхает Джек, укладывая подбородок на его плечо. — Мы солдаты и рисковать собственными жизнями — это наша работа. Я тоже бегаю по потолку, когда тебя нет, если ты вдруг не знаешь.

— Я знаю.

Это тоже непросто. Вообще вот так жить — сложно, думать постоянно, что с Джеком может что-то случиться и Гейб не сумеет помочь. То есть с ним и на улице может что-нибудь случиться, но на работе возможностей свернуть себе шею больше. Так что либо терпеть, либо…

— Давай уволимся. Оба, вместе. — Гейб сам не верит собственным словам, но так будет легче. Если уйти вдвоем, то и похеренную карьеру пережить будет легче.

Джек замирает, потом садится и переворачивает Гейба на спину лицом к себе.

— А потом ты мне что-нибудь отгрызешь, потому что хотел стать генералом, но из-за меня не получилось?

— Или отгрызу что-нибудь себе, если с тобой что-нибудь случится. Выбор стоит между тем, чтобы жрать мозги тебе живому, и тем, чтобы ходить на твою могилу, Джек. Второго я точно не хочу. Или ты мечтаешь остаться в армии?!

Гейба отчего-то бесит все разом: и он сам, и сомнения Джека, и его изучающий тяжелый взгляд. Какого хрена так смотреть, когда Гейб своими же руками ломает собственную жизнь ради него, а?

— Гейб… Я за, я тоже устал постоянно думать, как ты там и вернешься ли ты. Но ты же мечтал о военной карьере, и портить тебе жизнь я не хочу. Вернуться у нас не получится. Не решай сейчас, обдумай это решение позже. Я за, я рад, но… Я себе не прощу, если ты потом об этом пожалеешь. И ты мне этого тоже не простишь.

Иногда вот эта альфья угодливость бесит. Особенно если учесть, что Гейб прекрасно знает, каким Джек может быть жестким и даже жестоким с людьми — но не с ним. Нет, хорошо, что с ним он всегда такой милый, но почему это милашество должно осложнять Гейбу принятие и без того сложных решений?

А еще — еще он прекрасно понимает, что завтра передумает, или послезавтра, или когда Джек вернется живым и невредимым. И будет передумывать раз за разом, пока однажды не станет поздно и вместо Джека к нему не вернется его труп.

Так что либо сейчас, либо никогда.

Гейб садится, решительно поворачивается к нему спиной и наклоняет голову. И рявкает:

— Ставь! Метку, ну!

И прикрывает ладонью лицо. Вот о метке он точно никогда не мечтал, но она отрежет все пути назад. Как только ее кто-нибудь увидит, Гейба выпнут из армии, правда, с пособием и всякими плюшками, но тем не менее.

Он застывает, напрягается, потому что знает, что будет больно. Возможно, очень больно, но плевать. Зато Джеку больше не придет в голову его отговаривать. Потому что он отговорится, и легко, и не нужно этого делать.

— Гейб, — вздыхает Джек. Придвигается ближе, обнимает, касается губами кожи за ухом, ведет ими ниже, по шее, по плечу.

— Я тебя убью, если ты сейчас скажешь, что я должен подумать еще раз и потом еще один. Кусай давай. Или… ты не хочешь?

Вот об этом Гейб не задумывался — о том, что Джеку метка может быть и не нужна. Они никогда о ней не заговаривали, но подразумевалось, что Гейб против, а у Джека нет выбора. Гейб вообще не особо часто задумывался о том, чего именно хочет Джек, потому что его желания не играли никакой роли, и теперь…

Господи, как это обидно — ни с того ни с сего обидно. И пугает.

— Ш-ш-ш-ш, тихо, — шепчет Джек, прижавшись к нему. — Я хочу. Как я могу не хотеть?

От него тянет чем-то совсем непонятным: не то восторгом, не то ужасом, не то предвкушением, и Гейб, честно говоря, готов сбежать, но его не пускают. Джек все же намного сильнее, просто потому что он альфа, но силу свою он к Гейбу обычно не применял. А тут руки сжимаются поперек груди так, что выходит только дернуться, да и то не особо успешно.

И по контрасту с так “вовремя” продемонстрированными силой и властью Джек касается губами его плеча. Нежно-нежно, невесомо, незаметно почти, скорее намекая на поцелуй, чем на самом деле целуя. Расслабляется Гейб абсолютно непроизвольно, словно ему вкололи какую-нибудь дрянь. Опускает голову еще ниже, кладет ладони на лежащие на животе руки, притирается задницей к члену Джека, приподнимается и надевается на его член, как будто они не трахались полчаса назад так, что, казалось, больше никогда не захочется. Тихонько выдыхает — так хорошо… — осторожно двигается и пропускает тот момент, когда в кожу вонзаются зубы.

Это не просто больно — это адски больно, до слез, до инстинктивной попытки вырваться, но Джек не дает, само собой. Держит так, что останутся синяки, зализывает место укуса, долго нашептывая что-то невнятное, пока боль не начинает отступать.

Кожа еще ноет, нудно, противно, но на это можно не обращать внимания, и Гейб наклоняется, тянет расслабившегося Джека за собой, ложится, подставляется, зажмуривается.

Неторопливые мягкие движения длятся, и длятся, и длятся, по метке скользит язык, превращая боль во что-то странное и новое, Гейб цепляется руками за руки Джека, не стонет, но почему-то вздыхает со всхлипами. Подается ближе, льнет, сжимается вокруг члена, зажмуривается, изо всех сил стараясь не думать о том, что прямо здесь и сейчас его старая жизнь заканчивается.

Джек улетает рано утром, на прощание чмокнув Гейб в нос.

Улетает не со своим суперэлитным отрядом, а с несколькими простыми командами базы. Команда Гейба в списки участников операции по понятным причинам не попала, но им есть чем заняться.

Тренировки, после них улизнуть с медосмотра прежде, чем док догадается снять с Гейба футболку. Мелкие операции — задача та же.

Коротенький отпуск, проведенный на базе, во время него главное выспаться и не слушать, что говорят отдельные особо упертые личности.

Мазать метку специальной мазью, купленной запасливым, как белка, Джеком еще тогда, в Майами. Мазать неудобно, метка не на шее, как у всех нормальных омег, а чуть ниже и левее седьмого позвонка. Крохотная, нечеткая, но все равно метка.

То, что она такая, с одной стороны, обидно, потому что Джек мог бы расстараться на что-нибудь более красивое.

С другой стороны, он сделал все, чтобы Гейб продержался в армии до его возвращения — или до первого медосмотра.

Ну и метку они поставят еще одну, потом, когда больше не нужно будет прятаться.

Поиск вакансий для двух бывших военных. Выбор с их профессией не особо богат. Частные охранные агентства, полувоенные школы для перевоспитания сложных подростков, всякие госструктуры типа полиции или ФБР. Все, опять завязанное на физическую подготовку и умение убивать.

Можно, конечно, пойти учиться, но на какие деньги и на какую специальность?

Джек как-то упоминал, что в детстве и юности хорошо рисовал, но уже очень давно ничем таким не занимался. А Гейб со школы мечтал об армии, хотя неплохо справлялся с физикой-математикой и прочей химией.

Поступить на что-нибудь инженерное? На что именно?

Гейбу открыты все университеты мира разом, хватило бы денег.

Еще поиск квартир. Он смотрит варианты по разным городам и штатам и офигевает от цен. Потом офигевает снова, когда видит цены на еду. Как-то так получилось, что он сам давно не покупал еду в магазине и забыл, сколько она стоит.

Гейб подозревает, что таких открытий у него впереди даже не тысячи.

Джека нет, но это привычно. Его часто не бывало на базе.

С ним нет связи, что тоже привычно, но Гейбу очень хочется ему позвонить и спросить, в каком городе он хотел бы жить и какой пирог любит больше всего.

Но увы, придется ждать, пока он вернется.

Гейб и ждет.

День, второй, третий.

Неделю, вторую, третью.

Ждет, как преданный пес загулявшего в баре хозяина, и нет, ему не стыдно. Джек ждал бы его так же — а взаимно такое как раз нормально.

Дни тянутся, тянутся, тянутся.

Гейб успевает изучить, кажется, всю Сеть и большую часть омежьего форума, в основном темы о совместном проживании. Омеги часто жалуются, что поначалу тяжело привыкать друг к другу. У них с Джеком ничего такого не было. Возможно, потому что Джек усиленно подстраивался. Ну или потому, что они сильно похожи.

Кроме того омеги жалуются, что альфы перестают следить за собой после свадьбы. Гейб обещает себе записать их обоих в ближайший спортзал сразу же, как только они определятся с местом жительства.

Тянутся дни и недели.

Гейбу снится то порнуха, то какие-то сентиментальные пасторальные глупости вроде дома, собаки, сада и кресла-качалки на веранде.

Гейб очень хочет, чтобы Джек вернулся. Вот прямо сейчас взял и внезапно вернулся. С утра до ночи — по ночам тоже — ему хочется одного, увы, невыполнимого.

Остаются еще две недели, неделя, пять дней, четыре, три.

Гейб ждет. Постепенно готовит команду к тому, что он уйдет.

Проводит с ними больше времени — он будет скучать, когда уедет.

Завтракает, обедает — вот сейчас, например, обедает и неторопливо разговаривает о всякой фигне.

Лена строит планы на отпуск, параллельно намекая Гейбу на то, что он может поехать с ней, если его альфа — произносить с презрением — его отпустит.

Остальные треплются кто о чем, Гейб лениво ковыряется в салате и решает начать считать часы.

Их примерно семьдесят, плюс-минус сколько-нибудь там.

Это много — с другой стороны, он выдержал почти месяц.

Именно выдержал, потому что он зверски, адски скучает, хоть вой.

Выть ему вроде как не положено по профессии, если, конечно, он не трахается или не ранен как-нибудь особо хитро.

Но хочется же, и… Боль возникает сначала в животе, как будто Гейбу с размаху впепили по нему прикладом. Почти сразу же после этого в носу, и он практически слышит, как хрустит сломанный хрящ. Следом — в спине, как бывает, если неудачно упасть и сильно удариться. Так случалось пару раз.

Проблема в том, что Гейб сидит, да еще и на диване.

Гейб отнимает от лица ладонь, на которой нет крови, трогает живот, с которым все в порядке, стонет сквозь зубы, настолько невыносимым все ощущается, жмурится, смаргивает слезы — и понимает.

Это не ему плохо, это Джека сейчас где-то далеко пытаются убить.

Ужас хуже боли, от него некуда деться, некуда спрятаться, с ним ничего не сделаешь и от него не сбежишь, он просто есть, огромный, темный, густой, как кисель, невыносимый, но отключиться не получается.

Где-то очень далеко от него Джек… умирает.

И если Гейбу так плохо, то каково там Джеку, если учесть, что Гейб чувствует отголоски?..

Он бы вскочил и кинулся куда-нибудь, но выходит лишь загнано дышать, и даже потом, когда боль притухает, отступает, сходит на нет, все равно плохо.

То, что Джек не умер, а потерял сознание, Гейб осознает через пару минут лютого кошмара.

Он жив. Жив — пока точно жив, нужно только успеть.

— Да что с тобой? — орет Гейбу вслед Лена. Видимо, далеко не в первый раз.

Плевать на нее — на все наплевать. Прямо сейчас плевать на все, кроме Джека, который лежит где-то там и истекает кровью.

Гейб пытается доказать себе, что все не так страшно. Джек не один, с ним несколько отрядов, там врачи, его спасут, привезут обратно, и потом Гейб будет на него с удовольствием орать. Долго, в деталях вспоминая все мелочи, в которых этот идиот провинился.

— Что случилось, Рейес? — спрашивает полковник, к которому Гейб влетает, снеся с ног секретаря и выбив дверь. — Что-то с Моррисоном?

Ну да, он же альфа, он знает.

Гейб судорожно кивает, опираясь на спинку стула, глубоко вдыхает, выдыхает и начинает говорить...

***

— Еще несколько часов, борт возвращается, Рейес, — говорит ему полковник.

И больше ничего не добавляет, но по лицу все понятно.

Только это неправда. Джек **жив**. Гейб **чувствует** его боль, у него дрожат не его руки, цепляющиеся за что-то обжигающе горячее, по подбородку течет не его кровь, по животу расползается чужой холод.

Джек жив.

— Они не нашли тело, Рейес. Гейб.

Полковник смотрит на него с сочувствием.

Джек жив.

Метка полыхает огнем, странно, что не загорелась футболка.

— Его завалило рухнувшей стеной, они искали, но туда не пробраться. Мне жаль.

Джек жив.

Гейб мотает головой: в ней бьется не его стон, который невозможно выдохнуть.

— Нет. Сэр, он…

— Увы, Гейб. Они искали, но никого живого не нашли. Мне очень жаль.

— Но он жив! — это Гейб рявкает в полный голос. — Я знаю, что он жив.

— Так… бывает. — На лице полковника проступает грусть. — Когда ты не можешь смириться, то думаешь, что родной человек еще где-то есть, но его нет. Гейб, это сведет тебя с ума. Будет сложно, но…

Он не дослушивает, выходит из кабинета, уворачивается от тянущихся к нему рук, идет к посадочной площадке.

Где-то очень далеко Джек снова теряет сознание. Так хорошо, так лучше, чем терпеть боль.

“Подожди, я найду тебя, — мысленно просит его Гейб. Жаль, что Джек его не слышит, жаль, что они не умеют общаться на расстоянии. — Я тебя найду, ты только не умирай. Пожалуйста, не умирай”.

Он ждет прямо возле посадочной площадки.

Время тянется, тянется, тянется, секунды превращаются в беременных улиток и не двигаются вообще, минуты и часы тем более.

Гейб то замирает на месте, вглядываясь в темнеющее небо, то начинает метаться между ангаром и буквой “H”, заключенной в круг. Пытается есть то, что ему приносит Станислав, но на втором куске бутерброда понимает, что еще немного — и его вырвет.

Время тянется.

Гейб то садится и закрывает глаза, то встает и ходит вдоль стены, то слушает то, что ему говорят, то почти демонстративно затыкает уши, потому что слушать этот бред невозможно.

Джеку плохо, плохо, плохо, и Гейб ничего не может сделать, только ждать, а ждать невыносимо.

Время тянется.

Гейб сжимает кулаки и снова распрямляется пальцы, смотрит на свои трясущиеся руки, забивается в тень и опять выходит на солнце.

Время тянется.

Джек жив, он совершенно точно жив, и Гейб в какой-то момент вдруг начинает думать, что это все просто очень плохая шутка. Что Джек в вертолете, летит сюда, а боль и все к ней прилагающееся — это ну такой способ проверить, будет ли Гейб волноваться.

Отвратительная идея, тупейшая шутка, и за такое стоит убивать — но лучше так, чем если бы он на самом деле где-то умирал. Лучше не верить себе, не верить тому, что Джек далеко, и представлять себе, что все это злой розыгрыш, чем своими глазами убедиться, что Джек не вернулся.

Когда появляется вертолет, Гейб не сразу находит в себе силы встать, потому что он надеется, — изо всех сил, сколько их там осталось, надеется, что вертолет сейчас сядет, дверь откроется, и на землю выпрыгнет Джек. С синяком во всю рожу, но он будет тут.

Его нет.

Нет…

У людей, вываливающихся из вертолета, такие лица, словно они увидели парочку злобных привидений.

Наверное, Гейб относится к тем самым внезапным потусторонним сущностям, потому что командующий операцией шарахается от него, как от злобной осы в закрытом помещении.

Его это не спасает.

Гейб хватает его прямо за броню и приподнимает, хорошенько тряхнув, рычит в лицо:

— Рассказывай!

Офицер старше его на три звания как минимум — плевать.

Гейбу никто и ничего не сделает, в крайнем случае он впервые в жизни прикроется своей омежьей сущностью и беспокойством за альфу. Имеет право, раз эти придурки его альфу продолбали и Гейб теперь должен его спасать.

Джек жив, это чувствуется очень явно. Без сознания, но жив.

Далеко — и удаляется еще дальше.

Черт, черт, черт!

Где они были?

— Рейес, — блеет офицер, господи, как же его зовут? — Ты успокойся. Твой Моррисон, его…

— Завалило стеной, я знаю, — рявкает Гейб. — Детали!

От административного здания бегут люди, от вертолета тоже, кто-то хватает Гейба за плечи, чтобы оттащить от офицера. Но Гейб, несмотря на то, что он омега, ага, всегда был большим и сильным, а сейчас у него есть крупный повод оставаться на месте.

Почти метр девяносто ростом и больше девяносто килограмм веса, весь Джек, целиком и полностью.

Джек приходит в себя и сразу же вырубается снова.

— Он был за стеной. — Командир сжимает запястья Гейба, пытаясь оторвать от себя его руки. — Там были заложены бомбы, стена рухнула . Под обломками погиб он и десяток тех, на кого мы охотились. Мы искали те… их, но не нашли, под камнями провал, в нем вода. Рейес, что тебе это дает? Он умер и…

Бьет его Гейб просто потому, что может.

Придурки.

Джек жив!

Жив.

Жив…

И все еще без сознания, слава богу.

Об этом Гейб и сообщает всем сразу.

До него довольно долго доходит, что ему не верят.

В глазах окружающих читается понимание и брезгливость, сочувствие и презрение — все разом, черт возьми.

— Он жив, — повторяет Гейб. — Я это чувствую, как вы не понимаете? Его можно спасти, особенно если не тянуть и отправиться на поиски прямо сейчас.

Ему. Не верят.

Не верят.

Не верят.

Гейб оглядывается на свою команду, на людей, которых он считал если не друзьями, то хотя бы приятелями, смотрит на полковника, на тех ребят, которые были в отряде Джека — уж им-то должно хотеться его найти, — но нет.

Они уверены в его смерти и в том, что Гейб рехнулся, это написано на их лицах большими буквами.

— Со мной все в порядке, — медленно повторяет Гейб. Держать себя в руках, не орать и не кидаться на всех разом с кулаками адски сложно, но он справляется. — Джек жив. Его нужно только найти, я…


	6. Я иду...

...жив.

Гейб открывает глаза и обнаруживает высоко над собой потолок медблока, внизу под собой — отвратительно неудобную кровать, на руках — широкие мягкие браслеты, приковывающие его к этой самой кровати.

Прекрасно.

Придурки.

Джек?..

Далеко, очень далеко, без сознания, но живой.

Вопрос в том, что делать.

Встать не получается, сесть тоже, но после недолгих поисков Гейб находит кнопку, до которой может дотянуться.

Он нажимает на нее, но первые минуты ничего не происходит, а потом дверь открывается и в палату влетает незнакомый врач. Ласково и нежно улыбающийся, весь такой добренький на вид, что Гейб буквально задницей чувствует неприятности.

— Доброе утро, мистер Рейес! — радостно восклицает доктор. — Я ваш психиатр. Как вы себя чувствуете? Успокоились?

Гейб не отвечает, рассматривая появившийся в его руках шприц. Потом кивает и даже улыбается, слабо, грустно, четко контролируя каждую мышцу своего лица.

Ему не верили — не поверят и сейчас.

Джек жив, его нужно спасать, а спасти его, лежа прикованным к койке, Гейб не сумеет.

Здесь ему не поверят, значит, нужно уходить, искать кого-то еще, обращаться в Комиссию по делам омег, была такая — в Лос-Анджелесе, что ли, — и уже им доказывать, что с Джеком все — относительно — в порядке.

Людям здесь нужно врать.

Черт бы все это побрал.

— Вот и прекрасно, — энергично кивает доктор. — Мы беспокоились за вас, мистер Рейес. Вы спали трое суток, кричали и плакали во сне, но я рад, что вы приходите в себя. Потеря постоянного партнера в вашем возрасте может негативно сказаться на психике и способности к деторождению.

“Не бесись,— говорит Гейб сам себе. — Нельзя. Ты не имеешь сейчас на это права”.

— Вы же не хотите сойти с ума, правда, мистер Рейес?

— Не хочу, — соглашается Гейб. — Пожалуйста, расстегните браслеты. Мне нужно в туалет, и было бы неплохо поесть.

— А ваш супруг?.. — интересуется психиатр.

— Что мой… супруг? — скалится в ответ Гейб, закрывает глаза и отворачивается. — Ему есть не нужно. И в туалет уже тоже не нужно.

Самое веселое, что он не врет, Джеку и в самом деле никуда не нужно, он тихонько спит. Уточняющих вопросов безымянный доктор не задает, за что ему большое спасибо, браслеты расстегивает и даже помогает Гейбу встать.

Что тоже неплохо, потому что Гейба шатает, и голова у него кружится, и за стены приходится цепляться, чтобы добраться до туалета.

Какое дерьмо ему вкололи, что оно подействовало мгновенно и отключило его на двое суток, а сейчас вызывает у Гейба ощущение, что он не человек, а огромный плюшевый медведь? Внутри наполнитель, руки висят плетьми, ноги пытаются разъехаться, в голове туман, мысли ползают между ушами, как дохлые гусеницы.

Пиздец.

В таком состоянии Гейб не был даже после наркоза, после операции, во время которой из его живота извлекали заряд дроби. Хреново он себя чувствовал, да, но не до такой степени.

Зеркало над раковиной с энтузиазмом отражает кого-то заросшего, бледного и охреневшего — самого Гейба, угу, осознает он некоторое время спустя.

И глаза у него… Как у Джека возле того обрыва. Темные, жуткие, полные откровенного безумия.

Интересно, Джеку тогда приходилось сложнее, чем Гейбу сейчас?

В принципе, цель у них обоих одна: доказать что-то тем, кто не верит. Джек воевал только с Гейбом, Гейбу предстоит война с системой.

Хрен его знает, что хуже.

Он плещет в лицо водой, пытается прополоскать рот, в котором, кажется, навсегда осел привкус старых носков, потом обнаруживает душ, спрятавшийся за другой дверью, и лезет в него.

В голове все еще туман, обстоятельный такой, густой и мерзкий.

Джек по-прежнему спит. Ему не больно и не холодно. Хорошо, что это так. Неизвестно, смог бы Гейб притворяться, что верит в его смерть, если бы Джек орал от боли.

Что с ним делают там, где он есть?

Хочется надеяться, что его нашли какие-нибудь добрые люди и лечат. Что его выходят, и он вернется как-нибудь романтично, на Рождество, с горой подарков, и потом будет долго извиняться за то, что умудрился пропасть.

Отлично получилось бы, и Гейб даже позволяет себе представить, как он долго и с удовольствием будет лупить Джека по голове сковородкой, его же подарками и купленным за время его отсутствия вибратором.

Просто прекрасно было бы, если бы все получилось так.

Но Гейб слишком давно в армии и слишком привык видеть во всем плохое, чтобы поверить.

Потом до него доходит еще кое-что.

То, как доктор к нему обратился. Мистер, а не по званию.

Хм.

Они обнаружили метку, пока он был в отключке, не могли не обнаружить.

И, что логично, Гейба уволили. Хотя он как вдовец — какое мерзкое слово, боже… — имеет право остаться в армии на административной должности.

А, нет, он же не сказал о метке сразу, значит, лишается к тому же и всех положенных ему бонусов.

Ну и хрен с ними.

Он найдет работу, сразу же после того, как найдет Джека.

И вытрясет из армейских чинов компенсацию за то, что они бросили своего солдата умирать.

Джек был там один, лежал под камнями, ждал, что его спасут, а они… Они…

Слезы льются из глаз сами по себе, совсем не потому, что Гейбу хочется плакать.

Это странно настолько, что он даже не пытается успокоиться, а с изумлением прислушивается к себе.

Так — вот как теперь, — бывало во время первых течек. Врач тогда сказал, что это нормально, организм приспосабливается к изменениям, учится справляться с ними, и слезы, истерики и дикое желание трахаться — это норма.

А сейчас?

С чего он рыдает сейчас?

Он же не нежная омежка, в конце концов. Он знает, что Джек жив и что Джеку более или менее окей, — так с чего, ну?

Таким, растрепанным, зареванным и мокрым, он выползает из душа прямо в руки доброго доктора и не менее доброго полковника.

Получает порцию соболезнований, бумаги в папке, которые надо подписать и предписание до утра покинуть базу.

Как-то все слишком быстро.

Гейб пытается ухватиться за эту мысль, но она ускользает, ее не получается додумать до конца, хотя в ней есть что-то важное. Ватные, вялые мозги на это неспособны.

К бумагам прилагается шесть разновидностей таблеток, расписание, как их пить, на ближайший год, список общежитий для одиноких омег и мест, куда можно обратиться за помощью.

Вот так вот.

Гейб кивает, расписывается везде, где ему указывают, в том числе в извещении о смерти капитана Моррисона, Джека, альфы двадцати шести лет.

Джек спит.

В кипе бумаг обнаруживается еще и папка с чем-то явно не официальным, и полковник нормальным голосом — наконец-то без мерзкого сюсюканья — объясняет, что Джек просил передать это Гейбу, если погибнет.

Вот спасибо-то. Всем сразу. Особенно Джеку.

Ублюдок.

Он готовился умереть, значит, скотина, козлина и…

Гейб опять плачет, истерически всхлипывая, а полковник и доктор носятся вокруг него, пытаясь успокоить и поддержать.

Самое забавное, что Гейб четко понимает: это не его эмоции.

Никакая омежистость не заставит его вот так рыдать, он в детстве-то не плакал, и сейчас, несмотря на то, что повод есть, тоже не должен.

Злиться, доказывать всем, что он не рехнулся и Джек в самом деле жив, орать, драться, но никак не рыдать.

Это странно. Но остановиться все равно не получается.

Может, это и к лучшему?

Может, и не стоит останавливаться? Время не ждет, то, что Джек жив сейчас, не значит, что он будет жив завтра, и Гейбу нужно действовать, а на базе действовать нет шансов. Ему не поверили в самом начале, когда отряд еще имел возможность вернуться, тем более не поверят теперь. А вот к койке привяжут запросто. И потом отправят лечиться куда-нибудь, откуда не сбежишь.

Гейб сам с таким не сталкивался, но слышал, что омег, у которых погибали истинные альфы, частенько лечили принудительно, потому что многие из них твердили то же самое, что и Гейб. Альфа жив, жив, как вы не понимаете?

Но…

Есть куча инстанций, куда он может обратиться.

Что за херня, а?

Джек спит.

Интересно, а Джек его чувствует? Слышит? И если да, то легче ли ему от того, что он чувствует? И что лучше — быть для него нормальным или перестать держать себя в руках?..

Неизвестно.

Впрочем, ни о каком контроле сейчас речь все равно не идет. Гейб с трудом одевается — с помощью врача, — с трудом выбирается из медблока в коридор, оттуда — на улицу, прижимая к груди бумаги, а потом вокруг него оказывается как-то слишком много народу.

Ему что-то говорят, но он не понимает, что именно. Его куда-то ведут, и он идет и словно наблюдает за собой со стороны. В это состояние — я не здесь, точнее, не совсем здесь, — его затягивает постепенно и все равно как-то резко, и выбраться из него не выходит, как Гейб ни пытается.

Он ест то, что ему приносят, медленно поднося ко рту вилку, с которой падает рис, что ли.

Пьет, с трудом глотая.

Бьет Солеи по роже, когда тот пристраивается сбоку и лапает Гейба за задницу. Это единственное, что у него получается нормально.

Кивает в ответ на вопросы, не осознавая их смысла.

Плачет, вспомнив о каких-нибудь мелочах, вроде того, как Джек хватал его руку и целовал пальцы, пока они ехали от того обрыва до отеля.

Это не его слезы. Они ненастоящие, но окружающие об этом не знают.

А потом его отпускает.

Наверное, со стороны это выглядит странно, но Гейб в одно мгновение начинает нормально соображать и давится собственной истерикой, как слишком большим куском бургера. Захлебывается ею, закашливается и с некоторым изумлением дослушивает проникновенную речь Лены и Колина о том, что гибель Джека — это счастье. Что теперь-то Гейба оставят в покое гормоны, и через полгодика он сможет вернуться в армию, сведя позорную метку и забыв о “своем сраном альфе” как о страшном сне.

Если бы Джек в самом деле был мертв, то Гейб просто поубивал бы их всех.

Но Джек жив.

И просыпается.

Гейба даже хватает на то, чтобы выставить из комнаты команду, и лишь потом он сосредоточивается на том, что доносится откуда-то из дикого далека.

Боль. Нереальная, выламывающая кости боль по всему телу, свинцовая, тяжелая, жуткая.

Она растекается от метки, и то, что Гейб понимает, что это не ему больно, не делает ее меньше.

Джеку плохо — так плохо, что он мечтает умереть.

Нет. Нет, нельзя, нельзя, слышишь?

Держись, пожалуйста, держись.

Я тебя найду, ты только доживи до этого момента.

Больно-больно-больно…

Это пройдет.

О господи.

Отпускает его, когда приходит холод.

Он лучше, чем боль, ненамного, но лучше.

Гейб выпускает из зубов до крови прокушенную губу и снова тащится под душ, смывать ледяной пот.

Если так пойдет дальше, он свихнется раньше, чем придумает, что делать.

Если так пойдет дальше, то Джек свихнется от боли раньше, чем Гейб успеет до него добраться. Между мертвым Джеком и сумасшедшим Гейб бы выбрал сумасшедшего. А сам Джек?..

Гейб выползает из душа, одевается: штаны, носки и трусы свои, остальное — Джека, ношеное, пахнущее им. Так глупо, сопливо и романтично, но так — легче.

Садится на кровати, перебирает бумаги. Увольнение из-за несоответствия, лишение звания и пенсии, хм. Свидетельство о смерти, свидетельство о том, что Джек Моррисон, альфа и так далее, был истиной парой Гэбриэла Рейеса, омеги, и так далее, — еще большее хм. Сами они этой бумажкой не озаботились. Вначале Гейб был резко против, потом это как-то забылось: и так же все понимали, что они пара. А кто-то вот постарался. Зачем?

По идее, чтобы облегчить Гейбу жизнь — где-то далеко Джек мерзнет все сильнее.

Холод переносить куда легче, чем его боль.

Джеку плохо, но становится легче.

Кстати, забавно, что теперь Гейб вспоминает, о чем ему говорили весь день.

Они все считают его сумасшедшим, даже замужние омеги из администрации и те печально отводят глаза и вздыхают, что все наладится, надо лишь смириться.

Придурки.

Метка чешется, болит, но не сходит. Становится светлее, на темной коже Гейба так ее заметно куда лучше. Если бы Джек место выбрал такое, чтобы показывать ее, не опасаясь криков о непристойном поведении, вообще было бы прекрасно.

Когда он вернется, Гейб заставит его поставить вторую на шее, под подбородком, чтобы все видели.

“Ты только не умирай”.

У Гейба есть время до утра, чтобы сложить сумки, поспать и уехать.

Он не хочет ни с кем прощаться — где-то далеко Джек страшно мерзнет — и не хочет никого видеть.

В папке с документами конверт от Джека, набитый бумагами. Некоторые из них помятые и чем-то заляпанные. Типично для Джека.

“Не умирай, пожалуйста”.

Гейб вытаскивает первый лист и качает головой, обнаружив на нем адрес, имена родителей Джека. Следующий — это билет с открытой датой, действительный для любого общественного транспорта Америки, да еще в первый класс.

И записка: “Если что-то случится, ты можешь поехать к моим родителям. Вы не знакомы, но я рассказал им, что нашел тебя, и они в любом случае будут тебе рады. И да, они тебя узнают, прости, но твои фотографии у меня есть. Так что, если нужно, езжай к ним, Гейб. Они тебя ждут”.

— Какой же ты придурок, — вздыхает Гейб. — Вместе поедем. Ты же понимаешь, что это свинство — знакомиться с твоими родителями без тебя? Я бы тебя на такое не отправил.

В тишине комнаты его голос звучит омерзительно хрипло и слишком громко, так что Гейб затыкается и берет следующий лист, сложенный пополам.

Это письмо.

Гейб сначала не читает, просто смотрит на ровные ряды резких, каких-то угловатых букв, потом жмурится, заставляя себя не плакать.

Плачут по мертвым, а Джек жив и ужасно мерзнет уже часа три. Но ему хотя бы больше не больно. Хрен его знает, куда он попал, но его там лечат. Только почему тогда замораживают?

Ну что за херня, почему он не мог, как нормальные люди, вернуться с операции, уволиться и поехать с Гейбом ну вон хотя бы к родителям, а?

Почему с ним всегда так сложно?

Нет, с ним не было сложно, сложно стало без него. Безумно, невыносимо, нечеловечески сложно.

Гейб как-то не задумывался о том, сколько всего Джек изменил в лучшую сторону. И какому количеству людей это не нравилось.

Его собственная команда и та не скрывает немного сочувственного презрения, что-то бурчит о гормонах и тупых омегах. Гейб вспоминает слова Джека о том, что если с ним что-то случится, то у Гейба останутся люди, которые будут его поддерживать, и хохочет до слез: Джек явно имел в виду не ту поддержку, которую ему сейчас оказывают. Вот совсем не ту.

Его жалеют, ему подсовывают сладости, гладят по голове — ладно, за этим замечены только особо смелые придурки, — и ему не верят.

Это гормоны, Гейб, ты просто не можешь поверить, Гейб, тебе надо к врачу, Гейб, с вами, омегами, все не так, Гейб, ты должен взять себя в руки, Гейб, и жить дальше, Гейб.

Ты не можешь ясно мыслить без альфы, да, Гейб?

Ты без него ничто.

Он все за тебя делал, а ты пользовался его добротой и плодами его трудов. Последнее особенно смешно слышать от людей, знакомых с Гейбом еще с тех времен, когда он был рядовым, и помнящих, чего ему стоило пробиться в спецназ, а потом в офицеры.

За. Е. Ба. Ли.

Хрен с ними всеми, с этими уебками.

Джек жив. Все остальное потом, когда он найдется.

Гейб трогает кончиками пальцев подпись в конце листа и заставляет себя прочитать, что же Джек хотел ему сообщить.

“Привет!” — написано в первой строчке.

“Забавно, но я не знаю, как к тебе обратиться. По имени вроде как нельзя, ты запретил, всякие солнышки, котики и зайчики тебе вряд ли понравятся, да и не пойдет тебе такое, а по фамилии как-то глупо, если учесть, что я собираюсь сказать. Написать. Хм, нет, все же сказать, наверное.

Но если ты читаешь это, значит, я умер — надеюсь, от старости, в огромном доме с садом, в окружении детей, внуков и правнуков, но вряд ли, конечно, — так что мне без разницы, разозлит тебя мое обращение или нет.

Нет, не без разницы, но давай все же решим, что да.

Так что привет, Гейб!

Мне жаль, что это письмо попало тебе в руки, потому что я слишком молод, чтобы умирать, так и не сумев тебя хотя бы поцеловать.

Наверное, не сумев. Нет, точно. Если у нас все же все получится, то я сожгу эту чертову бумажку и сожру пепел. Так что нет, ты так и не подпустил меня к себе, а мне, прости меня за это, не хватило не то времени, не то настойчивости доказать тебе, что я никогда не причиню тебе боль и что тебе не нужно меня бояться. Кого угодно, но только не меня.

Ты — самое дорогое, что у меня есть. И я всегда, всю жизнь это знал. Чувствовал, когда тебе было больно или, наоборот, очень хорошо, искал тебя, ждал тебя. Ну… Кто же мог подумать, что когда я тебя найду, все станет не хорошо, а очень плохо.

Не потому что я тебя нашел. А потому что я тебе не нужен.

Странное ощущение — знать, что человек, к которому я всю жизнь шел, рад бы увидеть меня мертвым или радовался бы, если бы я вовсе не родился.

Я не обвиняю тебя, нет. Все это дерьмо ты не придумал самостоятельно, тебя им пичкали с детства, и я понимаю, как сложно бороться с тем, что считаешь истиной.

Просто я ужасно хочу тебя обнять и убедить тебя в том, что я здесь, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Чтобы защищать тебя, любить тебя и заботиться о тебе. А не для того, чтобы творить все те ужасы, которые ты себе представляешь.

Хм, я надеюсь, что ты дочитал до этого места хотя бы из уважения к моему мертвому телу, Гейб. Ну а если нет, то я об этом все равно не узнаю. Неважно.

Собственно, я пишу это тебе не для того, чтобы сказать, как мне без тебя паршиво.

А для того, чтобы сообщить, что тебе принадлежит все, что у меня есть.

Не так уж и много, никаких драгоценностей, картин или вилл, но пару лет назад умерла моя дальняя родственница и завещала мне деньги. Их хватит на то, чтобы оплатить обучение в любом университете, и на жизнь во время его тоже. Ну или купить дом. Или квартиру. На тот же счет я добавлял деньги, которые оставались с зарплаты, так что там приличная сумма, и я надеюсь, ты сможешь с ее помощью сделать себе что-нибудь приятное.

В крайнем случае, если тебе противно, пожертвуй их организации Overwatch, они занимаются правами омег и всяким таким.

Мне жаль, что у нас ничего не получилось.

И больше не получится — раз тебе передали эти бумаги, значит меня уже нет в живых.

Но у меня есть к тебе просьба. Одна-единственная.

Пожалуйста, будь счастлив.

(Не) твой Джек”.

Весь лист изрисован каким-то рожицами, Джек, наверное, нервничал, когда все это писал, грыз ручку, возможно, вставал, ходил по комнате, пытаясь словами выразить то, что восемь месяцев демонстрировал всем собой.

И так увлекся, что забыл об этом письме.

Гейб уверен, что он забыл. Потому что Джек никогда бы не позволил ему узнать, как все было плохо, пока Гейб не сдался.

Нет, Гейб догадывался, да и Джеку иногда это снилось, и он просыпался, нащупывал Гейба под одеялами, обнимал и затихал, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо.

По письму тоже… не особо видно, но одно то, что Джек решился его написать, явно готовясь умереть, говорит так много, что Гейбу хочется врезать самому себе.

Вместо этого он растирает переносицу, откладывает письмо в сторону, ложится на кровать и зажмуривается, пытаясь не заплакать.

Не получается. Не получается, но это его слезы, настоящие, искренние, а не вызванные неизвестной дрянью.

Где-то далеко Джеку становится еще холоднее, как будто его запихнули в морозилку и забыли в ней.

— Найду тебя и заставлю сожрать это чертово письмо, слышишь, — гнусаво обещает ему Гейб. — Придурок. Без соуса, просто сожрать и все. Ты только доживи до этого момента, пожалуйста.

Джек, само собой, не отзывается.

Было бы легче, если бы он мог ответить, но он, похоже, даже не чувствует, что Гейб где-то есть. Или наоборот, чувствует, но не в состоянии сдержаться и не показывать, как ему плохо? Или, что еще хуже, сдерживается?..

И не проверишь ведь, не спросишь, по крайней мере, сейчас, его сначала нужно найти.

Гейб стирает слезы рукавом и садится.

Он должен сложить вещи и убраться с базы, пока кто-нибудь не понял, что он не верит в смерть Джека.

Думать о том, что делать дальше, Гейб будет потом.

***

В Лос-Анджелесе дикая жара, гвалт и липкий воздух, льнущий к коже, как мокрая одежда.

Гейб вываливается из автобуса, вертит головой, пытаясь понять, встречают его или нет — где-то далеко Джеку холодно и больно, не сильно, но долго, равномерно, тупо, выматывающе, — никого не обнаруживает и нисколько не удивляется.

Он сообщил семье, что приезжает, и даже сказал, что нашел своего альфу, но родители не пришли в восторг.

Гейб почему-то ждал, что они смирятся, что ли, с тем, что их старший сын не человек, а омега, хотя бы с годами, но увы. Отец буркнул: "Конечно, Гэбриэл, мы тебя ждем", мама пообещала приготовить ему вкусненького, но такого, чтобы он не поправился. На фоне кричали дети — племянники, которых он никогда не видел — и что-то говорила сестра.

Интересно, приняли бы родители Джека, захотели бы с ним познакомиться? Полюбили бы их детей?

Гейбу кажется, что на знакомстве все и закончилось бы. После того, как кто-нибудь умный спросил бы у Джека, как именно он наказывает Гейба и достаточно ли.

Злиться на родственников бесполезно, ведь Гейб и сам считал, что Джек так и будет делать — наказывать, бить, насиловать и далее по списку. Родители тоже считали, дяди, тети, все остальные.

Не злиться не получается.

Гейб один и не отказался бы от какой-нибудь поддержки. Он слишком привык к тому, что Джек рядом и поддержит его независимо от того, нужно это Гейбу или нет. Чаще всего нужно не было. Сейчас Гейбу хочется, чтобы его, например, обняли, хоть на секунду. Просто чтобы на мгновение поверить, что впереди будет еще что-нибудь хорошее.

Джеку четыре часа в день больно, двадцать — холодно и больно, но не так сильно, как до этого. За последнюю неделю, которую Гейб добирался от базы до Лос-Анджелеса, он выучил это наизусть.

В первый раз его накрыло в городке возле базы, да так, что Гейб был вынужден заползти в ближайшие кусты и лежать там, вгрызаясь в собственную руку, чтобы не орать и не выть.

Не особо помогло, но из-за плохой погоды в сквере никого не было, так что все обошлось.

К следующему приступу он был почти готов и торчал в отеле, опасаясь выходить из комнаты. Особенно если учесть, что за ним следили, почти не скрываясь.

Третий пришелся на то же время суток, что и первые два, так что к четвертому Гейб обзавелся капой, закрылся в очередном номере и разгрыз сначала эту хрень до мелких ошметков, потом подушку, потом искусал собственное предплечье до синяков и местами до крови.

И его это пугает. Если ему так плохо всего лишь из-за отголосков, то каково же тогда Джеку, который испытывает все это на себе?

Что с ним там творят? За что над ним так издеваются?

Гейб умеет убивать быстро, умеет убивать медленно, умеет пытать. Когда ему попадутся те, у кого сейчас Джек, Гейб вынет из них души по кусочкам.

До следующего приступа боли еще три часа и двадцать две минуты.

Собственно, именно из-за него он и приехал в Лос-Анджелес так поздно. После приступа он некоторое время может только лежать, а лучше — спать, так что на дорогу остается каких-нибудь восемь часов в сутки, даже меньше. Наземный транспорт ходит нерегулярно, лететь Гейбу не хочется как-то иррационально, несмотря на то, что он должен торопиться.

До приступа нужно найти отель, пожрать и придумать, чем затыкать себя на этот раз.

В первые дни Джеку было не так невыносимо, но с каждым последующим боль нарастает. Сегодняшней боли Гейб попросту боится. Потому что если ему так плохо — то как же там Джеку?..

К родителям он сходит потом, завтра или послезавтра, как получится.

Или вообще не сходит, хрен с ними.

Родителям Джека нужно позвонить, познакомиться хоть так.

Правда, Гейб не знает, что им сказать. Здравствуйте, я омега вашего мертвого сына? Точнее, все считают, что он мертв, но он жив, и вы не переживайте, я его найду.

Он бы не поверил никому, объявившемуся с таким заявлениям.

Поэтому родители Джека тоже откладываются.

Джек вернется и сам их познакомит, как-нибудь особо торжественно, пафосно и романтично. Ресторан, свечи, еда стоимостью как самолет, тихая музыка и услужливые официанты.

Такое Гейб видел только в кино, но в жизни такое тоже бывает. Наверное.

Он оглядывается еще раз, но никаких родственников на горизонте не наблюдается, так что Гейбу надо найти отель. Маленький и недорогой.

У него есть деньги, конечно, в том числе деньги Джека — полмиллиона долларов, охренеть просто, — но они могут понадобиться для поисков. Джек, судя по ощущениям, где-то на юге Южной Америки. Туда нужно доехать, найти проводников и наемников, купить оружие, потому что кто бы ни держал сейчас Джека у себя, без боя он его не отдаст.

С какого конца за это все браться, Гейб пока не знает. Он ни разу не планировал операцию в таких отвратительных условиях, но он справится.

Отель.

Гейб с рюкзаком, чемоданом и сумкой добирается до относительно тихого угла, садится, вытаскивает планшет Джека и подключается к Интернету.

И очень быстро понимает, что за ним следят. Опять.

Слева и спереди, как минимум двое. Гейб сползает по скамье пониже, надевает очки от солнца, сосредоточенно набирает на планшете поисковой запрос и внимательно оглядывается по сторонам.

Слева от него старуха в шляпке и платье с длинными рукавами, две девицы, жрущие мороженое, молодой мужик, дрыхнущий на скамейке, и другой мужик в потрепанной одежде и с газетой.

Вот он и наблюдает за Гейбом, хоть и делает вид, что читает. Хм.

Впереди стайка подростков, школьники, трое стариков, играющих в шахматы за столиком кафе, и дамочка с татуировкой под глазом. Или рисунком?

Она не просто смотрит, она пялится, не скрываясь, и даже улыбается, когда видит, что ее обнаружили. Хм два раза.

Женщин в обществах защиты омег от насилия много, причем часто самих же насилие и переживших. Гейб прекрасно понимает, почему они этим занимаются, и очень им сочувствует, и поддерживает их желание помочь тем, кто сам себе помочь не может.

Но если эта конкретная дамочка сейчас подойдет к нему и заведет песню о том, что надо радоваться смерти Джека и вообще Гейбу крупно повезло, что его альфа так поздно нашелся и так быстро сдох, то он ее убьет. Придушит собственными руками, правда, предварительно выяснив, откуда она знает о нем и Джеке, раз предыдущие трое доброхотов не сознались.

Нет, понятно, что раз кто-то оформил им официальный документ об истинности пары, то их данные попали в государственные структуры. Но по идее такая информация должна быть конфиденциальной, а не расходиться по всяким конторам и конторкам, к людям, которые, возможно, и хотят помочь, но делают все намного хуже.

Отель, да.

Еще три часа, так что жилье в приоритете.

Гейб перебирает варианты, находит что-то более или менее подходящее, поднимает голову и обнаруживает рядом с собой ту самую дамочку — не то чтобы он не замечал, что она к нему идет, но усиленно притворялся занятым своими делами. У нее в руках пакет с логотипом сетевой жральни и подставка с двумя стаканчиками кофе, она тепло улыбается, но глаза у нее ледяные. Гейб выключает экран планшета — там на заставке он сам, спящий после первого секса с Джеком, — и вопросительно поднимает брови.

— Доброе утро, мистер Рейес, — вежливо здоровается дамочка.

Гейб кивает в ответ и отворачивается от нее.

До гостиницы ехать почти час по местным пробкам, потом нужно вселиться, сходить в магазин, купить капу и воду, вернуться в комнату, раздеться, лечь и ждать.

Где-то далеко Джеку холодно и больно.

Дамочка протягивает Гейбу кофе и пакет.

Все это Гейб оставляет без внимания, хотя и жрать хочется, и пить.

— Мистер Рейес, пожалуйста, не игнорируйте меня, — просит она.

Гейб оглядывается, выискивая такси.

Или лучше автобус?

У него не то чтобы паранойя, но за время в пути он успел почитать об омегах, потерявших альф, и прийти к неутешительному выводу, что большая их часть оказывается в психушках. Причем только те омеги, чьи пары пропали без вести, а не погибли у них на глаза, скажем, в аварии или не умерли в больнице от болезни.

Это все странно — очень-очень странно, но пока Гейб не понимает, что его так зацепило.

Дамочка вполне может относиться к какому-нибудь очередному фонду восстановления душевного спокойствия омег.

А таксист может случайно увезти его куда-нибудь не туда.

Гейбу нельзя в психушку, нельзя в больницу и куда-нибудь не туда тоже нельзя. Кроме него Джека спасать некому.

— Мне нечего вам сказать, — пожимает он плечами. И добавляет вежливо: — Мэм. Простите, я должен идти.

Она смеется:

— Мистер Рейес, а если я скажу, что я вам верю? Верю в то, что ваш альфа жив, вы останетесь?

Жаль, что ей не получится свернуть шею: слишком много свидетелей.

Еще неприятнее то, что Гейбу очень хочется ей поверить. И в то, что она поможет, тоже.

Вот только он прекрасно помнит, куда делись те омеги, которые твердили, что их альфы живы, угу.

— Мэм, я чем-то вас обидел? Убил случайно вашего родственника или любимую собачку на какой-нибудь операции? — тихо спрашивает он и горбится.

Последнее несложно, чувствует он себя откровенно хреново, а выглядит после ежедневной боли по часам и того хуже.

— Нет, мистер Рейес, — качает головой дамочка. — Неделю назад я и не знала о том, что вы существуете. Так что вы ничем меня не обижали.

— Почему вы тогда надо мной издеваетесь?

Дамочка смотрит ему в лицо, долго, внимательно, пристально, и вдруг смеется еще веселее:

— Вы умны, мистер Рейес. Это прекрасно, что вы умны, как и то, что вы мне не верите. Я, признаться, не ожидала, что вас хватит на этот театр, но вы хороший актер, значит, справитесь. Здесь, — она протягивает ему флешку, украшенную серо-оранжевой круглой эмблемой, — все, что омега в вашем положении должен знать. Меня зовут Ана Амари, я директор организации Overwatch, возможно, вы слышали о нас. Пожалуйста, изучите материалы и приходите к нам, мы можем вам помочь. Я буду ждать вас, скажем, недели через две, в среду, в восемь утра, в главном офисе Overwatch, хорошо?

Флешку Гейб забирает и засовывает в карман. Кивает, разворачивается и уходит, не прощаясь. Молодой мужик из второй команды наблюдателей следует за ним до остановки, как приклеенный, садится в тот же автобус, пересаживается в другой, провожает до отеля и устраивается в кафе напротив.

Вот забавно. Ана Амари сочла его умным. Тот мужик, похоже, считает идиотом, потому что такую неприкрытую наглую слежку заметил бы даже слепой дворник, что тогда говорить про профессионального солдата, у которого умение наблюдать за обстановкой и видеть детали прописано на уровне рефлексов?

Впрочем, это играет Гейбу на руку. Он не знает, почему за ним следят, но уверен, что должен выглядеть как можно более несчастным и отчаявшимся, чтобы в это поверили и от него отстали.

И только потом можно будет действовать.

Это хреново, потому что неизвестно, сколько боли и холода Джек вынесет, но Гейб надеется, что ему хватит времени. Ничего другого ему не остается.

Он здоровается с пожилой дамой за стойкой регистрации, получает ключ-карту, рассказывает, что его альфа пропал — опустить глаза, всхлипнуть, сделать вид, что выговорить слово “умер” просто не выходит, — и из-за этого ему снятся кошмары, так что может случиться, что он будет кричать во сне.

Дама его жалеет, вспоминает старые времена, когда альфы не были такими ублюдками, как сейчас, радуется, что и до сих пор есть среди них те, по кому можно вот так убиваться, заодно называет Гейбу адрес аптеки и рекомендует кучу врачей.

Спасибо, угу.

Еще час.

Бросить вещи в комнате, сбегать в магазин, купить воды и какой-нибудь еды, которую не нужно греть. Потом за кофе, потому что хочется.

Вернуться, раздеться, вымыться.

Лечь лицом в подушку, укрыться одеялом, несмотря на то, что в комнате жутко жарко.

Еще пять минут.

Закрыть глаза, сжать кулаки.

Приготовиться, расслабиться.

И все равно каждый раз как первый, такой же шок, все так же остро.

Боль возникает в сгибах локтей после ощущения короткого укола, разливается по рукам, сводит судорогой кисти, выворачивает плечи, выжигает легкие — теперь каждый вдох чувствуется так, словно в открытую грудную клетку плещут кислоту, — доползает до сердца, стекает в живот и в пах, бьется в горле, за глазами, в висках. Выкручивает ноги, разбивает суставы — Гейб скулит, вцепившись зубами в капу.

И думает о том, что ему еще не так плохо. Где-то далеко Джеку значительно хуже.…

***

До флешки Гейб добирается только через два дня.

После очередного приступа он просто отрубается и спит до утра, просыпается во время следующего и воет так, что соседи колотят в стенку и орут.

После приступа сложно даже встать, но Гейб собирает себя по кусочкам, тащится в душ, потом за едой и более или менее приходит в себя.

Он устал ждать, ему нужно бежать вытаскивать Джека из лап тех, кто над ним так издевается, но пока нельзя.

Слежка никуда не девается. Гейб бы мог запросто стряхнуть хвост, но куда потом? Ему нужна хотя бы относительная свобода действий, и о ней сейчас и речи не идет.

Зато он может поискать информацию в Сети.

Для этого Гейб купил новый планшет и, ненадолго сбежав от наблюдения, чужой айди, чтобы обеспечить себе относительную анонимность в Интернете.

Если честно, он сам до конца не понимает, от кого так отчаянно скрывает правду и зачем, он слишком устал для нормального анализа происходящего, но интуиция орет: “Опасность!” — и Гейб спасается всеми доступными способами.

Где-то далеко Джеку адски холодно и снова больно, и, что самое жуткое, он в сознании. А Гейб никак не может ему помочь.

И себе тоже, разве что отвлечься, не вываливать на Джека, если тот его все-таки слышит, еще и свои переживания и проблемы.

Команда Гейба — кроме Станислава разве что — дружно крутила бы пальцами у висков, если бы сейчас увидела его и узнала, о чем он думает.

Он сидит, с ногами забравшись на кровать, одетый в вещи Джека, которые неделю назад надо было бы постирать, пьет карамельный латте, который Джек нежно обожает, ест чипсы с паприкой, которые опять же любит Джек, а он сам терпеть не может, обнимает купленную с утра в детском магазине огромную плюшевую собаку, тоже обряженную в шмотки Джека. Так проще, плюс Гейба, изображающего вселенскую скорбь, можно разглядеть через окно, а собака прекрасно скрывает второй планшет, с помощью которого Гейб пытается выйти на каких-нибудь наемников или кого-нибудь в этом роде.

Получается хреново. Он просто не знает, куда ткнуться, как правильно составить запрос и где прячутся те банды, от которых, как во всех новостях вещают, деться некуда, хоть на улице не показывайся.

В итоге он попадает на сайты психологической помощи омегам, вспоминает про флешку, ищет ее по всей комнате — где-то далеко Джек наконец-то засыпает, — находит, вставляет в разъем и разочарованно фыркает.

На флешке папки: в первой картинки-буклеты о том, что жизнь не закончилась, а наоборот, только начинается, и даже если у вас развился стокгольмский синдром по отношению к вашему ублюдку-альфе, то вы все равно справитесь и сможете прекрасно жить дальше.

Гейб пролистывает их, морщится от омерзения, потом представляет на своем месте кого-то, чей альфа действительно умер, и хватается за кофе и сигареты. От отвращения и какого-то невыносимого сочувствия к незнакомым, но очень несчастным омегам.

Джек просыпается, чувствует боль и холод, запястья и щиколотки горят, будто он прикован к кровати, и отключается. Бум! — и все, ни боли, ничего.

Вкололи ему что-то, что ли?

От желания сделать хоть что-нибудь у Гейба чешется все тело разом — и ничего он пока не может, кроме как сидеть и отводить от себя подозрения.

В следующей папке куча анкет. Запрос на получение пособия по потере кормильца — охренеть на месте просто, — запрос на юридическое признание сожительства браком — тоже непонятно зачем, но вообще такое практикуется не только среди омег.   
Запрос на получение образовательного гранта по специальностям "воспитатель детского сада", "младший медицинский персонал", "помощник учителя начальной школы". Гейб представляет себя в костюме медсестры из порнухи, ржет и думает, что Джек бы сдох на месте от изумления, увидь он его в подобном наряде.

Джек где-то далеко без сознания.

Запрос на признание отцовства — ну это Гейбу точно не нужно.

Запрос на признание альфы пропавшим без вести, а не умершим.

Хм.

Хм-хм.

Хм-м-м.

В первые дни Гейб думал о комиссии, перед которой омеге нужно доказывать, что альфа жив. Собственно, он именно из-за нее и приперся в Лос-Анджелес. Но по дороге сюда он просмотрел статистику по таким обращениям и почитал форумы тех, кто через эту комиссию проходил, и резко передумал.

Метка стоит так, что, чтобы показать ее, придется раздеться до пояса. Омегам такое делать крайне не рекомендуется и сразу приравнивается к непристойному поведению в общественном месте.

Сама комиссия состоит из обычных людей, и эти самые обычные люди знают об омегах и альфах удивительно мало правды.

Прошений за прошедшие десять лет удовлетворили одно — из двухсот семидесяти трех, это меньше половины процента, — и альфу потом очень быстро нашли. Да и только потому, что он оказался чьим-то там сыном.

Смысла тратить время на заведомо проигрышный вариант действий Гейб не видит.

Так что файл с формой запроса он закрывает и открывает следующую папку.

В ней всего два документа: презентация под номером один и видео с одинокой двойкой в названии.

Гейб ждет неизвестно чего и пугается вдруг до дрожи. Ана Амари сказала, она верит, что Джек жив.

А если он у них? Если это они — ну, Overwatch — держат его у себя и пытают? Но… зачем? Как-то узнали о деньгах? Хотят чего-то еще, вроде нерожденных пока детей?

Гейб сжимает кулаки, закусывает губу и тыкает в значок презентации.

Вместо фотографий истерзанного тела Джека Гейбу в лицо выпрыгивают графики, два на слайд.

Статистика рождаемости альф и омег за последние тридцать лет. Омег в два с половиной раза меньше.

Следующий слайд — статистика абортов. Ну… о том, что люди предпочитают не рожать омег, Гейб и так в курсе. Сердобольные соседки объясняли ему, как он должен быть благодарен матери за то, что она вообще решила его родить, а ведь могла бы и аборт сделать. В тот год, когда Гейб появился на свет, их узаконили окончательно и внесли в список медицинских манипуляций, покрываемых страховкой.

Не с самого детства объясняли, конечно, а когда он стал подростком и окончательно пошел в разнос, воюя за свою свободу. Аргумент об аборте, кстати, не действовал, как и любые аргументы вида “а ведь когда-то давно все могло сложиться и по-другому”. Не сложилось — значит, на это плевать. Будущее пугало куда больше. К тому же Гейб прекрасно знал, что способ определять пол зародыша изобрели уже после того, как он родился. И мать понятия не имела, кто у нее будет, так что не было бы никакого аборта.

На третьем — количество истинных пар. Чем дальше, тем меньше.

Джеку повезло вдвойне. В том, что Гейб вообще родился. И в том, что они друг друга нашли.

На четвертом — кривая, задорно изгибающаяся вверх — количество альф, пропавших без вести и признанных умершими, за последние тридцать лет.

Числа шокирующие.

Каждый четвертый омега, нашедший пару, в итоге оставался без нее.

Из тех альф, которые не встретили свою истинную пару до тридцати лет, до сорока не доживает и треть. И это только в Америке.

И ворох разрозненной информации наконец-то складывается в более или менее четкую картинку.

Вот что его так напрягало в этом всем. Количество.

Хм еще раз.

Если учесть, что Джек жив и что те бедолаги-омеги, объявленные психами, твердили, что их пара жива, то логично предположить, что кому-то зачем-то понадобились молодые альфы. Из них собирают армию?

Вряд ли, если судить по тому, что происходит с Джеком. Солдат так не готовят.

Замешан ли в этом Overwatch?.. И не получится ли, что если Гейб зайдет в их офис, то оттуда его уже не выпустят? Он-то постарается быть готовым ко всему, но и Джека застать врасплох тоже было не так просто — ну и где он сейчас?

На юге от того места, где сейчас находится Гейб, в холодильнике, спит.

В принципе, он может рискнуть. Но если что-то пойдет не так, то Джек останется где-то там один.

Но если Гейб не готов рискнуть своей шкурой, то зачем он вообще живет? Он никогда себе не простит, если не попытается ради Джека прыгнуть выше собственной головы пару раз — или столько, сколько понадобится.

Гейб включает видео.

С экрана ему улыбается Ана Амари, куда теплее, чем до этого возле вокзала.

— Доброго времени суток, мистер Рейес, — говорит она. — Мне хотелось бы познакомиться с вами при других обстоятельствах, но увы, жизнь часто решает за нас. Тем не менее я была рада встретиться с вами и узнать, что вы в порядке. Знаю я это потому, что вы смотрите эту запись. Если бы с вами было что-то не так, вы бы получили другую флешку.

Гейб закатывает глаза и садится поудобнее.

— Надеюсь, вы внимательно изучили первый файл в этой папке. Вернитесь к нему, пожалуйста, я подожду. Прекрасная статистика, правда? Этой тенденции уже тридцать лет, но если в первые двадцать альфы пропадали все-таки не в таком количестве, то за последние десять все это приняло промышленные масштабы и, скорее всего, ситуация станет еще хуже.

Гейб сделал те же выводы, посмотрев статистику. Ну да сложно было сделать какие-нибудь другие. Верить этим цифрам или нет — другой вопрос.

— Ваш альфа, Джек Моррисон, тоже часть этой картины. Как и сотни до него, и сотни после него. А вы такой же омега, как и те несчастные, которых мы пытаемся вытащить из больниц и не можем. Вы говорили, что он жив, и наверняка сейчас сказали бы то же самое, будь вы чуть слабее и чуть глупее. Но вы умны и сильны.

— А также стремителен и красив, угу, — фыркает Гейб. — Как карась.

Хрен его знает, почему как карась.

— Вы хотите спасти своего альфу, мы хотим спасти альф и омег, кого сможем, и мы нужны друг другу. Вам нужны союзники, нам — опытный солдат, лично заинтересованный в успехе операции. И мы все не имеем права торопиться — и излишне медлить тоже. Последнюю неделю вы прекрасно изображали скорбящего вдовца. Занимайтесь этим и дальше, и когда поймете, что слежки за вами больше нет, приходите к нам. Вместе мы найдем решение наших проблем.

Видео заканчивается, Гейб откладывает планшет, обнимает пса и ложится на бок, уткнувшись лицом в мягкую ткань чужой футболки. Она все еще пахнет Джеком, совсем чуть-чуть, но все же.

Вещи скоро придется постирать, Джек убьет его, если Гейб до дыр затаскает его любимую футболку.

После стирки они перестанут пахнуть им — и что тогда делать?

Гейб-то проживет, конечно, без его запаха, но с ним проще. Этот запах — хоть что-то родное, что-то что дает Гейбу возможность хотя бы ночью, во сне, представлять, что Джек рядом.

Нельзя было так к нему привязываться, но Гейба никто не спрашивал.

Нельзя было вообще к нему приближаться, надо было бежать, сразу же, как только он появился.

Тогда бы Гейб, конечно, упустил чудные семь месяцев с ним, семь месяцев безусловной заботы и любви, но сейчас…

Сейчас не было бы легче.

Потому что — ладно, Гейб не слышал бы его отчаяние, но не услышать такую боль не смог бы.

Overwatch, хм.

Если Ана Амари не врет, то у Гейба появится шанс спасти Джека.

Если врет, то он окажется в ловушке, и потом какой-нибудь психиатр напишет исследование о том, как омега сходит без альфы с ума. Очередное, в Сети их сотни, а уж всяких статеек...

Гейб, наверное, даже усомнился бы в собственном здравом рассудке, ну пока читал то дерьмо, если бы не знал точно: Джек жив. Это не фантазия, не выдумка, не попытка заменить реальность вымыслом. Он просто жив и все тут.

Ему холодно, больно и временами очень страшно .

Но его можно найти и спасти.

В одиночку Гейб не справится.

Но можно попробовать поговорить с Аной Амари и потом уже плясать дальше.

И, пока Гейб изображает несчастного вдовца, предпринять парочку шагов для подстраховки на случай, если Ана Амари окажется вруньей.

***

Следующие семь дней Гейб придерживается одного и того же распорядка.

Он ложится ближе к утру, чтобы приступ застал его сонным, — так проще. Потом спит еще час и к трем выползает завтракать.

Ест в ближайшем кафе блинчики с клубничным джемом и пьет латте. То, что выбрал бы Джек. Самому Гейбу страшно хочется яичницу с беконом, но хрен там.

Он даже жалуется пожилому омеге за соседним столом, что сам всего этого не любит, но альфа любил, и он погиб, как жить?.. И получает порцию отчаянного сочувствия. Гейбу немного стыдно за свой обман, но он думает о том, что делает это ради Джека.

Потом он идет гулять. Пляж, парки, магазинчики, в которых Гейб ничего не покупает, кафе, океан — магазин с оружием, другой, с броней, нелегальной, ну и ладно. В магазин Гейб заходит, предварительно стряхнув с хвоста наблюдателей, и почти умиляется, когда они снова, уже возле отеля, находят его и искренне радуются. Обедает он где получается — и все чаще фастфудом.

Потом возвращается в номер и ужинает купленной в городе едой.

Потом ложится и читает всякие форумы взаимопомощи со своего аккаунта — и ищет места, в которых можно спрятать что-нибудь вроде тюрьмы, с другого. Заодно просматривает расписание рейсов в Аргентину и Чили. 

Потом спит, чтобы проснуться, с головой окунувшись в чужую боль, и терпеть четыре часа, стараясь не орать и не скулить.

В начале следующей недели Гейб начинает есть то, что хочется, и оттаскивает вещи Джека в прачечную.

Себе, после продолжительной консультации на омежьем форуме — где покупать, что именно говорить, как проверить результат, — он заказывает смесь запахов в парфюмерном магазине. Индивидуальные духи стоят бешеных денег, но на запах Джека они не похожи даже близко, хотя работающая там девушка очень старалась. Гейб и не собирался ими пользоваться.

Когда Джек вернется, Гейб обнюхает его с головы до ног и не слезет с него, пока не пропитается его запахом весь.

Кстати, о не слезет. До течки далеко, но тело, привыкшее к регулярному сексу и постепенно привыкающее к боли, внезапно требует траха, а дрочка не помогает. Надо именно член в заднице, определенный совершенно, но до него не добраться, так что Гейб покупает себе вибратор. Хоть какая-то замена. Хотя бы ее подобие.

Он навещает родителей, почему-то воскресным утром. Идет с ними на мессу и сбегает до того, как начнется приступ. Видеть его не рады, известию о смерти альфы не рады еще больше, ну и хрен с ними всеми.

Джеку больно и плохо — это куда важнее.

Холодно, плохо и больно.

Ему страшно, когда он приходит в себя, страшно настолько, что Гейба тянет бежать и прятаться, но увы, Джеку это не поможет. Он-то спрятаться не может.

Что с ним там делают? Зачем это с ним там делают?

Кем надо быть, чтобы издеваться над человеком, который ни в чем не виноват?

Он ведь в самом деле не виноват, он просто жил, ждал Гейба, потом любил его — ну и работал, да, но на руках Гейба, например, куда больше крови. Банально в силу того, что он старше и был в армии на два года дольше.

Так за что с ним так?

За что?

Вопросы без ответов, которые Гейб задает себе каждый день.

Кому от них легче? Ему точно нет.

Он так скучает, что не знает, куда деться. Он просыпается по ночам, мерзнет и переползает по кровати поближе к Джеку, которого нет. Он говорит “доброе утро” раньше, чем понимает, что некому. Останавливается, если на улице пахнет мятой, или лимоном, или зеленым чаем, или всем вместе. Замирает, дышит, закрыв глаза, и ждет, что Джек шагнет откуда-нибудь, обнимет, извинится за то, что его так долго носило неизвестно где. И потом Гейб будет долго и с удовольствием его пинать. Сразу после того, как закончит целовать.

Ничего подобного не происходит, конечно, и от этого так обидно, что хоть плачь.

Разумеется, Гейб не плачет. Но опасно к этому близок.

Наверное, если бы ему сейчас предложили рожать каждый год, сидеть дома и готовить еду на толпу людей в обмен на то, чтобы Джек был снова рядом, он бы согласился.

Потому что адски скучает, потому что без Джека хреново — потому что Джеку хреново, и чем дальше, тем хуже.

Гейб не сразу это понимает: то, что Джеку становится все хуже.

Возможно, потому что происходит это не рывком, а постепенно, но в один прекрасный день, расцепив сведенные после приступа пальцы и прислушавшись к себе, Гейб вдруг осознает, как все на самом деле плохо.

Он не может описать, что именно не так, но Джек _меняется_. Ощущение холода теперь сопровождает онемение и равнодушие, страха больше нет, вместо него есть невнятная тревога о чем-то далеком. Но и она медленно сходит на нет, словно Джек забывает себя.

Это пугает еще больше, чем боль и четкий ритм, в котором она накатывает.

И в тот день, когда Гейб осознает, что и боли больше нет, он плюет на хвост и отправляется к Ане Амари.

Он и так ждал слишком долго — на двадцать два дня дольше, чем имел право, и теперь, возможно, уже поздно, но он все равно найдет Джека.

Потому что Джек нужен ему любым.

Даже не помнящим себя и его — плевать, был бы он снова рядом. Остальное как-нибудь решится.


	7. Тебя искать!

Завтра.

Гейб садится на кровать в крохотном вонючем номере отеля, закрывает глаза и опускает голову.

Он устал. Надо продержаться еще несколько часов, дожить до рассвета — и Джек наконец-то вернется. Он совсем близко, до него минут пятнадцать на вертолете. Он спит, точнее, находится в каком-то подобии комы, ему не холодно, не больно. Ему никак. Но он жив.

Три дня назад ему что-то снилось, что-то невнятное, полное тепла и прикосновений — или не снилось, а происходило на самом деле. Разобрать не получилось, Гейб и направление-то чувствует очень приблизительно, но это уже и неважно. Они знают, где находится лаборатория, и побывали на ее территории.

На рассвете штурм, абсолютно нелегальный, но победителей не судят, а если они проиграют, то и судить будет некого.

Нужно поспать.

Гейб не двигается с места.

В последний раз он видел Джек шесть месяцев назад, пять из них Гейб убеждал весь мир в том, что верит, будто Джек мертв. Метка, правда, орала об обратном, но ее никто не видел, кроме самого Гейба и Аны, которой как-то пришлось зашивать длинный порез у него на спине.

Джек впал в кому примерно шесть недель назад.

Или не в кому. Ну да дожить до рассвета, а там штурм — и Гейб увидит все собственными глазами.

Хотя бы отдохнуть надо, если уснуть не получится. Гейб стаскивает с себя футболку, стирает ею с лица пот, снимает ботинки и плетется мыться.

После душа легче не станет, здесь, в Перу, слишком жарко и влажно, и даже кондиционеры не спасают. Ну да в отеле мелкого городка их и нет, одни вентиляторы на потолках.

Официально Гейб здесь, чтобы забрать у очередной семьи маленького омегу, который никому не сдался.

Неофициально с ним два десантных вертолета и толпа профессиональных солдат и наемников, но о них никто не знает.

Маленький омежка, темноглазый, темноволосый, худой, как щепка, спит в спальне, обнимая плюшевую панду, которую Ана для него привезла.

Идеальное прикрытие, ну а что поделаешь. Появиться возле лаборатории и вызвать подозрения у ее сотрудников, навести панику и успокоить их — именно этим и занимался Гейб, отвоевывая омежку у родителей.

Три тысячи долларов за живое существо, за человека — именно столько Гейб отдал жадному семейству в обмен на ребенка. За пару часов до рассвета омежка отправится в Лос-Анджелес вертолетом, прилетевшим сюда специально, чтобы его забрать.

И все у него будет в порядке, независимо от того, как пройдет штурм.

Они слишком долго готовились к нему, чтобы что-то пошло не так, — в теории. На практике пойти не так может все, тем более что людям за широкими и высокими стенами лаборатории официального подразделения компании “Коготь” в Перу есть что терять.

Названьице у корпорации то еще, кстати. Ну кто додумался так назвать фармацевтический концерн?

Впрочем, для того, чем они занимаются, слово более чем подходящее. Или "спрут" подошло бы больше? Организация, пробравшаяся везде, куда можно — и не особо можно тоже.

Да, лекарства они разрабатывают, тестируют и даже выпускают на рынок, по ценам ниже цен на аналогичные лекарства других фирм.

Но это прикрытие, и под чистенькими лабораториями в крупных городах прячутся такие, как местная. Вполне возможно, там тоже чистенько, но вот производят там новые виды наркотиков.

Это, рискуя собственной жизнью, выяснил один из агентов Overwatch.

Гейб встает под теплую воду и тихо смеется, вспомнив, что официально он защищает омег от альф и борется за их права. Неофициально он руководит отрядом настоящей террористической организации, пусть и работающей во имя благой цели.

Показать миру то дерьмо, которое делает “Коготь”.

Вернуть омегам уважение.

Снизить число абортов среди тех, кто забеременел омегой.

Прекратить распространение сказок о бешеных альфах — тоже работа “Когтя”, угу.

Вытащить из его лап альф, попавших туда просто из-за того, что они альфы, а альфы живучи, выносливы и вообще отлично подходят для всяких экспериментов.

Гейб не уверен, что эти цели его оправдывают. И весь Overwatch, не гнушавшийся отбирать омежек у родителей, выкупать, вот как мелочь в соседней комнате, и воспитывать, рассказывая правду об омегах и альфах, тоже.

Шантажа тоже не гнушавшийся, как и силовых акций, тайных или явных, как и угроз, кражи информации и всего такого подобного.

Цель оправдывает средства, и частично они прижали “Коготь”, а под крылом Оverwatch растут маленькие омежки, не боящиеся своего будущего.

Но… Гейб все равно не уверен.

Правда, в этом мире не так много людей, мнение которых для него важно. И один из них — Джек. И Джек вряд ли будет злиться, когда узнает, чем Гейб ради него занимался.

Ну а если будет — плевать. Живой, на свободе — и хватит, остальное неважно. 

Гейб пытается представить себе, как Джек его бросает, выслушав историю полуприключений, с которыми Гейб до него добирался, и смеется от абсурдности картинки.

Да, Джек сейчас ничего не чувствует.

Да, неизвестно, в каком состоянии Гейб его найдет.

Да, реабилитация может занять годы, если учесть, что в этой конкретной лаборатории производят новые наркотики и вещества, предназначенные для допросов и для перевербовки.

Ну и что? Джек не станет меньше Джеком, даже если дать ему полкило “Клубничной пыли”. 

“Пыль", да. То еще дерьмо, недавно появившееся на рынках и мгновенно набравшее дикую популярность. Привыкание с первого раза, смерть через два месяца после первой дозы.

Разработали его, скорее всего, в “Когте”, и теперь правительства кучи стран преследуют “Коготь” всеми доступными средствами. Собственно, именно это дало Overwatch шанс прилететь сюда, провести операцию и рассчитывать на то, что последствия будут минимальными.

О своих подозрениях о том, что к распространению “Пыли” приложила свои музыкальные ручки Ана, Гейб предпочитает молчать.

Сопутствующий ущерб и все такое, угу. Угу-угу.

Та еще мерзость.

Однако на другой чаше весов — выживаемость бета-людей как вида. Так что пострадавших жалко, но не настолько сильно, чтобы вмешиваться.

Двойные стандарты, а что поделаешь.

Ана на самом деле страшный человек, и Гейб знает, что она и его без колебаний прикажет убрать, как только он станет ненужным или начнет мешать. Первое случится нескоро, второе тоже маловероятно, да и Гейб, скорее всего, успеет среагировать, если понадобится.

Он вылезает из душа более потным, чем до него, проверяет омежку — тот все спит, обнимаясь с игрушкой, — переодевается в чистое и снова садится на диван.

Гейб изначально подозревал, что Ана совсем не так проста, как кажется. И на первую официальнуе встречу с ней пришел, пряча под рубашкой легкую броню, нацепив за оба запястья браслеты, одним движением превращающиеся в крохотные — омежьи, презрительно сказал продавец — пистолеты, и проверив все возможные пути отступления.

Ана была приветлива, улыбалась, как голодная акула, и очень хвалила Гейба за терпение. Ему хотелось бежать от нее и придушить ее одновременно. Он заставил себя дослушать ее до конца, просмотрел еще раз графики, включенные в презентацию с флешки, и другие, куда более… хм… ужасающие.

— Не внушает опасений, пока не задумаешься о масштабах, — сказала Ана, показав Гейбу отдельные показатели пропажи альф по странам и потом общую мировую статистику. — И вот это тоже не особо страшно. — Точки появления новых наркотиков и точки расположения лабораторий “Когтя”, удалены друг от друга, конечно, но не больше чем на сто километров. — Или вот это. — Количество абортов при беременности омегой и количество альф без пары.

Гейб смотрел на это и не понимал, что Ане от него нужно. Чтобы он ужаснулся? Ну да, выглядело все страшно, но не чувствующий больше боли Джек был куда страшнее. Чтобы он разозлился? У него имелся повод куда более веский, чем незнакомые ему люди любого пола.

И он даже размышлял, не спросить ли, какую именно цель преследует уважаемая госпожа Амари, но та объяснила сама:

— Мы должны с этим покончить. С “Когтем”, с его наркотиками, с властью, с тем, что он делает с омегами и альфами. Но среди нас нет профессиональных солдат, а они нам понадобятся. Для начала хотя бы один, но с нормальным военным опытом, умеющий планировать операции и заинтересованный в успехе лично. У них, у “Когтя”, ваш альфа, вы хотите спасти его, мы хотим спасти всех. Поэтому я предлагаю вам сделку. Мы защищаем вас и во время первой же операции вытаскиваем вашего альфу из лаборатории, в обмен вы планируете штурмы и руководите ими.

О том, что его пристрелят, если он откажется, Ана не упомянула, но это и так прекрасно читалось в ее темных ледяных глазах.

Собственно, выбора у Гейба не имелось, один он не справился бы и уже тогда это понимал. И несмотря на то, что ему сильно не понравился практически открытый шантаж, он все равно согласился.

Ну и живым от них надо уйти тоже, потому что умереть Гейб позволить себе не мог.

И сейчас не может. Не так близко от победы, не так близко от Джека.

Потом были планы, несколько разведок, параллельное нарабатывание прикрытия: Гэбриэл Рейес, спаситель обездоленных омежек, ага.

Самое забавное, что ему это нравилось — между мелкими налетами на дома сотрудников “Когтя” и их офисы забирать детей из неблагополучных районов, объяснять омегам-подросткам, что альфа совсем не такой монстр, каким его рисует общественное мнение, помогать, учить. Возможно, потому что дети со временем начинали ему доверять, а в первые минуты изумленно спрашивали:

— Ты омега?

И уточняли еще раз пять потом, принюхиваясь к шее и запястьям.

И говорили, что хотят быть такими, как он, большими и сильными, чтобы самим бить альф. В ответ Гейб рассказывал о Джеке и о том, каким он был хорошим. В это не верили тоже, но начало положено, и когда-нибудь очередной омежка, встретивший своего альфу, вспомнит не проповеди и жуткие истории из телевизоров, а истории Гейба.

До утра не так много времени. Гейб ложится поверх застиранного покрывала и закидывает руки за голову.

Последние полтора месяца он не отрывался от чертежей того здания, которое им предстоит штурмовать, выучил их наизусть, прогнал обе команды, которые будут участвовать в операции, через все возможные и невозможные сценарии в симуляции, но все равно остался не до конца уверен в том, что все получится.

В этой конкретной лаборатории есть что-то еще, что-то, что не нашел их человек и не обнаружилось в данных, украденных с серверов.

То есть во многих лабораториях “Когтя”, помимо официальных этажей, есть подземные, а в них что-нибудь мерзкое — наркотики, оружие, какая-нибудь другая хрень.

Во многих нет, они демонстративно мирные — и люди, работающие там, вряд ли знают, на кого именно работают.

В этой официально делают удобрения — это в надземных этажах.

На двух подземных — что-то вроде клиники и тюрьмы одновременно, там тестируют и производят вон ту же “Клубничную пыль”.

На третьем подземном вроде как склад, но размер не совпадает с размерами верхних этажей. Это странно, но никакой возможности заранее выяснить, что там, у Гейба нет, только прийти самому посмотреть.

Он очень надеется, что там именно склад и помещение меньше по каким-нибудь вполне объяснимым причинам.

Однако практика и служба в армии давно научили Гейба, что там, где могут быть сюрпризы, они обязательно будут. И чем больше шансов на то, что сюрприз может оказаться гадостным, тем гадостнее он окажется. Факт.

Омежка в спальне ноет и хнычет, Гейб ждет пару минут, но ребенок не успокаивается, так что приходится вставать.

У него даже нет имени: родители решили, что омега не стоит того, чтобы тратить деньги на оформление бумаг, возню с детским садом, обучением и школой. Омежка вообще выжил только потому, что о нем заботилась старшая сестра, и Overwatch узнал о нем только потому, что та самая сестра вышла замуж, не смогла забрать омежку с собой в новую семью и кинулась искать тех, кто мог бы ему помочь.

У Гейба до сих пор отчаянно чешутся кулаки от желания набить рожи омежкиному бывшему, слава богу, семейству за то, что они с ним сотворили. Худющий, в девять лет не умеющий читать и писать ребенок жался в углу и просил его не бить. И с трудом поверил в то, что Гейб тоже омега, а значит, ничего ему не сделает.

Омежка не просыпается, но продолжает тихонько хныкать.

Гейб стоит возле него пару минут, искренне не зная, что предпринять, потом садится на кровать, берет ребенка вместе с игрушкой на руки и пытается укачать. Успокоить, осторожно прижимая его к себе.

Осторожно, потому что Гейб боится ему что-нибудь сломать, ну еще и потому что он понятия не имеет, как обращаться с детьми, даже если им не снятся кошмары, а пресловутый омежий инстинкт упорно спит — что хорошо — и никаких подсказок не дает.

— Выглядит очаровательно, — хмыкает Ана, стоящая в дверном проеме. — Мечтаешь о своих?

— Иди ты, — вежливо советует Гейб. — Куда-нибудь. Подальше.

— Не дождешься.

Ана заходит в комнату, закрывает дверь и садится перед Гейбом:

— Конечно, ты беременный будешь той еще задницей, куда хуже, чем сейчас. Выжрешь всем мозги, особенно своему несчастному Джеку, будешь ныть и закусывать персики горчицей, рыдать не по делу и блевать от запаха мяса. Но потом, когда мелкие появятся, станет хорошо. Дети — это вообще хорошо, Гейб.

Вместо ответа он пожимает плечами:

— Наверное. Но пока я воздержусь. Тем более что моего Джека для начала нужно извлечь оттуда живого.

Омежка успокаивается и обнимает Гейб за шею, сопит ему в плечо, а Гейб думает о том, сколько здесь еще таких детей. Десятки только в этой стране, и всех пока не спасти. Гейб видел омежек-подростков, выставленных на продажу за копейки, видел детей-омежек, таскающих тяжеленные коробки, видел омег-проституток, равномерно покрытых синяками.

Не всех удалось вытащить, но по Южной Америке сейчас мотается достаточно агентов Overwatch, так что многим помогут. Гейб тоже мотался, в основном выискивая, где держат Джека, а омежки были лишь прикрытием. Но потом он вернется, с Джеком вместе, и…

Тьма за окном вдруг становится гуще — Гейб замечает это краем глаза и смотрит внимательнее. Больше не горят фонари, не видно деревьев возле соседних домиков, но это не пугает, зато Джек, хотя вроде и не выходит из комы, чувствуется совсем близко. На расстоянии вытянутой руки, нужно только встать и сделать шаг вперед.

— Ты куда? — недоуменно спрашивает Ана, поднимается на ноги, подходит к Гейбу, почему-то оказавшемуся возле окна.

— Не знаю. Показалось что-то.

Фонари на месте, домики тоже, как и деревья, — на улице обычная ночь, ничем не примечательная, кроме жары разве что.

— Что показалось?

— Не знаю.

— Может, тебе врача позвать?

Гейб косится на нее и возвращается на диван, укладывает окончательно затихшего омежку, укрывает его одеялом и думает, что с тем врачом, который с ними здесь, он добровольно общаться не будет никогда.

Доктор Ляо — произносить с уважением и придыханием, — безусловно, хорош, но их первая встреча запомнится Гейбу на всю жизнь. И вторая тоже.

Именно доктор Ляо накачал его каким-то дерьмом в лазарете базы. Из благих побуждений: чтобы Гейб с ходу с койки не кинулся всем доказывать, что Джек жив, и не попал в психушку, как многие до него.

Как папа Аны, после того как пропал отец.

И спасибо доктору Ляо за заботу, но сдаваться в его маленькие ручки Гейб не собирается. При второй встрече он его вообще чуть не прибил, но вовремя сложил два и два, сделал выводы и удержался от мордобоя.

Джек снова далеко — там же, где десять минут назад, — и все еще в коме. Чертовщина какая-то.

Ну или глюки из-за той дряни, которую вливали в Джека. Все возможно. Надо только дожить до утра и увидеть Джека собственными глазами, потрогать собственными руками, обнять — ну и так далее. О том самом “и так далее” Гейб старается не думать, потому что может так получиться, что смотреть и аккуратно обнимать будет единственным, что будет доступно первые недели, если не месяцы.

Джеку не зря так долго было так больно и теперь так долго никак. Вряд ли он сидит, чистенький, сытый и здоровый, в какой-нибудь камере и ждет, когда Гейб прибежит его спасать.

Скорее, он лежит где-нибудь, измученный и больной, и потом его придется лечить и выхаживать, прежде чем дело дойдет то “и так далее”.

Но хочется. Даже не столько трахаться, сколько сесть, опереться спиной о чужую грудь, ощутить на животе чужие руки, а за собой — чужую силу. Невысказанное “я с тобой и всегда буду рядом”.

— У тебя сейчас такое лицо, словно тебе сделали предложение мечты, а ты смущаешься и не знаешь, как ответить положительно и не разреветься, — смеется Ана.

— Иди ты в жопу, дорогая, — отзывается Гейб, выныривая из мыслей о парочке тихих домашних вечеров, заканчивающихся неторопливым сексом.

Его тоже не хватает, а ощущения от "секса" с вибратором во время течки и близко не лежали с тем, что творил с ним Джек. 

Ну да ладно.

Еще пять часов, а там Джек снова будет весь его.

Омежка тяжело вздыхает во сне и морщит нос, обнимает панду покрепче, пока Гейб выставляет из комнаты Ану и ложится в свою постель.

Еще пять часов.

Этого слишком мало и очень много одновременно.

Гейб терпеть не может ждать, но у него нет выбора, и он закрывает глаза, заставляя себя если не спать, то хотя бы отдохнуть.

***

— Пять минут до начала, — тихонько шепчет координатор.

Гейб вздыхает:

— Ты можешь разговаривать нормально, тебя никто не слышит, кроме нас.

— О, простите.

Ну…

По идее, координировать операцию должен сам Гейб, но все прекрасно понимают, что он не усидит в вертолете.

В липких предрассветных сумерках почти страшно и крайне неуютно. Предрассветный лес вообще те еще декорации для фильма ужасов с Гейбом в главной роли.

На первый взгляд ничего такого, обычные звуки вроде еле слышного хруста веток под ботинками или дыхания соседей по позиции — и все равно волосы на затылке встают дыбом, медленно и от того особенно жутко.

Там впереди, за сплошными высокими стенами, что-то есть.

Что-то пока невидимое, но ощутимое и пугающее.

И черт его знает, что это, черт его знает, как объяснить агентам, что надо опасаться неизвестности, поэтому Гейб говорит:

— Осторожнее там.

Дроны медленно-медленно выползают из гнезд в боках вертолета.

— Четыре минуты.

Дроны бесшумно поднимаются в воздух — на экранах сплошная зелень в ряби помех от фильтров ночного видения, — к воротам ползут пауки-взрыватели.

Гейб всматривается в монитор — деревья, трава, стена, асфальт. Ничего интересного. Никого интересного.

Их не ждут.

Хм.

Либо в руководстве этой лаборатории одни идиоты, которые не сделали выводов из того, что Overwatch устраивала “Когтю” последние месяцы, либо внутри их ждет какой-нибудь омерзительный сюрприз.

Суперсолдаты или супермонстры — или пустая лаборатория. Или никаких ученых и альф, зато кучи потолочных турелей с пулеметами, снайперов и наемников. Или какие-нибудь модифицированные твари, мечтающие о человеческой кровушке.

Вариантов миллион — и проверить их снаружи невозможно.

На камерах дронов нет никакого движения.

— Три минуты.

Первый дрон пробирается внутрь открытого окна, первый паук занимает позицию там, где находятся петли. Бронированные по самое не хочу, но все равно петли, слабое место любых ворот — и эти не станут исключением.

Внутри, в здании, тоже тихо и очень темно. Гейб скорее догадывается, чем видит холл и стойку администратора — это-то зачем? — уходящие вглубь здания коридоры, точнее, темные провалы справа, слева и впереди по курсу, какие-то растения.

— Две минуты.

Вот, агрессивные растения отличный вариант. Ты стоишь возле куста, а он кусает тебя за жопу. Прелесть, а не картинка.

На одном из мониторов мелькает тень. Не то дым, не то глюки передачи сигнала. На других ничего нет — показалось.

Гейб проверяет оружие — дробовики, Джек обхохочется, когда их увидит, — разминает шею и продолжает смотреть.

Во дворе тишина, как и на заднем дворе, а еще там что-то вроде загонов, закрытых сеткой, но и в них никого.

В холле тоже без движения. Даже снайперов нет.

Да что там снайперы — где вообще охрана? Она ведь обязана быть, и она позавчера была. Подготовленные высокооплачиваемые охранники — где они все?

Куда? Они? Делись?

Тепловое сканирование тоже ничего не дает. Совсем ничего.

Единственное, что более или менее живо, это деревья в кадках, напиханные по всем углам.

Гейба тянет отменить штурм, потому что такое начало не обещает хорошего конца, но он не может. То есть может, но Джек рядом, и они планировали эту операцию месяцами, она должна стать первой, которая нанесет “Когтю” реальный физический урон. Уйти сейчас значит отшвырнуть весь Overwatch на год назад или около того.

Они не могут себе такого позволить.

— Тридцать секунд. Двадцать девять. Двадцать восемь…

Люди вокруг начинают подниматься на ноги, и Гейб тоже встает .

На мониторах по-прежнему полный штиль.

Джек где-то очень близко и в коме.

— Пять. Четыре.

На пауках загораются красным индикаторы готовности, Гейб на мгновение прикрывает глаза, переключая маску в режим работы в дыму, и кивает:

— Удачи, ребята.

Ворота взрывом выбивает внутрь, жар от взрывной волны обдает лицо как кипятком.

Вперед, быстрее вперед.

Трава под ногами сухо хрустит, пыль налипает на визор, но это не мешает обзору.

Никого.

Пятнадцать метров очищенной от деревьев полосы перед забором Гейб пролетает за секунду.

Никого.

Во дворе тихо, пыльно и пусто.

Что за?..

— Чисто! — докладывают слева и справа.

Двери в холл подаются под рукой — открыто.

Гейб машет — внутрь.

— Чисто.

Вперед, пока агенты по двое разбегаются в боковые коридоры. Остальная часть отряда сейчас на заднем дворе.

Вокруг тишина и темнота.

Никого нет.

Здесь работает и постоянно проживает почти полторы сотни человек.

Где они все?

Следом за Гейбом идет четверка агентов, перед ним летит дрон-сканер.

Никого. Слева-справа пустые комнаты, явно рабочие кабинеты. Все двери открыты, окна стоят нараспашку, на столах чашки с кофе, иногда еще тарелочки с каким-то печеньем.

В очередном помещении Гейб трогает чашку — холодная. И кофе подернулся пленкой.

Что здесь случилось?

Следы панического бегства появляются кабинете в четвертом. Там на полу валяется кактус, рядом с ним чашка, ручки и мелкие фигурки, которые часто ставят на столы. Мышь, ноутбук с треснувшим экраном, сумочка.

В каждом следующем так же, ну разве что за бардак отвечают разные вещи. В одном из кабинетов выбито стекло, и усыпавшие коридорный кафель осколки местами вымазаны в чем-то буром и засохшем. В крови, если верить анализатору дрона, и никаких причин этого не делать Гейб не видит.

Теория с монстром получает все больше подтверждений — ну или этому всему есть какое-то простое объяснение, но вот какое?

Чем дальше вглубь коридора, тем больше хаоса, а в последнем кабинете, перед лестницей вниз, даже мебель расколота на мелкие обломки и пол покрыт мешаниной из дерева, пластика и кусков электроники.

Картина начинает более или менее складываться.

Нечто неизвестное явно имело личные счеты с обитателями последних комнат и громило все вокруг, похоже, с наслаждением. Появилось оно и двигалось от входа к лестнице. Люди в кабинетах в начале коридора не успели понять, что произошло, вероятно, что-то услышали и даже вышли посмотреть — поэтому кофе стоит в чашках на столах и бардака нет.

Дальше нечто, наверное, заглядывало в комнаты, искало кого-то и, наверное, таки нашло: на лестнице обнаруживается свернувшаяся кровь и куски заветрившегося мяса, внутренних органов и костей.

Все это растащено по ступеньками пробежавшими здесь позже людьми.

Возможно, тех людей, которые тут валяются, убивали и разделывали — хм, скорее, рвали на куски — прямо на глазах у персонала лаборатории. Почему персонал тогда бежал не из здания, а наоборот, глубже внутрь?

Загоняли? Или монстр выбрался наружу и сейчас доедает вторую половину команды Гейба на улице?

Вроде нет. В наушнике слышны переговоры и обычный фоновый шум. Голоса, шаги, шорох одежды. Тихо, спокойно, мирно. Ну если не считать трех черепов на нижней ступеньке и залитые кровью двери этажом ниже.

— Что за хрень? — спрашивает Гейб сам себя.

Никто ему, понятно, не отвечает, но судя по тому, как агенты двигаются — вдоль стен, постоянно оглядываясь, — они явно готовы стрелять по всему, что движется и не движется тоже.

Вот только не по кому. Гейб и сам с удовольствием выпустил бы пару обойм в то, что здесь устроило кровавую баню.

Причем не из мести или чего-нибудь такого выпустил бы, а потому что страшно.

Чужой взгляд есть сразу и везде, как появился возле лестницы, так и не пропадает. Жжет лицо, руки, грудь, потом затылок и снова лицо.

Как будто нечто невидимое нарезает вокруг Гейба круги.

Где-то очень близко Джек в коме.

Хм.

Вообще, то самое неизвестное нечто, по идее, на их стороне, потому что напало на сотрудников “Когтя”.

Ну или на своей собственной и уже убралось куда-нибудь подальше.

Или оно еще здесь и решает, а не закусить ли ему свежей человечинкой, самостоятельно пришедшей и фактически улегшейся в стоящую на столе тарелку.

Они-то так просто не сдадутся. Но и тут были наемники, которых сейчас не видно.

Этажом ниже та же картинка. Кровь, тела, переработанные на гуляш, хаос, разбитые окна и приборы, вынесенные двери. Красота. Гейб прикидывает, что тут останки не менее полутора десятков человек, но кем они когда-то были, не определишь.

Гейб знает, что за ними здание наводняют техники Overwatch — люди, которые выкачают из местной сети все, что можно и нельзя, и найдут все, что спрятано всеми доступными средствами.

Дальше.

Не включается сирена, нет света, даже аварийного освещения нет.

Далеко впереди, возле поворота на лестницу, мелькает дым — тонкие полоски, утекающие за угол. Странно, что его видно в приборах ночного видения: они как раз должны отсеивать и туман, и задымления. У этой хрени не то какая-то другая плотность, не но какой-то особый состав, но она четко различима в визоре.

Вот это интереснее — и предположения о монстрах начинают выглядеть обоснованно. Дым двигается осмысленно. Замирает, когда Гейб и его отряд останавливается, течет дальше, когда они снова идут.

Заманивает?

Похоже на то.

Оно, чем бы оно ни было, точно неживое, но оно смотрит.

Его взгляд можно почувствовать, и он крайне неприятен, и Гейбу хочется выстрелить, но тогда его люди могут начать паниковать. Да и дым уже исчез, а стрелять в стены глупо. Заряды не бесконечные, что их ждет впереди — неизвестно.

Свет включается внезапно. Загораются потолочные лампы, внизу, под зданием наверное, что-то натужно гудит, сзади тарахтит заработавший холодильник.

Визор переключается в другой режим, не дожидаясь команды.

Гейб посылает вслед за дымом дрон. За поворотом тоже пусто и тихо. И дыма нет, хотя тот мог спокойно просочиться в какую-нибудь вентиляционную шахту и там затаиться.

Дальше.

По лестнице вниз, к очередной двери.

Она тоже открыта — Гейб ожидает увидеть горы трупов и реки крови, но нет, там — слава богу, наконец-то — местные работники и наемники. Живые.

И дым, тот самый. Наверное.

Он висит в центре небольшого зала — потолок над ним в следах от пуль и пятнах копоти.

Он не двигается с места, но колышется, перетекает сам в себя, в его глубине мелькают вспышки алого.

Первое желание — разрядить в это нечто оба дробовика — Гейб подавляет с трудом. Ясно же, что стрелять бесполезно, но вот как с дымом бороться?..

Мелькает иррациональная мысль притащить пылесос, но Гейб отбрасывает ее и осторожно входит в помещение.

Люди “Когтя” жмутся по стенам, в помещении непередаваемо омерзительный запах крови и пота. Запах страха. Гейбу тоже страшно, что уж тут. Но не настолько, чтобы бежать.

Дым не нападает, противники молчат и таращатся на агентов и Гейба как на последнюю надежду.

Очаровательная ситуация, но дальше-то что?

Дым — наверное, это все же живое существо — делает что-то, и Гейб осознает, что оно смотрит ему в лицо. Разглядывает внимательно и жадно и, кажется, вот-вот укусит.

Гейб медленно поднимает дробовики повыше, готовясь умереть. Он точно знает, что может хоть обстреляться, но толку с этого будет ноль.

Где-то рядом лежит в коме Джек.

Гейб видел, что Дым творил с людьми, последствия этого, точнее, но и их достаточно.

Нет, конечно, может быть, это не Дым украшал коридоры кровью и кишками, но никаких других претендентов на эту славную роль вокруг не наблюдается.

И Гейб понимает, что шансов выжить нет, вообще нет.

И ни у кого в этом зале.

Надо бы отдать приказ об эвакуации, кто-то из Overwatch может успеть сбежать, но от ужаса язык примерзает к небу, омерзительно дрожат ноги, и по спине течет ледяной пот.

“Беги!” — визжит подсознание.

Где-то рядом Джек, и бежать Гейб не имеет права.

Дым стекает к нему, ерошит волосы, гладит лоб и щеки, вроде бы не причиняя вреда, но, может, это оно так пробует еду: а не надо ли посолить.

Гейб отступает на полшага назад, Дым тянется следом и шарахается под потолок, когда Гейб не выдерживает и все-таки стреляет в воздух. Всего один раз, но Дыму почему-то хватает.

Он съеживается, дрожит, как желе, поднимается все выше и убегает — именно так это и выглядит, — проносится над головой Гейба в коридор, по лестнице вниз, пока не исчезает из виду.

Страх проходит, как будто его выключили.

— Твою мать, что это было? — тихо спрашивает кто-то из агентов.

Гейба тянет истерически заржать, но вместо этого он опускает оружие и улыбается сразу всем:

— Доброе утро, дамы и господа. Не скажу, что я рад вас видеть, как и вы меня, но что поделаешь, иногда жизнь не оставляет нам выбора.

Ему никто не отвечает, зато в наушнике хмыкает Ана:

— Что там у вас?

— У нас тут весело. Спускайся и посмотри, и приведи с собой людей: еще агентов, техников, парочку врачей. Только осторожнее по дороге, там все грустно.

Штурм закончился, толком не начавшись, кто-то сделал за них всю работу, и Гейб почему-то вдруг понимает, что им не причинят вреда.

Как будто ему это пообещали, да к тому же и выдали документ с кучей печатей.

Это глупо, очень и очень глупо, но Джек в коме где-то рядом, а со всем остальным можно будет разобраться позже.

Джек где-то совсем близко, но где?

Можно спросить, но Гейб предпочитает отправиться на поиски, оставив часть отряда охранять очкастых и взяв остальных с собой.

Это крайне непрофессионально, надо дождаться Ану, проверить соседние помещения, но… Джек. Гейба тащит вперед, к нему, в конце концов, он тут не из-за чужих тайн, а из-за Джека, и плевать на все остальное.

Скорее всего именно поэтому омег с меткой выгоняют из армии. Лично Гейбу сейчас наплевать на весь белый свет, кроме Джека, и он идет к нему, как на казнь после пыток.

Ощущения наверняка похожие. Обреченное ожидание конца и радость от того, что все вот-вот останется позади, нужно только чуть-чуть перетерпеть.

Где-то тут еще есть Дым, но он куда-то делся, да и с проблемами нужно разбираться по мере их появления.

Наверное, глупость передается половым путем. До встречи с Джеком Гейбу и в голову не пришло бы лезть туда, где прячется неизвестный монстр.

Они выходят в коридор — лаборатории слева и справа, пустые, залитые светом. Ближе к концу коридора начинаются крошечные палаты со стеклянными стенами и дверями. В каждой палате кровать, какие-то медицинские приборы, стойки для капельниц.

На кроватях люди, не то спящие, не то мертвые, на расстоянии не разобрать.

Эдмон Габен, пропал два месяца назад, альфа, двадцать два года, здоров, женат. Муж остался в семье родителей альфы и тихонько сходит с ума.

Эрик Мастерсон, альфа, пропал три года назад, женат, у мужа отобрали детей, сам муж в психушке. Гейб запомнил Мастерсона потому, что женат тот был на сказочной, прямо кукольной красоты омеге.

Какие-то другие альфы, имен Гейб не помнит, а в лицо узнает всех, и у всех них похожие истории — они просто не вернулись когда-то к своим омегам.

А нет, некоторые не вернулись к родителям, например, Маллик, Джон, пропал две недели назад. Он даже в сознании, в отличие от остальных, и к нему Гейб отправляет одного из своих людей.

Джека нет.

Этажом ниже тоже лаборатории и палаты — в одной из них Гейб находит Беса Амари и почему-то долго смотрит в его изможденное лицо, старое, все в морщинах и пигментных пятнах. Ему всего-то пятьдесят, для альфы вообще не возраст, но…

Один солдат отправляется к нему, в наушнике слышно хриплое дыхание Аны, мчащейся сюда, едва получив сообщение.

Гейб не остается ее ждать.

Джек не приходит в себя.

Еще этаж, тот самый, третий подземный.

Там пустой склад и никаких признаков живых людей.

Джек где-то здесь.

Справа чисто, как и слева, впереди дверь в стене.

Открытая.

А за ней…

Они оказываются в большом круглом помещении, по периметру которого расположена очередная лаборатория — в ней тоже никого, только какие-то приборы-пробирки за толстыми стеклами.

Но это не важно. Куда важнее стоящие полукругом кровати и люди на них.

Молодой рыжий мужик — как же его зовут?.. — еще один, такой же рыжий, но постарше, один негр, трое мексиканцев и никакого Джека.

Все они выглядят не совсем здоровыми и какими-то застывшими. Белые, бескровные лица, покрытые синяками сгибы локтей, кожа в серых пятнах. До кости стертые браслетами запястья и щиколотки, скрюченные пальцы с отросшими черными ногтями...

Джек, где ты?

Где-то рядом, совсем-совсем рядом, и Гейб осторожно идет к пустой кровати, уговаривая себя, что рядом с ней никого не будет, никого не будет, никого не…

Джек лежит на полу, свернувшись в беззащитный комок, если так, конечно, можно сказать об огромном — он точно стал больше… — мужике, размеренно дышит и никак не реагирует на то, что Гейб падает рядом с ним на колени, поднимает его, крякнув от усилия, обнимает, прижимает к себе и совершенно не таясь плачет.

Почему-то Гейб надеялся, что он найдет Джека в какой-нибудь камере, и тот откроет глаза, слабо улыбнется, обнимет в ответ трясущимися руками — и все сразу станет прекрасно.

Он и думать не хотел о том, что Джек будет неподвижно лежать и изображать из себя полутруп.

Это иррационально обидно — да ладно, плевать.

Джек жив — это самое главное. Живой и целый на вид, тяжелый, как слон или даже два, остальное поправимо.

Во всяком случае, Гейб очень хочет надеяться на то, что все поправимо.

***

— Добрый вечер, Джек, — говорит Гейб, закрывая за собой дверь палаты. — Привет. Сегодня тридцать восьмой день, как ты притворяешься трупом, и почему-то мне кажется, что тебе совсем не стыдно.

Джек традиционно не отвечает. Пульс не ускоряется — тридцать ударов в минуту, — дыхание не учащается, глаза остаются закрытыми, а тело — неподвижным.

Гейб вздыхает, стоит пару минут, прижимаясь спиной к двери, потому что ноги его не держат от усталости, потом идет к кровати и садится на нее рядом с Джеком.

— У нас не произошло ничего нового. Вокруг штаб-квартиры толпятся журналисты, Ана сутками не спит, альфы потихоньку приходят в себя, а омеги все так же рыдают по всем углам. Тот еще дурдом — и на твоем месте я бы тоже это все пропустил.

“Попробуйте с ним разговаривать, — сказал доктор Ляо. — Возможно, он вас слышит. Но если учесть, что я вообще не уверен, что он человек... Я бы посоветовал к нему не приближаться, потому что неизвестно, что проснется — если проснется, — но лучше промолчу. Вы, мистер Рейес, как и любой омега, границ не видите, когда речь идет о ваших драгоценных альфах”.

Гейб послушно пробует. Толку ноль. Джек продолжает изображать часть обстановки, и Гейбу хочется завыть от отчаяния. Он не ждал, что Джек будет здоровым, глупо было бы такого ждать, но он должен был хотя бы очнуться. Получилось все наоборот.

Джек и его соседи по той палате находятся в превосходной физической форме, но не приходят в себя.

Доктор Ляо долго пытался объяснить, что с ними не так, но Гейбу, да и Ане, явно не хватало специального образования, чтобы разобраться в дикой мешанине терминов. Единственное, что понятно, — это то, что в теле пятерых бывших обитателей третьего подземного этажа, помимо нормальных и ожидаемых в человеческом организме веществ, присутствуют еще какие-то наночастицы, но что они делают, никто не знает.

Потому что ничего они не делают, вот прямо сейчас, по крайней мере. Они просто есть, обалдеть какое счастье.

Гейб берет в ладони руку Джека, гладит вены на запястье и прикрывает глаза.

Устал он просто безбожно.

И утешает только то, что Ане куда хуже.

И то, что их работа все же пошла на пользу всему миру, пусть это пока не особо заметно, пусть им еще долго придется пахать, как бешеным, но первые результаты видно. Во всяком случае, истерические обвинения Overwatch в нападении на мирный фармконцерн потихоньку сходят на нет, уступая место осторожному анализу информации, которую Ана три дня назад забросила в Сеть информационной бомбой.

Они многого не нашли, например, какие опыты ставили над Джеком и его соседями по палате. Компьютеры, на которых хранились нужные данные, красиво и красочно взорвались, стоило подключить их к источнику питания.

Но вот остальное — подробные описание экспериментов, планы на будущее, анализ пригодности именно альф в качестве подопытных кроликов — было на серверах лаборатории и центрального офиса. До него добрались хакеры даже не Overwatch, а какой-то левой организации по борьбе за права всех разом.

Мир замер, перестал орать и задумался, наверное. На улицу Гейб, как и местные агенты Overwatch, последние дни не выходит, просто потому что из здания невозможно сделать ни шагу. Из-за журналистов, из-за демонстрантов за права омег, против омег, за права всех, против всех и просто случайных зевак. Полицейских, стоящих в оцеплении вокруг главного офиса, Гейбу банально жалко.

Примерно то же самое творится возле психушек, в которых держат омег, благо их три на всю страну. Какие-то идиоты порывались вызволить оттуда разом всех и дарить им счастливое будущее с альфами, другие идиоты были резко против и не верили ничему, что слышали и видели. В столкновениях погибло почти три сотни человек. Омег на тот момент в больницах уже не было.

Ана и ее люди еще в самые первые дни, до медиавзрыва и срывания всяческих покровов, успела забрать их и увезти в центральный штаб Overwatch. Гейб тоже помогал — и все время ждал, что ему позвонят и сообщат, что Джек очнулся, но увы.

Потом надеяться стало сложно, особенно после слов доктора Ляо о том, что Джек — и его соседи, — похоже, давно уже не вполне человеческие существа.

Гейб все равно ждет и надеется.

И приходит к Джеку каждый вечер, разогнав по палатам и комнатам, переоборудованным под общие спальни, омег, напичканных таблетками, их детей, воспитателей, медсестер и прочий мед- и не медперсонал, набившийся в главный офис, как в ковчег перед потопом.

Где-то в Вашингтоне сейчас заседает кризисный штаб правительства, пытаясь придумать, что делать, чтобы успокоить людей. Ана с ними — по видеосвязи, и Гейб поучаствовал, рассказал о том, как Джек пропал и что было потом, но ушел, надоело.

Да и роли он никакой не играет, кроме того на нем руководство омежьим дурдомом, простите, временным общежитием.

Распределить медсестер по тем, кому это нужно, собрать детей, сдать их воспитателям, зарыться в списки “Когтя” в поисках пока не найденных альф, утешить какого-нибудь очередного несчастного тем, что и его пара найдется — буквально вот-вот, — пожрать, собрать детей на обед, потом взрослых, снова всех разогнать, поработать еще немного, потом согнать всех на ужин, потом развести по кроватям — и так изо дня в день уже месяц. Ему не нравится эта работа, но Гейб быстро понял, что омеги доверяют ему безоговорочно. Ты — такой же как мы, значит, ты не причинишь нам вреда и тебе можно верить. Глупость, конечно, но если Гейб говорит, что надо съесть таблетку, то ее едят, а если то же самое говорит медсестра, то многие сопротивляются. Вот так вот.

Успокоить Лусио — того омежку из Перу, — в очередной раз сообщив ему, что его никто не собирается возвращать родителям.

Прийти к Джеку, чтобы поговорить с ним хотя бы пару минут, рухнуть ему под бок и уснуть.

Проснуться в половине шестого утра и опять нырнуть в ту же рутину.

Вообще, изначально Ана сказала, что это работа на неделю, не больше, и Гейб легко справится с бешеной толпой подвывающих возле альф омег.

Он согласился, чтобы не выть самому, потому что хотелось и хочется до сих пор. Особенно глядя на счастливые лица окружающих, воссоединившихся с любимыми, которые так долго считались погибшими. Конец цитаты из статьи авторства какой-то там журналистки, единственной, кого Ана пустила в омежий ад — простите, рай.

Журналистка старалась — ну и еще была и остается звездой с мировым именем, — так что ей поверили.

Правда, Гейб уверен в том, что, как только спадет истерика, люди тут же вспомнят о том, что “Коготь” рассказывал им десятилетиями.

“Коготь”, да.

Концерн даже не пытался сопротивляться, что логично. Руководителям нужно было бежать, людям “Когтя” в правительстве — усиленно отмываться, простым работникам — делать вид, что они ничего не знали.

Правительство США, ошалевшее от волны протестов против всего разом, прокатившихся по стране, судорожно подключило к работе спецслужбы, и после этого по стране прокатилась уже волна арестов.

Гейб думает, что это — какая-то невероятная херня.

Реакция обычных граждан, долго веривших в то, что омеги — недолюди, альфы имеют полное право их бить и далее по списку, и вдруг решивших, что им врали и так нельзя.

Всегда можно было, а тут внезапно нельзя, ну-ну. Скажите это родителям Лусио, например, не удосужившимся даже дать ему имя. Или родителям Гейба, восемнадцать лет подряд рассказывавших ему, как ему ужасно не повезло родиться омегой и как он должен стелиться под альфу, когда тот появится. Активистам фондов, священникам, социальным работникам, врачам — тем, кто упорно не хотел смотреть правде в глаза и запугивал омег до истерик. Вон Гейба тоже… запугали в свое время так, что он до сих пор не понимает, почему, собственно, не сбежал куда-нибудь в Мексику, как только встретил Джека. Мог ведь, но остался. 

Реакция правительства тоже… странноватая. Сначала Ану чуть не посадили, потом Ана и ее люди резко стали героями и перед Гейбом позавчера лично извинялся министр обороны. Правда, лицо у него было такое, что Гейб потом на всякий случай предпочел задернуть шторы в палате Джека и выключить свет, но сам факт, сам факт.

Реакция родителей Гейба... кхм. Они звонили и просили прощения, правда, похоже, сами не понимали, за что.

В отличие от родителей Джека, которые просто посидели рядом с его кроватью, а потом тихо сказали Гейбу спасибо. За то, что он есть, и за то, что он не сдался. Свекры, кстати, остались в штабе и даже пытаются помочь Гейбу с работой, но получается у них не особо хорошо. Ну и ладно.

С Лусио возятся — и хорошо, тем более что усыновить его Гейб не может, пока Джек, официально восстановленный во всех статусах, валяется в коме.

Те самые статусы, кстати, чуть было не позволили военным забрать Джека себе прямо из госпиталя Overwatch, но Гейб насмерть стоял в дверях его палаты с дробовиками в руках. Его уговаривали отойти, цедя просьбы сквозь зубы, но и это только потому, что неподалеку ненавязчиво маячили вооруженные агенты. Так бы вырубили и успокоились, конечно.

Часом позже приехал министр, разогнал военных, извинился и уехал. Герой, угу. 

Гейб бы с удовольствием подрался и пострелял, но времени нет, да и не с кем. Не с омегами же, особенно если учесть, что многие до сих пор вынуждены горстями жрать таблетки. А тех, которые не жрут, Гейб может уложить, просто ткнув пальцем в лоб посильнее.

Это в чем-то даже забавно: то, насколько он от них отличается. Значительнее, чем крупная женщина от миниатюрных. Среди стройных, большеглазых и невысоких как на подбор омег Гейб выглядит слоном. Да и на фоне основной массы пришедших в себя альф тоже.

Ладно, они не все миниатюрные и далее по списку, но...

Гейб прекрасно понимает, что преувеличивает, придирается и вообще осел, но сдержать себя не в состоянии. Он банально завидует тому, что у остальных омег жизнь налаживается, а у него все никак. Завидует, забывая, что его жизнь избила куда меньше, чем, например, отца-омегу Аны или вон омегу Себастиана, который своего альфу просто не узнал.

Гейба не держали на таблетках, не запихивали в психушку, ему хоть кто-то верил, и у него была возможность действовать. Остальные — ладно, многие, не все — могли только ждать, пока найдется кто-нибудь и поможет им.

Это хреново, несправедливо и жутко.

Но перестать завидовать он не может. Хотя вряд ли хоть кто-нибудь смог бы. 

Гейб очень хочет, чтобы Джек очнулся.

Джеку на его желания глубоко наплевать, а ведь обещал учитывать каждое, включая самые абсурдные. И Гейб понимает, что Джек ни в чем не виноват, но все равно обижается, особенно ближе к вечеру, особенно когда устает настолько, что даже сил дойти до собственной квартиры нет.

В квартиру бы купить детские вещи и мебель, Лусио бы одеть нормально, а не в то, что добрые сограждане пожертвовали в свое время фонду помощи омегам, но из штаба не выйти, и посылки сюда не доставляют. Потому что через толпу возле входа не пробиться.

Нет, из здания есть еще несколько выходов, но сдавать службе доставки тайный тоннель, выходящий на поверхность в отдаленном парке, как-то глупо. Так что Гейб ждет, терпит, а свекровь ухитряется подобрать для Лусио что-то более или менее приличное. И успешно учит его читать, считать и писать.

Ей даже не мешает то, что к ее сыну этот ребенок не имеет никакого отношения, как и к Гейбу.

— Вы же собираетесь его усыновить? — спрашивает она, в очередной раз обнаружив Лусио спящим у Гейба под боком.

Гейб ошалело кивает, хотя до этого вопроса не собирался и вообще ни о чем таком не думал. Лусио просто не смогли от него оторвать после возвращения Гейба в главный штаб, ну а чуть позже Гейб смирился с тем, что у него внезапно появился ребенок. Правда, времени на него нет, но вся эта хрень, творящаяся в мире, когда-нибудь закончится. Джек очнется. Все снова станет хорошо.

Поскорее бы.

Зевнув, Гейб вдруг осознает, что сидит на кровати Джека уже час и бессмысленно пялится на его руку. Нужно пойти в квартиру, что ли, но по дороге Гейба наверняка перехватит какой-нибудь восторженный омега, чтобы сообщить, что муж очнулся и узнал его, и все прекрасно, и спасибо.

Они все почему-то считают, что Гейбу крайне интересно это знать.

Не интересно, но сказать это, глядя в чужие, полные слез и счастья глаза, язык не поворачивается.

В конце концов, многие из омег ждали куда дольше, чем он, и не имели никакой возможности что-то изменить, так что не нужно расстраивать их своей хмурой рожей. Гейб старается, во всяком случае.

Он вообще стал удивительно сентиментальным, хорошо хоть не ревет по малейшему поводу.

Джек в коме.

Его рука чуть теплее воздуха в палате, у него очень спокойное лицо, он не шевелится, у него редкое дыхание, ему не нужна еда или вода — ему нормально. Гейб совершенно ничего от него не чувствует, словно Джек превратился в какой-нибудь куст или пальму.

Это страшно, неприятно и нечеловечески тяжело. Особенно если учесть, что доктор Ляо дает никаких прогнозов. С ним все в порядке, Гейб, ну кроме инородных частиц в организме, он, скорее всего, не хочет тебя видеть, ха-ха.

Гейб снова зевает, потягивается и укладывается рядом с Джеком. Так можно хоть на пару мгновений утром представить себе, что ничего не случилось, еще минут пять — и Джек проснется, перевернется, обнимет его, чмокнет, как маленького, в макушку, погладит, облапает за задницу, потрется вставшим членом…

Не стоит об этом думать, просто потому, что в ближайшем будущем этого не произойдет, а дрочить, прижимаясь к чуть теплому, абсолютно инертному телу — это очень плохая идея. Особенно если учесть, что в палате куча камер и все записывается.

Бесконечные часы записей, показывающих лежащего под одеялом Джека.

Очаровательное зрелище, еще бы не хотелось так убить тех, кто сидит за мониторами и на все это смотрит.

Прямо перед глазами Гейба заросшая щетиной щека и линия нижней челюсти. Джека бы побрить, да и постричь было бы неплохо, но Гейб не умеет, а подпускать к нему какую-нибудь сиделку не желает. Достаточно того, что они меняют постельное белье, обтирают Джека раз в сутки специальной жидкостью — Гейб делает вид, что ничего про это не знает, потому что бесится и ревнует, но у него самого времени на это все нет.

Из-за омежьего бардака и пиздеца за стенами штаба.

Джек обнимает его и трется щекой о макушку, что-то сонно бормочет, и Гейб притирается к нему поближе, закидывая ногу на бедро. Ему холодно, но это кажется нормальным, а запястье что-то сжимает, все сильнее и сильнее.

Гейб открывает глаза, не сразу понимая, что уснул и объятия ему только приснились, в отличие от вибрирующего на руке браслета.

Что-то случилось.

Он садится, пытаясь окончательно проснуться, трет лицо, пока браслет по команде выводит данные на виртуальный монитор .

Двери закрыты.

Окна закрыты.

Количество людей в здании — тысяча тринадцать, как и должно быть.

Все машины на месте, все компьютеры, кроме серверов, выключены.

Первый тоннель закрыт.

Второй тоже.

Как и третий.

Нет, со вторым что-то не то. На первый взгляд, все в порядке, но на второй не особо, да и предчувствия Гейба почти никогда не обманывали.

Жалко, что той твари, которая так помогла им в лаборатории, поблизости нет, ее помощь пригодилась бы, но они так и не выяснили, что это было и куда оно делось.

Гейб двумя командами поднимает с постелей всех боевых агентов, сообщает Ане о том, что у них, похоже, гости, быстро умывается ледяной водой и торопится вниз, ко входу в тоннель.

По дороге его встречают его люди, передают оружие и броню, гарнитуру, которую Гейб мгновенно запихивает в ухо.

Гости прошли примерно половину тоннеля. Камеры в нем показывают пустоту и полное отсутствие живых существ, а вот хитро спрятанные датчики — кустарная разработка Торбьорна, одного из спасенных альф, установленная буквально неделю назад, — исправно докладывают о движении.

Тридцать человек, ни хрена себе, однако. И что-то тяжелое и большое. Неизвестно, что они там с собой притащили.

Ну да не страшно, они не знают, что Гейб о них знает. Еще они не знают о чудных, милых потолочных турельках с пулеметами убойной дальности и скорости, в двойном комплекте закрепленных перед каждым выходом из каждого тоннеля.

И о мобильных щитах повышенной мощности, спасибо все тому же Торбьорну.

И о Рейнхарде, альфе нереальных размеров и нереальной силы, прямо из комы перешедшем в какое-то подобие амока. Еле успокоили, да и то только потому, что рядом был его мелкий и смешной омега, бросившийся беснующейся горе мышц на шею.

Райнхард присмирел и, сразу же как доктор Ляо его отпустил, тут же кинулся записываться в агенты. Из благодарности, ну и потому, что ему хотелось наказать тех, из-за кого Олли оказался в больнице.

Ему не стали отказывать. Зачем, когда любой человек сейчас на счету?

Гейб кивком здоровается с ним, жестами распределяет людей по позициям — за ящиками на складе, о-о-о-очень удобно.

Датчики из тоннеля послушно отчитываются — еще десять метров, семь, пять.

Приклады дробовиков приятно лежат в ладонях, броня ощущается на теле родной и удобной, от предчувствия близкого боя что-то сладко зудит внутри.

Три метра, два, один, двери открываются, и на склад влетает светошумовая граната.

Ну не сказать, что ее не ждали.

Визоры не дают людям Гейба ослепнуть, гарнитуры в ушах — оглохнуть, жизнь прекрасна и удивительна. Гейб стреляет, попадает, что не удивительно, стреляет снова и…

А вот мобильного мини-танка они не ожидали, господи, этой технике же несколько десятков лет! Менее убойной она от этого не становится, и от быстрой смерти Гейба спасает только принявший на себя удар щит.

Еще одного он не переживет, и Гейб кидается за второй ряд ящиков, отзывает команду, но в него летит следующая граната, маленькая, однако ее мощности хватит на всех тут.

От нее некуда деться, она взорвется в воздухе, у Гейба есть всего секунда, чтобы попрощаться, и…

Дым возникает в воздухе, _вокруг_ гранаты, за мгновение до взрыва.

Дым перетряхивает — но на этом все, он пленкой расползается по потолку — на пол сыплются осколки гранаты, — группируется, падает вниз и накрывает мини-танк.

Хрен его знает, что Дым там делает, но через мгновение мини-танк прощально скрипит и вырубается, а Дым, вспорхнув с него, плавно, но неотвратимо плывет к гостям.

Два и два сложить сейчас совсем просто — куда веселее осознавать то, что до Гейба почему-то раньше не дошло. Дым защищает его — его лично. И тогда в перуанском отеле, когда ему показалось, что на улице темно, — там был этот же Дым. Он же обезвредил работников лаборатории и ждал именно Гейба, именно ему показался, остальные-то не сразу поняли, за чем он пошел, и потом долго интересовались, почему двинулся к лестнице. В этом мире есть ровно одно живое существо, способное ради Гейба разобрать на запчасти с десяток человек, и он поднимается на ноги, зачем-то скалится и кричит:

— Они нужны нам живыми!

— Понимаю, — низко, хрипло и мертвенно отзывается дым.

Бойня, точнее, выворачивание гостям всех возможных конечностей из суставов, длится секунд десять и сопровождается дикими воплями, потом все заканчивается, словно ничего такого и не случилось, и Дым задумчивой закорючкой зависает под самым потолком.

— Что там у вас, Рейес? — интересуется в наушнике Ана.

— Все в порядке, — Гейб отвечает одновременно ей и Дыму.

Джеку.

— Все в порядке. Иди ко мне, мой хороший.

— Рейес, ты рехнулся? — Ана заметно удивляется и, судя по звукам, откуда-то встает. — Я сейчас приду.

Гейб выключает гарнитуру, засовывает дробовики в кобуры и делает шаг вперед.

— Джек, все хорошо. Иди ко мне, слышишь?

Дым-Джек отплывает от него подальше и, кажется, обижается. Точнее, давно обижен на что-то. Гейб бы, наверное, решил, что сошел с ума, но он это чувствует, слышит его обиду, какую-то почти детскую.

— Джек, ну что ты? — вздыхает он и протягивает к нему руки. — За что я должен извиниться? За то, что так долго тебя искал? За то, что вообще искал? Я виноват в чем угодно, ты только стань каким-нибудь таким, чтобы тебя можно было обнять, и я извинюсь. И очень хочу тебя обнять, слышишь? Джек?

Дымное облако клубится под потолком еще секунд десять, а потом стекает на пол — и перед Гейбом возникает голый Джек, стоящий на коленях и мучительно откашливающий дымные струйки.

Живой, в сознании, дрожащий от холода, покрытый потом, но наконец-то больше не безвольное тело под одеялом. Гейб падает рядом с ним, пребольно ударившись коленями, обнимает его, прижимает к себе и — боже да, да, неужели — чувствует, как его обнимают в ответ.

***

Одной рукой Джек прижимает к себе Гейба, обнимая поперек груди.

В другой зажат каких-то диких размеров буррито, рядом на столике лежит еще парочка, уже два сожраны и запиты примерно литром кофе.

Гейбу на голову сыплются крошки и иногда кукуруза и сыр, но ему наплевать. Под его спиной широкая и твердая грудь, восхитительно пахнет мятой, зеленым чаем и лимоном, и если ради этого запаха Гейбу придется скормить Джеку пару своих пальцев, он скормит.

Господи, как же хорошо. Просто потому, что Джек рядом.

Ана, сидящая напротив, смотрит на Гейба с умилением, а на Джека настороженно. Гейб вполне ее понимает — очень весело, наверное, обнаружить у себя под боком бомбу с часовым механизмом. То, что она не сработала, не просто счастье, а что-то вроде нереального везения. Не будь тогда в том отеле Гейба, не увидь его посланный на разведку Джек… все могло закончиться хреново.

Впрочем, Гейб не знает деталей и только предполагает пока, что все было именно так. Джек, перестав его целовать, попросил жрать — пожалуйста, прямо сейчас. И какие-нибудь штаны.

И вот жрет.

Если бы Гейбу еще год назад кто-нибудь сказал, что он будет подыхать от счастья потому, что Джек ест, он бы заржал этому человеку в лицо, честно.

Сейчас он сжимает то колено Джека, прислоненное к его бедру, то запястье, лежащее на груди, то трогает пальцы, то откидывает голову Джеку на плечо и чуть наклоняет ее вбок, чтобы мерно двигающиеся челюсти задевали висок.

Со стороны это смотрится крайне глупо. Себя Гейб не видит, но подобных сцен в штабе за последний месяц было по десятку в день, и блаженные лица омег, заполучивших альф обратно, сияли на каждом углу.

Гейб завидовал, потому что сам так же выглядеть, разумеется, не мог. Но искренне считал, что, когда Джек очнется, все равно сумеет держать себя в руках, он же не трепетный омежка.

Хрен там. Гейб не смог отпустить Джека, даже чтобы тот оделся, просто оказался не в силах разжать руки и отойти в сторону на какие-то тридцать секунд. Так что Джеку пришлось натягивать на себя штаны, наполовину превратившись в дым. То еще зрелище — кого-то даже затошнило, — но Гейбу было наплевать. И сейчас наплевать тоже.

Он бы, наверное, согласился и на постоянное облако дыма, если бы никаких других вариантов находиться рядом с Джеком не оставалось.

Хорошо, что они есть. Хорошо, что Джек теперь нормальный, теплый, дышащий и жрущий — как мало людям нужно для счастья, надо же.

Прекрасно было бы уйти в квартиру, закрыть за собой дверь и хоть пару часов побыть с ним наедине, потому что потом времени у них на это не будет. Где-то тут ничего пока не знают свекры, позже Джека затянет в круговорот той же рутины, что и Гейба, и по сути все, что у них сейчас есть, это оставшиеся до рассвета часы.

Но Джек голодный, и отвлекать его от буррито неправильно. Пусть ест. Это так чудесно, что он вообще ест, что Гейб готов провести все время до утра, подставляя свою голову под крошки.

Его тянет развернуться и посмотреть на это буйство природы, но с этим желанием пока получается бороться. Гейб будет выглядеть даже глупее, чем сейчас, блаженно таращась на жующего Джека.

Джек целует его в макушку, на секунду оторвавшись от буррито, все-таки доедает, допивает очередной литр кофе и вздыхает. Сыто, с удовольствием, громко.

Он изменился. Но Гейбу плевать и на изменения. Джек обнимает его обеими руками, и ногами тоже, пристроив ступни Гейбу на голени, касается губами виска, улыбается и предлагает Ане:

— Спрашивайте.

Вообще, такое поведение не сказать что правильное. Непривычное так точно. Все альфы до Джека — ну, из тех, кого удалось привести в себя в штабе, — первым делом хватали омег и закрывали за собой двери, забив на весь белый свет. Не трахались, многие просто физически еще не могли, но обнимались, разговаривали, спали вместе, просто лежали, радуясь, что они снова друг у друга есть.

Джека же хватило на общество Аны и вот теперь явно хватит на разговоры. Гейбу бы обидеться, в конце концов, Ана сейчас лишняя, но…

Как бы это объяснить самому себе? Он пока понял чересчур мало, чтобы суметь расписать в деталях, что именно делает Джека новым Джеком, самим собой, повзрослевшим и ставшим более жестоким.

Раньше он тоже был довольно жестким, но и мягкости в нем оставалось достаточно. Наивности, веры в то, что всех можно спасти. Они никогда не разговаривали на такие темы, но Гейб слышал и чувствовал его слишком хорошо, чтобы не понять.

Теперь за спиной Гейба монолитная стена до неба, нерушимая и толстая, надежная — а раньше находился… хм… забор. Тоже надежный, но стена все же лучше.

И теперь Джек ощущается человеком, который может принимать за Гейба решения. Не обязательно будет, но может, имеет право, и Гейб спокойно доверит ему решать за них обоих, как жить дальше.

Не то чтобы это было кому-то из них нужно, но сам факт, что оно теперь есть, заставляет Гейба не то бояться, не то радоваться, не то все одновременно.

В любом случае Джек, как бы он ни изменился, не станет делать что-то, касающееся их обоих, не спросив у Гейба, согласен ли тот. Это тоже прекрасно понятно.

Ну и — Гейб догадывается, почему Джек хочет ответить на вопросы Аны именно сейчас. Осталось только услышать подтверждение собственным мыслям, и все точно станет прекрасно.

— Хм, Джек, — усмехается Ана. — Я не могу решить, нравитесь вы мне или нет. Все альфы до вас на руках тащили своим омег ото всех подальше, а вы согласны сперва поговорить со мной. Почему?

— Потому что лучше отделаться от вас сейчас, чем вы вытащите меня из постели завтра с утра в самый неподходящий момент, мэм. Я могу потерпеть полчаса, если это поможет мне избавиться от окружающих на ближайшие сутки.

— И вы уверены, что и он, — Ана кивает на Гейба, — тоже может?

— Мы бы здесь не сидели, если бы это было не так.

Голос тоже изменился, стал ниже и куда более хриплым, но последнее, возможно, из-за приступа дикого кашля после превращения. Трансформации? Как это обозвать-то — тот процесс, когда Джек из Дыма стал собой? Ну и обратный тоже — в записи выглядело жутко, кстати. Только что на кровати лежало тело, потом из-под одеяла потек дым, и через секунду дымное облако всосалось в вентиляцию. Увидишь такое ночью — точно решишь, что попал в фильм ужасов.

— Ну ладно. — Ана выпрямляется на стуле, складывает руки на груди и на секунду поджимает губы. — Вы помните, как оказались у “Когтя”?

— Это, наверное, единственное, что я помню четко. Мы были на операции, на заключительной стадии. Отлавливали очередных подростков, возомнивших себя великими бандитами. Они прятались на старой ферме, здание выглядело так, словно вот-вот рассыпется, но его все равно пришлось штурмовать. И один из тех детей бросился наружу, к пролому. Я за ним — и меня там ждали. Сначала выстрелили в живот, потом ударили прикладом в лицо и повалили на землю.

Живот, лицо, спина — Гейб это помнит. Помнит, как Джеку было больно. Ну да с чего бы он забыл, если учесть, что именно с той боли все и началось.

— Потом пришел Солеи — он жив, кстати? Если да, то ненадолго. И пару минут рассказывал мне, почему со мной так обошлись и сколько ему за это заплатят. Я так понял из того, что удалось подслушать уже потом, что на меня у “Когтя” никаких планов не имелось. Я сам военный, мой омега тоже. Слишком опасное сочетание. Кто там был, кроме Солеи, я не видел, но кто-то был. Люди, обычные, не бета.

— Ну они оказались правы, — смеется Ана. — Кто такой Солеи и что произошло дальше?

— Один из наших бывших сослуживцев, — туманно объясняет Гейб. — Жив. Кто бы с ним что сделал? Причин-то не наблюдалось.

Теперь наблюдается. Одна большая такая, серьезная причина. Правда, Гейб подозревает, что вырвать Солеи глотку ему не удастся, слишком предвкушающим и злым чувствуется сейчас Джек.

— Он тебе ничего не сделал? — Его злость вдруг сменяется беспокойством.

Гейб мотает головой:

— Нет, конечно. Пытался опять полапать, получил локтем в рожу, а на утро меня на базе уже не было.

— Это хорошо. — Беспокойство уходит, но не до конца. — Ему повезло. Возможно… ну да неважно. Потом мне что-то вкололи, и в себя я пришел уже в той лаборатории, привязанный к столу. Вокруг меня ходил мужик в белом халате и восхищался тем, какой я чудесный экземпляр. И говорил кому-то, что тому, кто меня… предоставил, надо доплатить: вдруг у него в запасе еще похожие на меня водятся. Что они собираются делать со мной, мне не сообщали. Успокоили уколом, когда я пытался вырваться, поставили капельницу и стало… больно.

Четыре часа в сутки боли, двадцать часов холода, три недели подряд — это Гейб тоже помнит, и не забудет никогда, хоть и не отказался бы забыть.

— Дальше все отрывочно. Больно, холодно, снова больно, лампы над головой, тот самый мужик, уговаривающий меня потерпеть и не выть, как больную собаку. Хороший мальчик, умный мальчик, сейчас все пройдет. Часы на стене, какие-то люди, голоса. Ты где-то очень далеко, и тебе плохо, а я не могу ничего сделать, чтобы тебе помочь. А потом…

Он замолкает и прижимает Гейб к себе чуть крепче. Еще немного — и затрещат ребра, но Гейб не пытается разжать его руки, Джек расслабляется сам, уткнувшись лбом в его висок.

— Потом мне стало все равно, и я начал забывать. Тебя, вообще все, но тебя в первую очередь. И я знал, что есть что-то важное, о чем я обязан помнить, но не помнил и даже не догадывался, где искать те воспоминания. В какой стороне. Меня самого тоже как бы не было. То есть я был, но… не совсем я, что ли. Они учили меня пользоваться моим новым телом, давали задания, но все в пределах здания лаборатории, засовывали в морозилку, проводили тесты, рассказывали, как я буду им полезен, но все это как бы проходило мимо меня. Мне отдавали приказы, я понимал, что они общаются со мной, но мне было все равно. Приказы так приказы, убийства так убийства, опыты так опыты — плевать.

Это Гейб тоже помнит — и как его пугало временами такое состояние Джека. Не всегда, конечно, безразличие было лучше боли и холода, но иногда… Да.

— Какие опыты? — пробует уточнить Ана.

Джек пожимает плечами:

— Не помню. Я вообще не помню деталей, все смутное, размытое, как будто смотришь сквозь грязные очки. Не имеющее ко мне никакого отношения. Это сложно объяснить, но я стал нормальным собой буквально час назад. Вернулся к себе или как-то так.

— Почему? — спрашивает Гейб, хотя точно знает ответ. Но его было бы приятно услышать.

— Потому что тебя пытались убить. Но к тому моменту я тебя уже вспомнил. А началось все с простого задания — первого за пределами лаборатории. Проверить гостей в отеле. Они не знали, скорее всего, кем ты мне приходишься, иначе не послали бы меня туда. Ну или наоборот, знали, но были уверены, что я тебя не вспомню. Я и не вспомнил, но я увидел тебя с ребенком на руках и подумал: “Сколько же прошло лет...” На тот момент я понятия не имел, о каких годах идет речь, но эта мысль привела меня в ужас. Я вернулся в лабораторию и с ходу получил выговор за то, что не мог доложить, сколько новых людей появилось в городке. Потом они начали обсуждать, что если там Рейес и Амари, то надо готовиться к неприятностям, а еще лучше — убить этих двоих прямо в отеле.

Джек тихо-тихо смеется:

— Идиоты. Фамилии мне тоже ничего не сказали, но я точно знал, что не могу допустить того, чтобы они выполнили запланированное. Потом док приказал мне убраться и не мешать. Я разозлился. Результаты вы видели.

Гейб обдумывает его слова и приходит к выводу, что Джека лучше не злить больше никому и никогда. На всякий случай. Потому что если он убил тех людей, просто потому что злился на нечто абстрактное, то что он сделает, если будет точно знать, от чего бесится?

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что будете убивать всех, кто косо на вас посмотрит, Джек? — Ана склоняет голову к плечу. Гейб понимает, что она сейчас просчитывает все возможные варианты развития событий.

Джек ей нужен, особенно Джек в форме убойного, адского дыма. И в то же время она наверняка боится, что он окажется опасным и для них самих.

— Я могу себя контролировать, мэм, — смеется Джек. — И вы забываете, что большая часть сотрудников той лаборатории осталась в живых. Я не тронул тех, кто не приложил руку к моим... изменениям. А те, кто приложил… Я не сомневаюсь, мэм, что вы — образец доброты и чистоты помыслов, но и вы наверняка бы с удовольствием разорвали на части людей, которые вас пытали. И которые пытались убить единственного дорогого вам человека.

Ана тоже смеется и качает головой:

— Вы хамите, Джек. Но я понимаю вашу мотивацию. И намек тоже… понимаю.

— Я ни на что не намекал, мэм.

Угу, конечно. Угрозы в его голосе нет, но ласковое обещание уничтожить тех, кто будет покушаться на жизнь “единственного дорогого Джеку человека”, Гейб разобрал вполне четко. И тихонько умер от счастья, чтобы тут же воскреснуть. Интересно, это пройдет?

И еще интересно, чувствовал ли себя Джек таким же счастливым придурком в самом начале их отношений? Воспринимал ли любое сказанное слово и любой взгляд как самый лучший подарок на свете? И ведь не спросишь же, по крайней мере, прямо сейчас.

— Ну конечно, вы не намекали, Джек. И кстати, вы сказали, что, когда убивали сотрудников “Когтя”, еще не помнили, кто такой Гейб.

— Не помнил, — кивает Джек. И опять пожимает плечами. — Тем не менее они мертвы. Потом я ждал, что вы придете, и заодно отключил электричество. Обесточил все, потому что не знал, как отключить охранные системы. Ну и согнал всех выживших, кого нашел, в одно место. А потом ты в меня выстрелил!

Он вдруг возмущается и явно снова обижается. Гейб хватает его за запястье и целует раскрытую ладонь:

— Я не понимал, что это ты. И я тебя уверяю, в меня — в таком виде — ты бы тоже выстрелил, потому что выглядело это жутко.

Джек дует ему в ухо — щекотно! — и снова кивает:

— Наверное, я себя со стороны не видел. Но обидно было ужасно, так что я предпочел вернуться в морозилку, но не успел, вырубился раньше. Дальше… я слушал тебя, родителей, того ребенка, врачей, мисс Амари — в общем, любого, кто пожелал о чем-нибудь поболтать рядом с моей кроватью. И вспоминал потихоньку себя, тебя, всех остальных. Дальше вы сами видели.

Угу, видели.

Захваченные бойцы “Когтя” были согласны рассказать даже то, чего никогда не знали, лишь бы Джека к ним больше не подпускали. Как только Ана предложила их командиру пообщаться с Джеком еще разок, он с ходу сознался во всем. В том, что их целью было забрать Джека и его соседей для дальнейших экспериментов. В том, что у них есть специальные триггеры — один из них тот командир даже выкрикнул, но Джек его проигнорировал, продолжая надевать штаны, — и ими предполагалось активировать “Жнеца”, то есть дымного Джека, чтобы он тут всех перебил.

Не получилось.

Возможно, потому что ученые не до конца разобрались в том, как работает связь альфы с омегой. Ну или переоценили себя. Или недооценили Джека. В любом случае они мертвы, а через гарнитуры бойцов местные спецы добрались до серверов “Когтя” с резервными копиями и сейчас радостно качают оттуда информацию. К утру они будут знать намного больше.

Может статься, что к утру Джеку придется бежать, правда, не одному: Гейб уйдет с ним.

А может статься, что и не придется: Ана все же редко разбрасывается ценными кадрами, а тут потеряет сразу двоих. Ну и опять же, иметь Джека врагом опасно, все видели, на что он способен.

На этой радостной мысли Гейб решительно выбирается из объятий Джека, встает, протягивает ему руку и поднимает его на ноги.

— Спокойной ночи, Ана, — вежливо говорит Гейб. — Пожалуйста…

— Да-да, не беспокоить вас, если не случится ничего из ряда вон выходящего, я понимаю. Не вы первые, не вы последние. Идите уже, очередные счастливцы. И да, ребятки. Будете трахаться — используйте презервативы.

Гейб показывает средний палец, Джек кивает и позволяет вывести себя в коридор. Молчит, пока они идут до лифта, молчит в лифе и пока Гейб открывает квартиру, молчит, когда закрывается дверь, прижимается к ней спиной и так же молча притягивает Гейба к себе.

Осторожно, как хрупкую вазу, одной рукой, а второй гладит по лицу. Кончиками пальцев, едва касаясь, словно сомневается в том, что ему можно. И смотрит… Смотрит так, что Гейб закрывает глаза, не выдержав его взгляда. Тяжелого и виноватого одновременно, полного чего-то совершенно необъяснимого. Гейб не желает знать название всему этому, сейчас, во всяком случае.

Он подается к Джеку чуть ближе, поднимает голову и почему-то не дожидается поцелуя. Нормального, такого, какого хочется, жадного, голодного, после которого надо бежать к ближайшей постели, — ну или никуда не бежать, ограничившись полом.

Вместо этого Джек касается губами его опущенных век, скул, кончика носа, подбородка. И потом плавно опускается на колени, обнимает Гейба за бедра и утыкатся лицом ему живот.

— Прости меня, — глухо просит Джек. — За то, что тебе пришлось из-за меня пережить. И спасибо тебе за то, что ты сделал, чтобы меня спасти.

— Я не мог по-другому, ты же понимаешь, — качает головой Гейб и запускает пальцы ему в волосы. — Без тебя оно все не имело бы смысла.

— Это не отменяет того, что я обязан тебе жизнью, Гейб. И не знаю, как тебя отблагодарить.

Вообще, это прекрасный момент, чтобы требовать машину, шубу и что там еще положено требовать у виноватых со всех сторон мужей. Нужно бы оно все было кому-нибудь.

— Встань, — просит его Гейб и тянет за плечи вверх, заставляя подняться. — И пожалуйста, и да, я тебя прощаю, хотя хрен его знает, за что. Ты же не сам к ним пошел и не сам где-то прятался от меня почти полгода, правда?

— Не сам, — качает головой Джек. — Но ты же…

Он поднимает руку Гейба за запястье и показывает ему его же шрамы от укусов. С ними пришлось разбираться сразу же, как только Джек натянул штаны и обнаружил на Гейбе следы, подозрительно напоминающие метки.

— Ну да, я же. Тебе было хуже, у меня, сам знаешь, были только отголоски. И вообще, Джек, хватит. Ты ни в чем не виноват, а я соскучился. Пойдем уже куда-нибудь в сторону постели.

Джек слушается его беспрекословно — на кровати Гейб оказывается через три секунды, но успевает ошалело взвизгнуть, когда понимает, что его тащит по воздуху.

И потом Джек нависает над ним сверху, снова смотрит в лицо, выискивая что-то одному ему известное, кивает, наклоняется и целует — наконец-то именно так, как хотелось.

Гейб обнимает его за плечи, пошире раздвигая ноги, и думает, что все закончилось.

Все плохое закончилось здесь и сейчас, и дальше точно будет что-нибудь гадостное, но вдвоем они справятся.

Лучше, чем справлялись поодиночке.


	8. Эпилог

— Но я не хочу! — в семьдесят шестой раз за последние три дня заявляет Джесси.

Гейб дергает бровью, не поднимая головы от планшета:

— А придется.

Новый квартал для омег и альф на окраине Лос-Анджелеса еще только строится, а проблем с обеспечением безопасности уже выше головы. Например, вчерашние протесты имени омежьей свободы, устроенные людьми, живых омег в глаза не видевшими.

“Мы не дадим узаконить рабство заново!” — орали красные лозунги с плакатов. Гейб то ржал, то фейспалмил, то злился, то жалел, что Джека этим милым людям не покажешь. Жаль: он легко и просто разогнал бы этих… поборников справедливости, состоящих преимущественно из тех, кто когда-то рассказывал омегам о том, что альфы — фу. Ну и местами из тех, кто твердил, что фу — это именно омеги и что правильно их бьют.

Эти люди — все сразу — раздражают Гейба одним фактом своего существования.

— Ты не можешь меня заставить!

Джесси возмущается так, словно его собираются насиловать и бить, а не к врачу привели. Причем привели, потому что это у него гормональный сбой на фоне полного отрицания своего альфы.

Альфу, сурового и серьезного японца Ханзо, Гейбу жальче, чем собственного приемного ребенка номер два. Наверное, потому что ребенок жрет ему мозг, а альфа тихонько страдает в сторонке, временами жалуясь Джеку на жизнь.

— Могу, — возражает Гейб, рассматривая план квартала и прикидывая слабые места. В принципе, никакая особая опасность омегам и альфам не грозит, но жить со своими приятнее и привычнее, так что заборы, пропускной пункт и все остальное в квартале будут.

— Не можешь!

— Могу-могу. Джесси, не зли меня. Я не Джек и спокойно отнесу тебя в кабинет за шиворот, если понадобится.

— Я тогда пожалуюсь!

— Джеку?

Ответа на это Гейб не получает, что логично. Джеку можно жаловаться на кого угодно, но только не на него, и Джесси это прекрасно знает. Да и выпендривается, потому что боится. Но чем больше ему сочувствуют, тем более дурным он становится, так что Джека Гейб отправил с остальным детским садом на игровую площадку, а Джесси к врачу повел сам.

— Козел, — бурчит Джесси себе под нос, но Гейб все равно слышит.

Жалко, что ему даже подзатыльника не дашь: Джек, конечно, справится с суровым и серьезным японцем Ханзо, но лучше не начинать и не доводить бедолагу до спасения утопающих — простите, капризных и перепуганных омег.

В приемной кроме них еще один омежка, дрожащий и тоже крайне перепуганный. И две девушки, одна точно беременная, а вторая, похоже, за компанию.

— Мистер Маккри, — зовет из кабинета медсестра.

— Гейб!.. — жалобно пищит Джесси, метр восемьдесят ростиком, восемьдесят килограмм весиком, маленький, трепетный омежка, первый по стрельбе среди агентов Overwatch, ребенок, большая часть детства которого прошла в банде, угу.

— Если будет совсем плохо, ты всегда можешь меня позвать. — Гейб наконец-то смотрит на него и улыбается. — Но не будет. И я, и Лусио регулярно ходим по врачам и до сих пор живы, здоровы и молодцы. Иди давай. Я тут.

Он снова переводит взгляд на планшет — вот такой вот Гейб папа-ехидна — и думает о том, что надо бы им всем съездить в отпуск. Сплавить девиц свекрам, омег захватить с собой и позвать несчастного Ханзо — вдруг ему там повезет. Только кому-нибудь из них прочитать сначала лекцию о том, что нужно пользоваться презервативами. Гейб как-то совсем не готов становиться дедушкой в тридцать девять. Джек в тридцать шесть такому тоже вряд ли обрадуется. Хотя хрен его знает, если честно.

— Вот слушай, слушай, — громким шепотом говорит небеременная девушка беременной. — Родишь своего омегу, а потом будет вот такой мудак его к гинекологу водить и делать с ним все, что захочет. Ты точно желаешь своему ребенку такой судьбы?! Ну и дура, если так!

Да ладно, правда, что ли? Гейб не слышал ничего подобного уже года два, наверное. Все же машина пропаганды, запущенная Аной десять лет назад, работала отлично. Люди в большинстве своем поняли, что ошибались, да и досье “Когтя”, вброшенное в Сеть, это прекрасно подтвердило.

Обычных людей даже начали пускать жить на территории, занятые семьями бета-людей. Не всех, но тех, кому очень нужно было сбежать в безопасное место, например.

Но поверили не все — да и не бывает так, чтобы верил прямо каждый, и вот такие вот дамочки до сих пор водятся как в деревнях, так и в больших городах.

Гейбу они не нравятся, ну да они — не его проблемы.

А вот омежка, которого начинает колотить, его. Просто потому что омежку Гейбу жалко.

На его месте сам Гейб был очень долго и никому не пожелает ничего подобного.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает он у мальчишки, забившегося в угол кресла.

Мальчишка мелко-мелко кивает и бледнеет, почти сереет. Охо-хо. Кто его так напугал?

Хотя что за глупые вопросы.

— Я вызову охрану! — грозно обещает небеременная девушка.

Гейб поднимает голову, демонстрируя всем сразу метку на шее, чуть ниже челюсти, такую белую, что на его темной коже она почти светится.

— Ой, — удивляется омежка. — Так вы тоже?..

— Я тоже, да. — Гейб кивает. — Так у тебя все в порядке?

— А там?.. — омежка показывает пальцем в сторону кабинета врача.

— А там мой приемный ребенок. Так что у тебя случилось?

Ему не особо хочется возиться с ним, если честно. Для такого в Overwatch есть специальная служба, но она тремя этажами выше, а Гейб здесь. И уже ввязался в чужие дела.

— Альфа, — наконец-то сознается омежка и заливается горькими слезами. — Я сюда… работать приехал, а он! За мной! И везде лезет! Защищает! Чего ему от меня надо?! Я его не хочу! Я знаю, на что он способен...

Великая проблема, прости господи. Гейб почти говорит это вслух и почти смеется, но вспоминает себя в таком же состоянии и вздыхает. Он не рыдал, конечно, но он был старше лет на десять, и руки у него были по локоть в крови. Рыдать из-за того, что появился альфа, было как-то уже не очень удобно.

Да и у ребенка на самом деле беда, если он верит в сказки про злобных альф.

Гейб подходит к нему и выдает ему платок, приносит воду, потом отводит умыться — все это под напряженными взглядами девушек — и манит за собой к окну.

За окном идиллия и красота.

Лусио валяется в кустах, напялив наушники и покачивая ногой в такт музыке.

Ханзо сидит на скамье недалеко от него и тоскливо косится то на Джека, то в окно, у которого стоит Гейб.

Джек торчит в песочнице и утешает рыдающую в три ручья Хану — ее семья погибла на яхте во время шторма, младший ребенок альфы и омеги оказался никому не нужен, и его мгновенно впихнули Джеку. Джек от детей не отказывался никогда, наверное, потому что своих у них быть не могло после того, что с ним сделал “Коготь”. Джек же с ними и возился, в перерывах между оперативной работой и запугиванием всяких мерзких личностей.

Лена — ее просто отдали в приют, потому что для родителей пятый ребенок был лишним, — дерется с Сомброй. Сомбру они подобрали на улице, в мексиканских трущобах.

Для полноты картины не хватает только Джесси, которого Гейб восемь лет назад собственноручно отбил у банды, вожак которой, обычный человек, убеждал ребенка, что его место на кухне, ну и потом, как подрастет, в постели любого, кто захочет. И это лучше, чем альфа, который за ним обязательно придет.

Джесси они с Джеком приручали очень долго, но бояться альф он так и не перестал. И вот теперь приехавший к нему Ханзо все очень усложняет, а уехать не может. Но они разберутся, не сейчас так через месяц.

— Смотри. — Гейб обнимает омежку за плечи и ставит перед собой. — Вон там внизу, красивый и белобрысый, — это мой муж Джек. А вокруг него наши приемные дети, за исключением Джесси, он сейчас у врача. Мне было двадцать семь, когда Джек меня нашел, и я боялся его больше, чем смерти, наверное.

Омежка смотрит на Джека, потом на Гейба и очень скептически хмыкает. Ну да, это частая реакция на слова Гейба о том, что и ему тоже бывает страшно.

— Боялся-боялся, — кивает Гейб. — Мне всю жизнь рассказывали, как альфа будет со мной обращаться и как мне не повезло родиться омегой. Я всю жизнь доказывал всему миру, что омеги ничем не хуже альф, а потом он пришел. И ничего плохого мне не сделал. Знаешь, почему?

— Нет, — мотает головой омежка.

Джек внизу вытирает Хане слезы, потом снимает Лену с горки, с которой она боится съехать, а Сомбру — с верха паутины, на которую она, как всегда, влезла, а слезть сама не смогла.

Лусио переворачивается на живот, Ханзо понуро рисует носком ботинка на земле какие-то знаки, отсюда не разобрать, какие именно.

— Потому что не мог. Альфа зависит от омеги куда сильнее, чем омега от альфы, особенно в начале. Я мог сказать ему, что хочу, чтобы он умер, — и он убил бы себя. Мог прогнать его, избить его, но он не поднял бы на меня руку, даже защищаясь. И все десять лет, что мы женаты, не поднимал, и голоса не повышал. Но вот если сейчас кто-нибудь придет сюда и начнет мне угрожать, то Джек тут же окажется рядом, и угрожающему я могу только посочувствовать. И так у всех, не только у нас.

Когда-то давно Гейб сам этому всему не верил. Сейчас ему смешно с самого себя, а иногда бывает страшно. Как бы он жил, если бы Джек тогда успел с собой что-нибудь сделать, как собирался, а?

Джек хватается за телефон, Гейб снимает со своего блокировку и подносит трубку к уху.

— Что-то случилось?

Он смотрит снизу, Гейбу прямо в глаза, хмурится немного и совсем чуть-чуть, едва заметно, дымится. С ним такое бывает редко — и обычно, если он беспокоится за Гейба.

— Все в порядке.

— Чего ты тогда испугался?

Иногда Гейба немного раздражает его забота, но очень редко. Куда чаще она ему нравится, еще чаще он ею искренне наслаждается, вот как в данный момент.

— Я просто подумал о том, что я мог тебя убить, когда мы встретились. И как бы я теперь без тебя жил?

Омежка замирает — ему явно слышны и ответы Джека.

Джек хмыкает и произносит почти нежно:

— Спокойно как минимум. Без всех наших детей и без твоих личных рабочих проблем. А вообще, хреново, я думаю. Кто бы готовил тебе завтраки и согревал бы тебя по ночам?

— Кухонный комбайн и одеяло с подогревом. Слышал о таких?

— Слышал, — Джек смеется. — Так что случилось?

— Ничего, кроме того, что я сказал.

— Ладно, я сделаю вид, что верю тебе. Как там Джесси? Орал?

— И обзывался.

— Какой молодец. Если у тебя нет других планов, то можно сдать весь наш дурдом старшим, а самим пойти куда-нибудь вечером. М?

Гейб кивает:

— Если я переживу визит Джесси к врачу, то сходим. Кстати, Сомбра опять лезет на паутину.

— Упс.

Джек отключается и кидается к Сомбре, которая готовится зареветь. Лена в это время обнимается с Ханой и пытается скормить ей немножко песка.

Не дети, а катастрофа.

Гейб все равно всех их любит.

Омежка рядом с ним вздыхает:

— А точно у всех так? Джон говорил, что ничего не сделает, если я не захочу, но я ему не верю. Все же говорят — ну говорили, — что альфы омегу могут и бить, и насиловать, и что угодно. А вы говорите, что не могут.

— Ну можно сходить вниз и попросить Джека меня ударить, но тебе не понравится его реакция. Я не вру. И “все говорят” — это, конечно, аргумент, но вот есть мы: я, мой муж, наши дети. Наверняка со стороны мы выглядим странно, но мы счастливы, и больше всего на свете я рад тому, что мой муж когда-то убедил меня в том, что ничего мне не сделает. И когда-нибудь у нас появятся внуки, мы купим дом, заведем парочку огромных собак и умрем в один день, а потом дети передерутся за наследство.

— Что значит “умрете”? — тихо спрашивает Джесси, стоящий за спиной Гейба уже минут пять как и считающий, что его не заметили.

— Все мы когда-нибудь умрем, Джесси. Странно, что для тебя это новость, — пожимает плечами Гейб, разворачивается и удивленно наблюдает за бегущим в сторону двери сыном. — Прелестно. Ладно, будем считать, что так и должно быть. Держи. — Он протягивает омежке визитку. — И звони, если будут вопросы или если тебе понадобится помощь. И мэм, — он улыбается беременной девушке, — быть омегой бывает плохо, но только пока не находится альфа. Потом, с ним, все становится так хорошо, что не верится. Вы, конечно, можете сделать аборт, но… я бы не стал на вашем месте. И да, мы помогаем женщинам, беременным омегами. Обращайтесь, если нужно.

Вторая визитка отправляется к девушке, Гейб кивает всем сразу и уходит, думая о том, как они охренеют, обнаружив, что он глава безопасности Overwatch.

И еще надеется, что он смог им помочь. Ну и надо будет попросить кого-нибудь из Службы помощи присмотреть за ними: и за омежкой, и за девушкой.

Он спускается вниз и обнаруживает на детской площадке изумительную картинку. Все его семейство, внимательно наблюдающее за тем, как Джесси трясет за плечи лежащего на земле Ханзо и орет: “Не смей умирать, никогда, слышишь?!” Ханзо, явно не верящий собственным глазам, радостно лапает наконец-то попавшее к нему в руки счастье и совершенно дебильно улыбается.

— Вот ты тоже иногда так выглядишь, — сообщает Гейб Джеку, обнимает его и целует за ухом.

— Не то чтобы я не догадывался, — смеется Джек, кладет ладони на его руки и вздыхает. — Как ты думаешь, они вспомнят о том, что во время течки нужно предохраняться?

— Вряд ли, — мотает головой Гейб. 

— Вот и мне что-то так кажется. Хотя Ханзо у нас мальчик серьезный, он должен задуматься о такой полезной вещи, как презервативы.

Джесси плачет — Гейб напоминает себе, что это все из-за гормонального дисбаланса, а не потому что его маленький злобный волчонок превратился в нюню, — Ханзо обнимает его и обещает никогда не умирать.

Лусио судорожно набирает что-то на планшете, наверное, пишет музыку, как всегда, девицы, все три, тихонько сидят у ног Джека и молчат. Удивительно, на самом деле, потому что молчат они обычно, только когда спят.

— Если нет, то через годик у нас появятся внуки, и я буду называть тебя “дедушка Джек”.

— Конечно, дедуля Гейб. Как пожелаешь.

Они смеются вместе, Гейб прикрывает глаза и думает, что все хорошо. Было и будет тоже.

А самое лучшее — это то, что десять лет назад Джек полез защищать его от Солеи.

**Author's Note:**

> *поскольку общего названия омегам и альфам так до сих пор никто и не придумал, а бет в этом мире не наблюдается, то я решила объединить альф и омег под названием “бета-люди”. Бета — в смысле вторые после обычных людей.


End file.
